Getting Answers
by BlueBudgie
Summary: (Republished) After his daughter plays with something she shouldn't, the gang plus a few children get hurled back in time to Ootp. Wounds are healed, laughs are had and chaos ensues. H/G R/Hr Has also been published under the name Bottle Full Of Glitter. M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Eavesdropping Adventures**

Harry Potter was sitting in his study at Potter Manor looking at his wife as she sat on the sofa in the corner attempting to do a muggle Sudoku that she had been addicted to since Hermione had given her one, one time Harry had been injured on the job and in St Mungo's. What he should have been doing was studying his sister-in-laws new time turner prototype, but seriously if you were there (or at least if you were Harry) you'd understand that Ginny was just too darn cute when she was concentrating on something not to watch. He was interrupted much too soon in his opinion from his ogling by the sound of the aforementioned sister-in-law bickering with what could only be her husband just outside the door.

'Ronald' Hermione said exasperatedly 'You cannot give them ice cream just before bed! They won't sleep, and now we've left them with your poor parents, they'll never babysit for us again.'

'Mione' Ron replied 'It was only two scoops each! And Rose, well she looks just like you, and she has that big eyed look like you and I can't say no to her when she she looks at me like that.'

'And you think she doesn't know that? She uses it to get what she wants from you, because she knows you won't say no to her!'

Ginnny chuckled and looked up at Harry who smirked at her, this was the usual way to know that the Granger-Weasleys were around. She smiled and held up three fingers, Harry held up two and they both looked at their watches.

'Please, she's only six how could you possibly think your daughter is that manipulative?' asked Ron.

'Because' replied Hermione 'I know my daughter, and I also know that she has her daddy wrapped right around her little finger.

Ron looked at her aghast, but Hermione hadn't finished yet.

'It's not just you' she countered 'It's all of you, every man with the last name of Weasley doesn't seem to be able to say no to their daughters! You, Bill, Percy, George, hell even Arthur still can't say no to Ginny. But even then it's not just you guys, have you ever heard Harry say no to Lilly? No! Because your daughters know all they've got to do is look at you all with their big eyes and say "Daddy" and that's it, whatever they want is theirs.'

Harry who had been silently laughing at Ron's expense and then at Ginny's pout at being brought into Hermione's row, suddenly quieted when he was brought into it.

'It's true you know?' said Ginny ' You can't say no to Lilly.'

'That's not true!' said Harry indignantly.

'Oh really' challenged Ginny 'When was the last time you told her she couldn't have something?'

Harry thought for a couple of seconds and then said triumphantly 'Last Saturday, she wanted to fly with all the others and I said she was too young and wouldn't be able to handle the broom.'

'Mmm hmm' mused Ginny 'If I remember correctly, she had just started to get tears in her eyes when you told her she could fly with you on your broom instead.'

Harry pretended not hear this, pushed his glasses up on his nose and poked his tongue out at her, while Ginny snorted at her man child of a husband. Outside the office Ron and Hermione were still arguing.

'Look Ron. I know you cant say know to either one of them and I've come to terms with that. Really I have.' she added because of Ron's derisive snort. 'Can you just promise me that you'll think of the babysitters before you hype them up on sugar next time. Please?'

'Ok, but I'm not making any promises.' Ron said exasperatedly 'in case you haven't noticed our children are adorable and impossible to say no to! Besides mum and dad brought up all us lot and us lot included Fred and George and if they can deal with that they can deal with a hyped up miniture Hermione Granger.'

Hermione smiled at that and said 'You always say the sweetest things, Ronald Weasley.'

'In the job discription of being your husband baby.'

'Never. Call. Me. Baby!' she said each word puntuated with a poke to Ron's chest.

With that she strode into the office without knocking, with a smirking, red eared Ron trailing behind her.

'Oh, three minutes and fifty one seconds.' Ginny crowed triumphantly looking at her watch 'Pay up Potter'

'I'll get you next time Potter' Harry said while pushing a sickle across the desk towards his wife.

'Bring it.' challenged Ginny.

They were grinning at each other while Ron got redder and Hermione catching on glowered at both of them.

'You put bets on our argument?' she huffed.

All she got in reply was a pair of Cheshire cat grins that seemed to get ever wider the more incensed she got.

'Yes, well' said Hermione clearly still annoyed at being bet on 'shall we get on with what we're here for? Or would you rather gamble some more?'

'I think we should work' grinned Harry 'The quicker we're done, the quicker you can relieve Molly and Arthur of a, what was it now? Oh yeah, "Hyped up miniature Hermione Granger".

Upstairs an eight year old James Sirius Potter was watching on with glee as his aunt and uncle turned up at his house at nine o'clock on a Thursday night. The only reason they would do this is if it was something about his fathers work, and something important at that. As soon as they made their way into his dads study James ran to his room and reached a box from under his bed, when he got it he pulled out what looked like a long fleshy piece of string and ran back out of his door.

'What are you doing?' asked Albus

James who had nearly yelled out in the shock of his brothers form just outside his bedroom door, decided that the quickest way to get rid of him would be to tell him the truth.

'Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione have just turned up' he said looking like that should answer any questions that Albus might have.

'Uh huh' said Albus 'and that means you've gotta get your extendable ears out because...?'

'Well my dear. young, sweet, naïve Albus' he smirked at his younger brother 'That means that something is up. And I want to know what it is.'

'If Mum and Dad want us to know they'll tell us'

James snorted at this 'Do you really think that Mum and Dad tell us any important stuff about Dads work? Cause if you do then you're even more stupid than I have ever thought'

'Hey!' Yelled Albus.

'What's going on? Why aren't you two in bed? You gonna be in twouble with Daddy.' said Lilly who came out of her room stuffed bunny in hand when Albus yelled.

'Umm, Lilly?' Albus said 'In case you haven't noticed, you're out of bed too so you'll be in trouble too if Dad catches us.'

'No I won't' said Lilly in a sing song voice 'I'll tell Daddy that you woke me up, and then you both be in even more twouble.' she giggled.

James groaned 'Look I'm not going to just stand here trying to make you two understand all night, so if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna find out what our parents are hiding from us.'

With that he started to unwind the Extendable ears all the way to his Dads study, once they reached the door he put one end in his ear and started listening.

"_I just don't understand how it can even be possible?' his mother was saying 'I mean out of everyone, you're the last person I'd have ever thought of making this.'_

_'Ginny, I'm not doing this for world wide distribution' Hermione said 'I'm not even sure I ever want it to be used. I'm doing it to prove it can be done and therefore if we know how to do it, if we ever need to, we can. Also once we know the magic. We can trace it. So that if anyone actually does attempt to do it we can stop them before they get too close.'_

_'But it's still just a Time-Turner' said Ron._

At these words James' ears piqued a Time-turner? He'd only ever heard of them, he was sure that in one of the stories his parents and Aunts and Uncles had told him, that all the Time-Turners were destroyed in the Battle-Of-Something-Or-Other. His parents were involved in so many battles it was hard to keep track, the only one James really liked the name of was the Battle-Of-The-Seven-Potters. But Time-Turners. they fascinated him, he could only begin to imagine what he could do with one. He could be pranking his family while sitting with them so they would have absolutely no reason to blame him. One thing was for sure he had to find out where it was and how to use it and to do that he needed help.

'Hey you two' he said to his siblings 'you really want to come hear this.'

They both came other to him and handed them both an extendable ear, they immediately stuck them in their ears and listened.

_'I thought Time-Turners could only be used to go back hours not weeks and years? said their Dad._

_'Exactly' said Hermione 'But I thought to myself "Why can't we go back years instead?" I mean it's only a little bit different, it's still fundamentally the same thing. So I looked into the magic behind the original Time-Turners, you know the ones we destroyed? And tweaked it a little and taa daa! I give you the all new Time-Turner.'_

_'How do we know if it works?' asked Harry._

_'We don't' replied Hermione 'But it has been with the Department Of Mysteries for three months now and from what they can tell it does work.'_

_'What do you mean "from what they can tell, it does work"?'_

_'Well' grimaced Hermione 'The only way to tell absolutely that it does work would be to get someone to use it.'_

_'Ah' smiled Harry 'So this is where I come in'_

Lilly was bored of the conversation her family was having she wanted to go back to bed but she also knew that her brothers wouldn't let her sleep until they had finished listening in. James was always getting into trouble and when he wasn't in trouble he was looking for new and exciting ways to get into trouble. Albus on the other hand didn't like being in trouble, he hated seeing the disappointment on his parents faces, hated being punished, hated knowing he had done anything wrong, yet somehow still managed to get into trouble at least twice a day.

Lilly, well Lilly was a Daddy's girl, it didn't matter what was wrong with the world she knew her Daddy would come and save her. When her brothers had locked her in a cupboard her Daddy found her, when she lost her favourite stuffed bunny her Daddy had gone to the Burrow and searched and brought it back to her, when she fell down the stairs her Daddy had came, picked her up and fixed her. To Lilly there was nothing her Daddy couldn't do, so with that in mind she decided that her Daddy would be able to make her brothers go back to bed so she could go to sleep.

She made her way silently to he fathers study, her brothers didn't notice they were too entranced on the boring adult conversation to notice that Lilly wasn't with them any more. She pushed open the door to her fathers study and all the adults stopped talking immediately and looked at her.

'Lilly-Bean' said her Dad 'What are you doing up? You should be asleep it's late.'

'I was sleep Daddy' she said indignantly 'they woke me up!'

'Who woke you up, sweetie?' said Harry as Lilly climbed up on his lap.

'James and Albus' she replied 'they listening to you talk time.'

'James, Albus, Teddy, get down here now!' yelled their mother.

They all looked at each other wondering just how much the two boys had heard, or worst yet what they had actually understood. The three boys can trundling down the stairs, as they made their way into the room it was clear just who had been the mastermind of this little eavesdropping adventure. If there had been any doubt in the first place that is. Teddy just looked bewildered to be called downstairs and it was obvious to everyone that Ginny's yell had woke him. Albus looked terrified at being caught out, his green eyes looked way to big in his head and had already started to fill with tears, he looked positively terrified. James on the other hand, looked gleeful at his new found information, his brown eyes shone not with tears but with happiness. He couldn't wait to tell his cousins Fred and Roxanne, his partners in crime, they would love to know their was a Time-Turner at his house.

'Just why are you three up and not in bed, where you're supposed be?' asked Ginny already knowing the answer.

'Daddy can you tuck me in? Asked Lilly brown eyes pleading.

'Of course Lilly-Bean' replied her Dad almost immediately 'As soon as we're finished here.'

Knowing that it would be at least ten minutes before James admitted what he was doing Lilly resigned herself to looking around her fathers study. They weren't allowed in here so she took great advantage of this privilege, there were photos on the desk one of her whole family taken at her grandparents house just two weeks ago, her Uncle Charlie was holding her and pretending to growl like a dragon to make her laugh. The others were of her and her brothers and there was two of her mum, she understood why her mummy was the most beautifulest women in the whole world in her opinion and her Daddy said so too, so it had to be true. Right in the middle of the desk was a necklace, it didn't look like one she had ever seen before, maybe it was a present for her Mummy? While her parents and Aunt and Uncle were still asking the boys questions she picked up the pretty necklace, it had some kind of vial in the middle of it and it was filled with what looked like silver glitter. She poked at the vial and it turned and the glitter moved too so she turned it again and again mesmerised by the glitter. Suddenly her someone yanked the necklace out of her hand.

'Lilly no!' her Dad yelled. But it was too late everything around them had become a blur the room was spinning.

Lilly had buried her face into her dads shirt, she had made her Daddy yell, she was a bad girl, and the room was spinning and it was making her feel ill. After what felt like hours the spinning stopped as abruptly as it started, it didn't slow down it just stopped. Lilly looked up and there were twelve wands pointing right at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conversations With Dead People**

Harry blanched as he looked around, not at the number of wands pointing at him (he was used to that), but at the fact that there were so many dead people pointing wands at him. Out of the twelve wands currently being pointed at his family six were being held by dead people and one by a man that was now so scarred that he was pretty sure his children wouldn't even recognize the man that was standing before them.

In the room they were standing in were; Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Mad-Eye-Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore. It took Harry all of three seconds to get his family behind him and draw his own wand while Ron silently drew his next to him.

'We can fight for ourselves!' came two exasperated voices from behind them. The two men ignored this and carried on watching the wands pointing at them.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Mad-Eye-Moody twitch his wand and then both Harry and Ron's wands flew out of their hands. At that Harry rose his hand and everyone in the room watched as every wand in the room including Ginny and Hermiones flew away from their owners and clattered to a stop at Harry's feet. Eleven sets of eyebrows rose at this but one set of eyes just seemed to twinkle more with an added smile. It wasn't everyday that someone does wandless magic in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, hell it wasn't everyday that someone did wandless magic anywhere. It was an extremely rare gift, something that you couldn't just learn. Everyone in the room now knew that if this was a Death Eater they'd be lucky to leave this kitchen alive.

'Do you really think that disarming me will stop me from using magic?' questioned Harry 'Honestly, you should all know better than that.'

'Who are you?' said McGonagall.

Harry smiled and said 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Wow!' said Sirius sarcastically 'Death Eaters really are stupid. Harry Potter is fifteen years old and is currently in his bed hopefully asleep.'

'Oh Padfoot' said Harry 'He may be in bed but he's definitely not asleep, he's thinking about the injustice of the Ministry refusing to accept the truth, he's wondering if he's going mad, he wants to know why Dumbledore won't look at him, he wants to know why his Godfather can't leave a house he so obviously despises even in his animagus form. And most importantly he wants to know what the Order is doing to stop Voldemort, because it's killing him thinking that everyone who is dying is dying because of him. It's not his fault, he knows that deep down, but that feeling can't get through all the other feelings that are bogging him down!'

There was silence after this outburst but suddenly everyone was asking questions all at once.

'How do you know how Harry feels?'

'How do you know my nickname?'

'Why does he think he's mad?'

'How do you know Sirius is an animagus?'

Harry didn't know who was asking what question all he knew was that he was looking into his Godfathers eyes, eyes he hadn't seen in years. Eyes that were so haunted yet still had a sparkle when they looked at Harry. And right now those eyes had that sparkle, even if Sirius didn't believe him yet his eyes had already decided that Harry was telling the truth.

'Quiet!' came a calm voice that everyone obeyed immediately. Everyone was now looking at Dumbledore wondering what he was going to say or do.

'You say you are Harry Potter.' He said.

'I am.' replied Harry simply.

'I assume you can prove this, seeing as you're blocking all my attempts at legilimency.' Dumbledore didn't seem to be unhappy by this fact he just smiled serenely at Harry waiting for him to continue.

'Sorry sir, habit.' Harry said 'My name is Harry James Potter, I'm thirty two years old and a few minutes ago or I suppose seventeen years in the future at the moment, or even the year 2012. I was in my study when my daughter came in and sat on my lap, while I was distracted by my sons,my daughter found the Time-Turner that was on my desk and started playing with it. Next thing I know, here we are at the Order Of The Phoenix headquarters surrounded by dead people.'

'Trust a Potter to think it's ok to mess with time.' sneered Snape.

'Does that mean you believe me Severus?' Challenged Harry one eyebrow rising.

'Well it could only be a Potter that could possibly make up such a cock and bull story and only a Potter that could possibly make such a mess with time. What I'm trying to say Potter, if that's who you are, is the only way this could be possible is if your children have inherited the Potter family trait of entitlement and big-headedness!' He finally took a breath after this.

'You know Snape' Spat Ron 'I almost forgot how much I truly hate you! And I don't care how much Harry says you're really a good person, that doesn't stop you from being a greasy git!'

At that Sirius burst into laughter and Remus looked like he was trying to hold back his own laughter. Snape on the other hand had risen from his seat and looked as if he wanted to punch Ron.

'Severus, sit down.' said Dumbledore.

When Snape had sat back down, Dumbledore said 'Maybe it would be a good idea to know who all of you are? We already know that you are Harry but what do you do?'

'Ok, fine.' said Harry 'I'll play the game, but just so you know, I'm going to obliviate all of you before I leave. None of the information I or should I say we give you,will be able to stay with you. The consequences would be dire. Do you agree to this? If you do then you can ask us whatever questions you want.'

After they all agreed to this Harry began.

'I am Head Auror Harry Potter, I'm married to Ginny Potter and we have three children; James, Albus and Lilly.'

'You marry Ginny?' said Molly, Harry nodded and smiled at Molly.

'You named your son after me?' whispered Dumbledore 'I am truly honoured and touched'

'It's a good name Potter' said Moody.

'Thank you Mad-Eye' Smiled Harry 'And of course I'd name my child after you Professor, I wouldn't have made it through the war without you.'

'So the war's over then?' Squeaked Flitwick.

'Yes Professor, the war is over. The wizarding world has been at peace for the last fourteen years.'

Everyone had a smile on their face at this news even Snape.

'So Voldemort is gone? Asked Remus, ignoring the shiver that went through the room at his name.

'Yeah, Mouldyshorts is gone.' said James 'Dad killed him.'

'Yes Remus, he's gone.' said Harry ignoring his son.

When Harry said Remus' name a young boy with turquoise hair poked his head out from behind the adults and stared at the werewolf. Remus felt slightly uncomfortable at the stare but he also felt a sudden fierce need to protect this young boy, he had no idea were it came from but when the boy hid his face from view, Remus knew he would do anything to see it again.

'Who are the rest of you?' Remus asked hoping to see the turquoise boy again.

'Yes' said Dumbledore 'Lets go through who you all are before we ask any more questions. Lets start with you.' He said pointing at Ron.

'Oh, urm. I'm Ron Weasley, I work with my brother at his joke shop. I'm married to Hermione Weasley.'

'Granger-Weasley.' said a voice cutting off Ron.

All the professors smirked at this news and Molly and Arthur looked at each other amused. So Ron and Hermione finally figured out what they all already knew.

'Yes dear, sorry.' stuttered Ron ' I'm married to Hermione Granger-Weasley who refused to take my name at marriage, but we're over that now. We have two children Rose and Hugo and well I guess that's it.' he finished lamely.

At that Hermione took the floor. 'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley, as you already know I'm married to Ron and we have two children. I have just left my job at the Department For The Regulation And Control Of Magical Creatures and am starting new at The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement. Where I am hoping to one day be Harry's boss.' she finished and winked at Harry who stuck his tongue out at her.

Ginny stepped forward. 'I'm Ginny Potter, married to Harry Potter, have three children; James, Albus and Lilly. I am a retired professional Quidditch player, I played for the Holyhead Harpies and England for five years until I retired due to Harry getting me pregnant.'

'I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it too you know.' huffed Harry.

She raised a finger to his lips and continued 'I am now the Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet and full time mother to the of the devil spawn behind us.' she finished.

'Would you like to know what the children would like to say?' asked Harry.

Everyone nodded so he said 'Let's go oldest to youngest then, shall we?' and motioned for Teddy to take the lead.

A very nervous Teddy Lupin came to stand in front of his Godfather, he wasn't nervous because of the amount of people staring at him. He was used to people staring, in the magical world he was the son of two war heroes and the Godson of the Saviour of the wizarding world, in the muggle world people stared at him because of his hair. No he was nervous because for the first time in his life was going to get to talk to his parents. What if they didn't like him? What if they refused to accept him? He looked up at Harry for support and he nodded in encouragement, so he took a deep breath but before he could speak his father spoke.

'Are you mine?' he asked almost breathlessly.

Harry smiled 'Is this a wolf thing? Can you sense something about Teddy?'

'Wolf thing?' mused Remus 'Oh god are you a werewolf? Is that why I want to protect you?'

'No, I'm not a werewolf.' said Teddy timidly 'My Dad was though.'

'Your Dad was?' They let sink in for a second 'You are mine aren't you? You're my son.' He said triumphantly.

Teddy looked at Harry again.

'Yes.' said Harry 'This is Teddy Remus Lupin, Remus this is your son.'

'Moony' beamed Sirius slapping Remus on the shoulder 'You have a son! He has weird hair, but you have a son! Another marauder child, another boy. Oh this is so exciting!'

'Sirius!' said Harry 'It's not your child he's Remus' '

'I know that.' said Sirius 'But he's still part marauder!' he said jubilantly.

Remus hadn't spoken since Harry admitted that Teddy was his, he seemed content to look at the boy for the rest of his life.

'Would you continue please, Mr Lupin?' said Dumbledore. At that Teddy started to speak.

'My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm fourteen and in my fourth year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor house like my Dad, I don't play on the house Quidditch team, too clumsy like my mum, but when I do play Quidditch at home I always play Chaser like my Mum. Although I am the Quidditch announcer at Hogwarts. I'm a Wolf animagus which everyone says is because of my Dad and I'm a metamorphmagus like my mum.' as he said that he looked right at Tonks and his hair turned to the exact shade of bubblegum pink that was her trademark.

Sirius who had been listening avidly to the boys speech turned and looked at Tonks. 'Told you he was in love with you.' he smirked.

Tonks smiled 'Well I guess maybe this time you were right.' she conceded.

'Do you see now Remus?' asked Sirius 'Hiding yourself away from women is a bad thing, look at him.' Pointing at Teddy Which he didn't need to do seeing as his friend still hadn't stopped looking at the boy. 'Now, Why don't you two go start practising at making him, you can use my room.' He grinned at them.

_Smack!_ The sound reverberated around the room, Sirius not caring that Tonks had just hit him was still laughing at the expense of his favourite cousin and best friend. Tonks got up and ran to her son, she had her arms wrapped around him before anyone could do anything to stop her, and seeing as most of the people in the room still thought the visitors were Death Eaters, they probably should have stopped her.

'Please, stop!' Groaned Snape 'If you need to be lovey dovey can you all please wait till after the questions when I leave so I can gauge my eyes out in peace?'

'Snivellus.' Said Sirius smiling manically 'If you want your eyes gauged out, all you have to do is say, I'll do it for you. You don't even have to say please.'

Snape's only response was to glare at Sirius. Dumbledore sensing a row brewing said quickly 'Next!'

A boy with very messy red hair and brown eyes came forward he looked just like harry except his eyes and hair colour. There was no doubt in all the occupants of the kitchens minds that this was a Potter Weasley hybrid. He had a grin on his face that was eerily similar to that of the Weasley twins when they were thinking up mischief and his eyes, well those eyes and that grin spelled trouble and everyone could tell.

'Hola.' Grinned James 'My name is James Sirius Potter.'

He was stopped there by three identical groans from the Hogwarts professors and a shout of triumph from Sirius.

'Why?' Said McGonagall 'Why would you do that to us?' she asked Harry and Ginny. 'Why would you name him after the two biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen?'

'Funny you say that professor.' laughed Ginny 'You said the exact same thing when you came to visit us after he was born.'

'Yeah' said Harry 'You also said that we had to remind you to retire the year he started Hogwarts. It was only made worse a month later when Angelina gave birth and named her boy Fred George Weasley.'

'No!' she shrieked 'Are you trying to kill me!'

Everyone around the room except Flitwick and Snape were laughing at this.

'Are you all finished.' Huffed James 'Can I continue?'

'James!' Scolded Ginny 'Don't be so rude! Now apologize to Professor McGonagall. Now!' she pushed when it looked like he wasn't going to.

'I'm really sorry Aunt Minnie for being rude.' James said quietly 'I promise I won't try to kill you at Hogwarts with any of my pranks. I'll only prank the students and other teachers.'

'Aunt Minnie' McGonagall croaked.

'Yeah.' said Harry 'Lilly really didn't like calling you professor and couldn't say Minerva so she decided to call you Aunt Minnie. It just sort of stuck, all my children call you it now as do Rose and Hugo. But Teddy was about to start Hogwarts when Lilly gave you the name and so to him calling the headmistress Aunt Minnie just wasn't going to work.'

McGonagall's eyes were suspiciously wet at this but she smiled at the little girl that clung to Harry's leg.

'Headmistress?' said Remus finally looking away from Teddy. 'What about Dumbledore?'

'Remus.' Said Dumbledore 'I'm not a young man, and I'm not invincible. I'm guessing that I'm not around in Harry's time any more?'

'No sir.' said Harry sadly 'You're onto your next great adventure.'

Dumbledore smiled at that last bit and said 'May I ask when? Seeing as you're going to obliviate us I don't see the harm in telling me when I go.'

'The end of my sixth year.' answered Harry.

Everyone around the room did the maths and looked at Dumbledore in Horror.

'That soon, huh?' said Dumbledore solemnly. 'Was everything in order before my demise?'

'Yes sir.' said Harry 'You let me know everything I needed to know to defeat Voldemort before you died.'

'How?' Questioned Dumbledore.

'You don't need to know that bit sir, all you need to know is that you died exactly the way you planned.'

'Thank you Harry.' Said Dumbledore 'Now I believe we were getting to know all about young James here.'

'Finally! So I'm James Sirius Potter.' Said James looking around as if daring someone to say something to interrupt him again. When there were no interruptions he continued. 'I am eight years old and a prankster extraordinaire, when I get to Hogwarts I want to be in Gryffindor. I will be on the Quidditch team if I have to personally put everyone before me in hospital wing to get there, I'm gonna be a chaser like my mum. I'm gonna be in the same year as my cousins and partners in crime Fred and Roxanne. We've called ourselves the new marauders and I plan to live up to the names that my parents gave me even if it kills me!' He finished with a bow in Sirius' direction.

Sirius stood and clapped at his young wannabe while everyone else in the room including his parents had masks of horror on their faces.

Albus stepped forward before anyone could say anything else. There was absolutely no denying who this child belonged to. He was a Harry Potter clone messy black hair, bright green eyes, knobbly knees, which you could see because he was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts, he even had glasses, the only difference between this child and Harry Potter was he had no scar on his forehead.

'Hi.' He said timidly 'My name is Albus Severus Potter.'

Before he could say anything else there was absolute uproar in the kitchen. Snape just sat in his seat with his mouth hanging open, it was the first time in his life that he had been left speechless by someone other than Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall was looking at Harry as if he had taken leave of his senses. Flitwick had squeaked loudly and toppled of his chair. Dumbledore was smiling at Harry, this had to mean that this future Harry really did know everything.

Sirius who had been beaming at James since the young marauder had given his little speech, was now looking at Harry aghast.

'Why?' He said 'Why? Why? Would you name a Potter after Snivellus?'

'Because he was a really, really brave man' said James 'Right dad? That's what you always tell people when they ask.'

'Yes James' He answered 'Severus Snape was the bravest man I ever knew.'

'What!?' Yelled Sirius pointing at Harry 'This is not Harry Potter, this is a Death Eater!'

'Sirius' said Harry 'You went to school with my mother who was her best friend?'

Sirius swallowed and refused to answer so Remus did it for him.

'Severus Snape.' He said.

'Snape has spent the last four years making sure I'm alive. He will spend another three doing just that until Voldemort kills him. He is the biggest and best spy the Order has and he gave his life protecting me! He managed to make the most evil and dark wizard that has ever existed believe him to the extent that before he died Snape was known as Voldemort's most dedicated Death Eater, he came even before Bellatrix. When he was killed he still had something to do for me, he lay in the Shrieking Shack bleeding to death and still tried to hold on to get out just to help me. I was there, I went to him, I couldn't help him, he gave me his memories and asked me to look at him, I stayed with him till he died and he just stared at my eyes, Lily's eyes until he died. He loved my mother until his very last breath. And he helped me fight even after his death. For those reasons Severus Snape was and is to this day the bravest man I have ever known and it was an honour to name my son after him!'

All eyes in the room were now trained on Snape but all he could do was look at Harry. 'Thank you.' He whispered 'I thought I'd die known as a traitor.'

'You did.' Harry smiled 'But a traitor to Voldemort, everyone knows you worked for light, for the good.'

Snape just smiled and nodded at Albus to continue his story.

Albus started again 'My name is Albus Severus Potter. I'm six years old, I just started muggle school and my teacher says I'm really bright.' He smiled at his parents who smiled back 'My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter, and when I go to Hogwarts I would like to play chaser too like my Mummy. I like to cook and Mummy needs all the help in the kitchen, cause Dad's the cook in our house and if he's away we have to survive with Mums cooking unless we go to Grandmums. And I help Daddy with his potions for work, he says I'm really good like Grandmum Potter and Snape.'

They all smiled as he finished.

'So Ginny.' Said Molly 'You don't do the cooking, did I never teach you?'

'Of course you taught me mum.' said Ginny 'I just can't do it! I try and fail abysmally, if cooking was a subject at Hogwarts I would have gotten Troll.'

Harry laughed at this 'It's true. She once attempted to make a pie nearly burnt the house down. Now we keep it simple for her, Toast and Tea are her specialities.'

Arthur and Bill burst out laughing at this.

'Sorry.' Said Bill 'It's just Hilarious, Harry Potter saviour of wizarding world in the kitchen wearing an apron making a Cherry pie.' He wheezed, wiping tears out of his eyes.

'Daddy only makes Cherry pie for me.' piped Lilly 'Why is it funny?'

'It's not Lilly-Bean.' smiled Harry 'Your Uncle Bills just being stupid.'

'Uncle Bill?' said Albus squinting 'Where are your scars?'

'Scars?' shrieked Molly 'What scars?' she looked at them all, then to her eldest son, then to the door as if someone was going to come through them immediately and disfigure her son.

'We'll tell you later, probably tomorrow.' said Harry 'It's late and well past this lots bedtime. I think it'll be best if we stay here tonight don't you?'

Harry looked across at Dumbledore who nodded in agreement.

'Excuse me.' Said Kingsley 'But I don't believe we've decided that you're telling the truth yet. Also you have someone we're yet to meet.' He said nodding to Lilly.

The little girl had long red hair a bit darker than Weasley red, to all who knew her knew her hair colour came from Lily Potter the first. Her hair was plaited down her back, she had chocolate brown eyes framed by too long lashes. She was wearing a night dress with little Golden Snitches on it and clutched a white rabbit in her hands that had obviously seen better days.

'Are you going to tell everyone who you are?' Harry asked Lilly.

She nodded and held her arms up to Harry, he picked her up and she started talking.

'My name is Lilly Luna Potter.' she said quietly 'I'm four' She held up four fingers when she said this. 'This is Bunny' she said holding up the stuffed bunny so everyone could see it too. 'He's Four too. My Daddy bwought him when I was born. And I have a cat called Fluffy cause he has fluffy tail. Aunt Mione says he's not a real cat, she says he's a kneazle but aunt Minnie said he is a cat, and seeing as she's a cat I believe her.' McGonagall smiled at this. 'I'm not allowed to fly yet but when I do I'm gonna be a seeker like Daddy! I'm not big enough for school yet so when mummy has to work I go to Gwanmums and Gwanddads and Gwandad lets me play with all his plugs and Gwanmum makes me pie and if Hugo is there we play wizards and dwagons. And if Uncle Chawlies there he be's the dwagon, he's the bestest dwagon. And Teddy sometimes babysits us and he lets me do his make-up and hair.' Teddy face and hair glowed scarlet at that. 'And Daddy reads to me every night and plays pwincesses when he gets home from work. And I made Daddy mad.' she finished on a sob.

'When did you make me mad?' Harry asked the little girl who was now sobbing on his shoulder.

'When I played with the pwetty necklace, and you yelled at me' she sobbed even harder.

'Sweetie I'm not mad at you.' Harry said to her 'I'm mad at myself for leaving it on the table.'

'So, so, so, you won't yell at me again?'

'No! Of course not, it wasn't your fault it was mine.'

'Ok.' the little girl sniffled 'will you still tuck me in?' she said on a yawn.

'I will always tuck you in.' replied Harry.

Hermione and Ginny smirked over Harry's shoulders. If Lilly wanted lava from the earth's core Harry would find a way to get it for her and he still thought that the little girl didn't have him wrapped around her little finger. Every woman in the woman was positively cooing at the interaction between father and daughter.

'So' said Harry 'Can we stay here tonight?'

Before Kingsley could speak Dumbledore said 'This is Harry Potter and he has travelled through time.'

All the adults that were still standing in the middle of the room visibly relaxed.

'How can you be so sure Albus' Growled Moody.

'He disarmed me.' said Dumbledore simply.

'What!' said Snape 'He disarmed us all.'

'Yes, he did.' said Dumbledore 'But most importantly, he disarmed me! My wand is very difficult to remove from my person. There is only one way that, that could even have happened and that is why I believe, without a doubt, what these people are saying. And if you'll excuse me for saying Mrs Potter but it looks as though the young me over there is about to fall, so I think we should just let them go to bed and ask more questions tomorrow.'

Ginny noticing that Albus was indeed swaying on his feet picked him up and smiled in thanks at her old headmaster.

'Why can't we just use the Time-Turner and go home?' asked Ron.

'Well.' said Harry 'When we got here I sorta landed on it and it's kind of broken.'

He fished the remains out of his pocket.

'What?' shrieked Hermione taking the remains of the Time-Turner 'What do you mean broken? How are we supposed to get home? What about Rose and Hugo? What about work?'

'I don't know how we're going to get home but we'll figure something out tomorrow. Rose and Hugo are with Molly and Arthur so they're perfectly safe. And I have a week off, you don't start your new job for another fortnight, Ron works for George, once Molly notices that we're missing she'll let him know, I'm pretty sure "lost in time" is not grounds for sacking your brother and it's Quidditch off season so Ginny doesn't have to work for another few weeks either. All in all there was no better time to get stuck in time.' concluded Harry. 'Now if you don't mind we really need to get this lot to bed.'

He gestured to his children Lilly was now sound asleep on his shoulder, Albus was snoring softly in Ginny's arms, James was clinging to his fathers waist (a sure sign that he was tired) and Teddy was still being hugged by Tonks.

At this Sirius and Molly perked up finding them rooms and bedding. Tonks let go of Teddy and they made their way exhaustedly up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's all written in the last chapter but I'll do this anyway, all the time travellers ages are;**

**Hermione – 33**

**Ron – 33 **

**Harry – 33**

**Ginny – 32**

**Teddy – 14**

**James – 8**

**Albus – 6**

**Lilly – 4**

**This is written during the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth years, this seems to be where most people who write Time Travel FanFiction send whomever they're sending back. I don't know why they do this but I do know why I am. I've sent them back to this point because this is when we really get to meet most of the characters that play important roles in Harry's life.**

**To avoid confusion characters will be known as follows;**

**Old Harry –** **Harry**

**Young Harry – **_Harry_

**Old Ron – Ron**

**Young Ron – **_Ron_

**Old Hermione - Hermione**

**Young Hermione – **_Hermione_

**Albus Dumbledore – Dumbledore **

**Albus Potter – Al**

**Lets get on with the show then shall we?**

**Chapter 3: Kitty**

Harry awoke the next morning very warm, too warm, when he opened his eyes he saw why. He had Ginny curled up on one side, Al nuzzled into his other side, James lying across his legs (how did he sleep like that?) and Lilly was lying on his chest. He turned his head and saw the beds that he and Sirius had conjured for his children and smiled, he wondered if they had gotten into his bed one by one last night or planned it between themselves to dive bomb him and Ginny as one. He shook his head and chuckled at the thought, now trying to figure out how he was going to get out of his bed and downstairs for his morning tea without waking his entire family? He decided that would be an impossible feat and proceeded to pry Lilly off his chest. Sleepy brown eyes looked up at him accusingly as she squawked in protest at being woken and moved from her comfy bed.

'Sorry Lilly-Bean.' whispered Harry 'Daddy needs his wake up potion.'

'But Daddy' Lilly replied sleepily 'You already wake.'

'I know' chuckled Harry 'I need this potion to stay awake, will you go back to sleep with Mummy for me?'

She pursed her lips in thought and finally nodded and moved over to Ginny who was blinking tiredly and smiling at the interaction. Ginny opened her arms for her daughter who immediately went into them and burrowed her soft curls into Ginny's neck. Next Harry moved the still sleeping Al over to his mothers side where he sighed and curled more comfortably against her. The hardest job of the morning was waking James so Harry could actually move his legs. James was a hard person to wake on the best of days, if he didn't need to wake up at a certain time or for any particular reason, he didn't see the reason why he had to get up. If it wasn't a school day James usually didn't wake until at least half past nine. Add that to the late night last night and some time travelling fatigue and you get the very grumpy little boy with very messy red hair who was currently looking very annoyed at his father but all Harry was thinking was how adorable he looked. With his hair sticking in all directions even messier when he woke than it usually was, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and little lips pouting indignantly. It took all Harry had not to pick him up and hug him, the only reason he didn't was because he knew James would be in an even bigger mood with him if he did. It wasn't that James wasn't an affectionate child it was just that he was prone to bouts of accidental magic when woken up early, and Harry could still feel the effects of the last time.

'Sorry Jamie.' said Harry seriously to James 'But I need my legs to be able to get up, do you think I could have them back please?'

James huffed but moved anyway he went to his mothers side, the side that wasn't taken by Al and put his arm around his Mum. Harry looked at his little family and sighed contentedly, he looked at his wife with her hair splayed across the pillow like a fiery halo and leaned down to kiss her. He was stopped abruptly in his pursuit of Ginny's lips by James' hand pushing his face away.

'Can't you two just not!' He said 'Please?! It's disgusting adults shouldn't kiss especially when their children are in the bed!'

Ginny giggled and kissed the tip of James' nose.

'Hmm' smiled Harry 'You don't seem to have a problem with you Mum kissing you? Let me get this straight Mums can't kiss Dads but they can kiss their children?'

'Yup' replied James.

'Ok' said Harry ' I need tea!'

Ginny smiled, blew him a kiss and closed her eyes to settle down back to sleep, with her children.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that there were four empty beds not three, where was Teddy? Before he started to panic he decided to check the bathroom first, it was empty, he wouldn't have gone down to the kitchen, his young cub was worse than James when it came to sleep. Harry went to Remus' door and put his ear to it, all he heard was snoring, he knocked and got no answer so he quietly pushed open the door. The scene that greeted him was one of those times that Harry wished he had a camera. Remus was lying on his back with his mouth open snoring loudly and Teddy was lying with his head on his fathers chest, giving his Dad a run for his money in the snoring contest. The thing that hit Harry the hardest was the fact that when Teddy was asleep all his Metamorphmaging fell away, seeing them lying there together you could see that he was Remus' son. They had the same hair only Teddy's wasn't yet going grey, the same nose, they were nearly the same height, if they were awake you'd see they even had the same eyes, the only differences were the shape of Teddy's face and his mouth, which he got from his mother. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat at the thought that what he was looking at he would never see in his own time, Harry turned and closed the door as silently as he possibly could and made his way downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen, it was empty so he went over to the ancient oven and put a kettle of water to boil. He searched the familiar kitchen for a mug and some teabags, put them on the counter and sat at the table to wait for the kettle to boil.

As he sat there he ran his fingers through his hair about the mess they had landed themselves in. It took all his strength last night not to run over to Sirius and launch himself into his arms. He'd wanted his long dead godfather to hold him and tell him everything was ok, it didn't matter at the time that he was a thirty three year old man, he wanted to be held like an infant by the man he saw as his Dad, the man he had watched die. He wanted to be able to take them all back with him to the future and knew he couldn't, he knew he shouldn't be getting attached to these people again because once he left he was going to have to mourn them all, all over again. But none of that mattered to his heart, his stupid heart. Always getting him into trouble!

The kettle screeched at this point, interrupting Harry from his musings. He went over to it quickly in a vain attempt to not wake everyone in the house. He had gotten so used to having an electric muggle kettle that he had forgotten turn the whistle off? He poured his tea and sat back down nursing his cup. He was still sitting doing just that when Molly came into the kitchen, in her dressing gown to get breakfast ready for everyone.

'You're up early Harry dear.' She said startling Harry who hadn't heard her enter the kitchen.

'No, I'm not.' Replied Harry 'This is the normal wake up time for me. I usual try to get my tea then get breakfast started before Ginny takes over so I can have a shower before work. Or before my children zap me of all my energy.'

Molly chuckled at that last bit.

'Speaking of Ginny' he said 'I should make her a cup of tea, she's like an angry lion if she doesn't have any. You should have seen her when she was pregnant and wasn't allowed any caffeine!'

'Have you seen yourself without any tea?' came a voice from the door 'You literally cannot function! Besides I believe you are the lion in this relationship.'

Ginny came into the room with a still sleepy Lilly on her hip.

'Touché, my dear.' Harry said handing her a mug of tea with a kiss 'Touché.'

Noticing the look of longing on her mothers face and just what she was looking at, Ginny sat down next to her and said.

'Mum, this is your youngest grandchild, Lilly. Would you like to hold her?'

'Yes!' replied Molly without hesitation and stretched her arms out for Lilly.

Harry laughed at this and both woman turned to him, Molly with a hurt expression and Ginny with a look that clearly told him he was in trouble.

'Sorry' said Harry with amusement 'It's just, Lilly is your youngest grandchild.'

Looking around it was obvious that neither of the women saw what was funny.

'Well' he said 'She's your _youngest _yet she's the first one you've ever held. I find that funny, Don't you? Oh, I cant wait to tell Vic when we get home she's gonna hate us!'

He asked the women both of whom were now smiling. Ginny nodded and stood up.

'So who wants tea and toast?' she asked 'I believe that is my speciality.'

'Well' Mused Harry 'I've already made tea, so you don't have to do that. Lilly, what would you like for breakfast?'

'Cake.' came Lilly's answer immediately.

'Just like your mum.' chuckled Molly 'She always used to ask for cake for breakfast. I remember once I asked her how she wanted her eggs and she said "in cake please mummy".'

She laughed at the indignant look on her daughters face, who was now chasing Harry around the kitchen for laughing at her.

'If I hadn't left my wand upstairs I'd be hexing you right now.' she said to Harry who had taken Lilly for protection.

'Lilly-Bean Mummy's trying to hurt me!' he said dramatically to his daughter.

'No Mummy!' she said to Ginny ' If you hurt Daddy he won't be able to get the bad men. And he won't be able to give kisses and Daddy's kisses are the best kisses!'

'Yeah.' said Harry peppering kisses all over his daughters face and hair 'You tell her!'

'Such a Daddy's girl.' teased Ginny.

'And what about the boy that practically broke my nose this morning? You got two Mummy's boys. Besides she's not a Daddy's girl, she loves you just as much as me!'

'You took six months off work after she was born and hardly put her down or let anyone else hold her in that time. Her first words were "Daddy" and "Up". You spoiled her from day one, she can't do anything wrong in your eyes! She is a Daddy's girl and you just encourage it, but it's not just her.' Ginny added 'Oh no, you can't tell the boys off either! You leave that to me, so when I tell them off they run to Daddy for hugs and cake!'

'Exactly, we're working together in this crazy world called parenting.' concluded Harry.

Harry looked up at the bark of laughter that had just came through the door, followed by his Godfather. Sirius smiled at them, tears of laughter in his eyes.

'You two.' he said gesturing to Harry and Ginny 'Just reminded me so much of Lily and James. Lily always thought James was spoiling Harry.'

'Thank you.' he said to Molly who just handed him a cup of tea.

'I remember once.' he continued 'Lily had told Harry off for picking the cat up by his tail, and told James to make sure that I didn't give him any special treatment for the rest of the day. So James did, he absolutely made sure that under no circumstances was I to lavish any attention on Harry. All the while feeding him ice cream and cake, and then Moony came over and gave Harry this huge bar of Honeydukes chocolate and a new stuffed dragon, he'd been tutoring this rich kid in charms and he decided he was too old for toys and he didn't like the flavour of the chocolate. So his mum asked Remus if she knew any children that would like his toys and gave him the chocolate. Peter didn't come that day his mum was ill or more likely his twitchy little nose was too far stuck up Voldemorts.'

Harry cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Lilly.

'Plumbing.' He said with a bark of laughter ''Then we all went flying in the garden with Harry taking turns on flying with James and Remus. When Lily came home that day she hexed James and said "I told you not to give him any special treatment today!" and James just replied with "No, you said I wasn't to let Padfoot lavish any attention on him today. You said nothing about Remus and I." When she calmed down she told us she didn't know weather she should laugh or cry at our audacity and I told her she'd married a Marauder, if she didn't want us to bend the rules she should've chosen a different man. Then James hit me for even suggesting that Lily could be happy with another man.'

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen at this point and Harry spoke before Hermione could open her mouth.

'Let's have breakfast before discussing how to get home.' looking at Ron he said 'We all know that Ron doesn't function until he's eaten enough to kill a Hippogriff. We also know that he is prone to angry outbursts when hungry.'

They both nodded and sat down.

'So what's for breakfast mum?' Ron asked Molly.

'Cake.' said Lilly before Molly could answer.

'Tell your daughter she can't have cake for breakfast.' Ginny whispered in Harry's ear, loud enough for all the other adults to hear, but not Lilly who had found Crookshanks and was playing with him on the floor.

'Lilly.' said Harry hesitantly.

'Yes, Daddy?' She said smiling brightly at him.

'You can't have cake for breakfast,' He said quickly.

'Daddy, you are still mad at me.' she croaked eyes filling with tears.

'No, baby!' Harry cried kneeling down beside her 'You can't have cake because there is no cake. But we'll make cake later, will that be ok?'

All around the kitchen people were sniggering including Arthur who had just entered. Ginny raised one eyebrow and smirked at Harry.

Harry stood up and declared 'My name is Harry Potter and my baby girl has me wrapped around her little finger. If I can do anything to make her smile I will and I will hurt anything that comes close to hurting her!'

'Hi Harry.' said Ron and Arthur together.

'Merlin help us when she starts to date.' sighed Ginny.

'She's not going to date.' replied Harry.

'I used to say that about Ginny.' came Arthur's voice 'But apparently she went and got married and had three children.'

'I'm still a Daddy's girl.' whispered Ginny wrapping her arms around her younger father, who smiled and hugged her back.

'Lilly, have I ever told you about these awesome women called Nuns?'

Arthur laughed at Harry's attempt to keep his little girl as his little girl.

'You cannot turn our daughter into a nun!' came Ginny's voice who was still hugging her Dad.

'Fine.' Harry conceded turning to Lilly 'No dating till your married!'

'Then how is she going to find herself a husband?' asked Ron.

'I think that's the point Ronald.' said Hermione.

'Oh, that's brilliant.' Ron exclaimed 'Rosie can't date till she's married either.'

Harry and Ron high fived at their fool proof plan at keeping their daughters away from men.

_CRACK!_ Two identical red heads clad in two identical blue dressing gowns appeared in the middle of kitchen. They looked at the new comers one of which was wrapped around their father but before they could ask, Fred was engulfed in a hug not unlike his mothers, from the woman who had been hugging his Dad not seconds before. Before she could let go a ginger man had joined in the game of what can only be called 'let's suffocate Fred' and left George looking on in amusement.

Suddenly the room was full of people and they all seemed intent to stare at the newcomers like they were some sort of freak show amusement.

Harry feeling the eyes on him looked up from where was he was still sitting on the floor into the emerald eyes of himself, wow that's confusing he thought. _Harry's_ eyebrows were furrowed in thought and then he spoke up, finally ending the silence of the kitchen.

'Have we met?' he asked. 'Do I know you?'

'Yes.' replied Harry. 'I think we know each other really well.'

_Harry's _eyebrows shot up at this, no one knew him really well, he didn't let them.

'I think introductions and explanations are in order.' said Remus who was being followed into the kitchen by Teddy, James and Al.

When the last boy entered there was a gasp went around the kitchen and everyone looked at _Harry_.

'Fine.' said Harry 'We'll do the whole introductions thing again, but there is to be absolutely no interruptions until the very end.' he finished looking pointedly at _Hermione_.

Everyone nodded so Harry began.

'I'm Harry James Potter.' He looked up at the gasp that went through the room at this news but no one spoke so he continued. 'Last night I arrived here with the help of a curious little girl and a Time-Turner from 2012. I'm Head Auror at the Ministry Of Magic, I have three children and I'm an animagus.' He added the last bit simply because he wanted the young him to know that he was one.

'Hi.' said Ginny with a small wave to her audience. 'I'm Ginny Potter.' there was a murmur that went through the room at this news. _Harry _and _Ginny _had gone bright red and Fred, George and _Ron _were glaring at _Harry. _'Yes, that means I'm married to him.' she said pointing at Harry who winked at her. 'We have three children, I was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and am now the Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. I'm not and animagus and never give up on him, he comes round eventually, obviously.' She added with a smile to _Ginny_.

'I'm Ron Weasley.' Grinned Ron. 'I was and Auror for two years, until we got rid of all the really scary guys, and it just wasn't challenging enough any more.' Harry raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. 'After leaving the Aurors I started working with my brother at his joke shop. I'm married with two children, I'm not an animagus but I did invent the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes Confounding Can.'

Fred raised his hand at this and said 'Really sorry for interrupting but...'

'We were wondering...' said George.

'Just who was stupid enough...' said Fred.

'To marry you?' they finished together grinning.

Ron didn't answer them.

'I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley.' said Hermione.

'Pay up.' said Fred to George.

'Not yet.' said George 'I mean you never know she might have married me.' He blew a kiss at the blushing _Hermione._

'I'm married to Ronald Bilius Weasley!'

_Ron _looked like you could fry an egg on his face, _Hermione _was almost as red but she also had a little smile playing on her lips and George passed a Galleon over to Fred.

'I used to work for the Department For The Regulation And Control Of Magical Creatures but I will be starting anew at The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement in two weeks. I have two children Rose and Hugo and I'm not an animagus. I did however single handedly change the laws about all magical creatures and with the help of Harry Potter overturned the werewolf laws. Werewolves are now allowed to work and live like normal human beings in the magical world without threat of prejudice.'

'Way cooler than turning into a kitty cat!' Teased Ron.

'Kitty cat?' Said _Harry_ 'We pull a McGonagall?'

'It's a rather macho kitty cat.' smiled Ginny 'It's the Hungarian Horntail of Kitty cats.'

'But still.' snorted _Ron _looking at _Harry _'It's a cat.'

By this point everyone who had been there last night when the time travellers arrived were in the kitchen along with all the people from the house.

'Come on Uncle Harry.' said Teddy 'Let's show em' what a real animagus looks like I'll go first.'

With that he promptly turned into Grey wolf with amber eyes. The wolf walked over to Tonks who was smiling and Remus who looked as though he was about to burst with pride. Tonks held her hand out and Teddy let her scratch behind his ears.

'Prettier than you dog!' Remus called over to Sirius who immediately turned into a dog, much to the excitement of Lilly.

Lilly was trying to pet this new animal when McGonagall not wanting to be out done turned into a cat.

'Ok...' said Fred.

'This is getting a bit...' said George.

'Out of hand.' Finished Fred.

'This is a kitchen...'

'Not a Magical Menagerie...'

'Harry, just turn into a pussy...'

'And get it over with.' They finished together wearing identical evil grins.

Both Ron's were laughing so hard at this that Ron was holding onto Hermione to stand and _Ron_ had fell out of his chair and was rolling on the floor clutching his sides. Ginny came up behind the twins without them noticing and hit them both round the backs of the head. Ignoring the 'Ow's' of protest Ginny turned to her husband and said.

'Harry just transform into Kitty, maybe it'll shut this lot up.'

Harry just shrugged and moved to the side of the kitchen where there was more room to transform and did so. The room went silent.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was a majestic and proud looking Lion. It was beautiful! There were no other words to describe this animal only beautiful. It's mane was oddly messy for a Lion and his eyes looked like emeralds in the morning light.

'Kitty!' cried Lilly running over to the beast. She immediately wrapped her fingers in his mane and attempted to pull herself up onto it's back, she wouldn't have been able to do so it the Lion hadn't sat back and let her scramble onto him. 'Kitty' she said again contentedly rubbing her cheek in his fur.

'We take it back...' said Fred in awe.

'You are not a pussy...' said an equally awed George.

'Please don't eat us.' they concluded.

The wolf, dog and cat turned back into humans and Sirius went to sit next to _Harry_.

'Did you know you could do that?' He asked.

'If I knew do you really think the Daily Prophet would be saying what they are saying about me?' He was watching the Lion that was now being fed toast by the little boy that looked incredibly like and _Harry._

Ginny walked over to the Lion and gently pulled Lilly off his back so he could turn back into a human. When Harry was Harry again he smiled and bowed to his audience, James, Sirius, Fred, George and Dumbledore were giving him a standing ovation.

'A true Gryffindor Lion.' said Dumbledore proudly.

Although James had seen his father transform many times he still thought it was incredibly cool, he had once tried to convince Harry, when he was five, to come to school with him in his Lion form so he could stop the other kids from laughing at his hair. Harry refused and was called to school later that week when somehow all the computers in the computer room had blown up when James was being picked on. It was concluded that James couldn't possibly have had anything to do with the computers, but all the other kids were now so scared of James blowing them up that they never called him carrot top again. He ended up making a small group of friends or more accurately mischief makers and happily accepted the toy broom that Harry had brought him for his first bout of accidental magic. The only problem was that he was now more prone than other magical children to bouts accidental magic, to the point that Harry and Ginny had decided that he was in fact controlling it. If that was true then he was probably going to be as powerful as his father one day, but seeing as they couldn't prove anything they had to live with the fact that James was now a magical ticking time bomb.

'That was bloody brilliant Harry!' said_ Ron _'When did you learn how to do it?' _Harry _who also wanted to know the answer to this question was now listening intently to the time traveller.

'Oh, urm.' He hesitated looking at Hermione, was it ok to tell them this? She nodded slightly so he continued. 'After the Battle-Of-Hogwarts, after I killed Riddle, I was admitted to St Mungo's, I was in a pretty bad way apparently.'

'Near mental and physical collapse.' Said Ginny incredulously 'That's a bit more than pretty bad!'

'I didn't want to be there.' He continued ignoring Ginny's outburst 'Ginny made me stay in there.'

'After all of us already tried. I might add.' Said Ron.

'Tried!' cried Hermione 'I begged, I actually begged on my knees and cried and you said no! Ginny comes along bats her eyelashes and you go willingly.'

'I didn't bat my eyelashes!' said Ginny 'I just told him that under no uncertain terms was I going to date a dead guy and if he wanted us to have any kind of future he would get his arse over to St Mungo's. Or I would start going out with Dean again.'

'Dean?' Yelled _Ron _'Dean Thomas? You dated Dean Thomas? Oh I am going to kill that smarmy git for looking at my sister. It is obvious she is made for Harry Potter!'

'It is?' said Harry 'I seem to remember you, conceding defeat only because you'd rather it was me than Michael or Dean? Or anyone else for that matter.'

'Michael and Dean!?' Yelled _Ron _'Blimey Ginny, how many boyfriends have you had?'

'Not that it's any of your business.' snapped Ginny 'But there have only been three! Besides at this point in time, there have been none!' She looked over at her younger self and said 'Don't ever let him get to you, he's just jealous that he has to keep a picture of Aunt Muriel under his pillow to get any kisses.'

Before both Ron's had a chance to reply Harry jumped in.

'Back to my story.' he said. 'So, there I was being held at St Mungo's against my will.'

'Drama Queen.' Whispered Ron sarcastically.

'They gave me my own private room to stop the reporters from swarming in and every evening at half past seven a healer would come in with this potion. It tasted disgusting! Imagine Skele-Grow but ten times worse. So anyway one night after I'd been there for about a week the healer came in, not to find me but a Lion. I hadn't even noticed I'd transformed so when the healer started screaming I thought something was wrong. I tried to ask him what was wrong but of course it just came out as a roar. Ginny came running in at that moment, took one look at me and says "Harry, do you know that you're an animagus? You're currently a Lion." I looked down noticed I had paws and started to panic, I didn't know how to turn back into a human, maybe I was dreaming? In the end all it took was thinking about being human again and there I was. Needless to say that healer never came to help me again.'

_Harry _looked at him and said 'Why do you think that it only happened after the battle?'

Harry knew the answer to this question but he also knew that he couldn't tell everyone the whole answer, even if he was going to obliviate them all. So he went for the abbreviated version.

'During the battle.' He started 'There was a cease fire, where Voldemort asked for me. I went, I sacrificed myself.'

He had to stop there at the shout that went through the kitchen. Molly was silently crying, Sirius had jumped up and was now holding Harry looking for signs of death. Content that Harry was in fact alive he folded him into a hug and held him until Dumbledore spoke.

'Why?' he asked 'Why did you sacrifice yourself?'

Harry turned to his old headmaster and answered 'You were right. All that you're thinking right now about Riddle and me, is right. I had to sacrifice myself, it was the only way people were going to live.'

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, he had thought that maybe Harry was a Horcrux but to have the boy, well man, say it to him was still a shock. He looked at _Harry _with sadness dimming his eyes, he was going to have to let this boy die for the greater good. He shuddered at the thought but then _Harry _looked up right into his eyes and he had to look away. He wouldn't look at _Harry_ he couldn't, every time he did it was like looking at Tom, he couldn't give Tom information through Harry.

'Nobel Git.' murmured Ginny.

Harry smiled and said 'Your Nobel Git.'

Ginny pulled herself up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry at that.

'Ewwwww!' came three identical, disgusted voices.

Harry felt a hand pushing at his chest and looked down at his son. 'Yes?' he said in amusement.

'We talked about this!' said James 'You are both adults! You cannot do this in front of people! And definitely not me!'

Everyone in the kitchen was laughing except James, Al and Lilly.

'Of course.' He said 'How about we finish the introductions, huh?'

James nodded still watching his Dad out of the corner of his eye in case he tried to be disgusting with his Mum again. Teddy stood up.

'Hi, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin. Yes that means that old Moony here is my dad.' he added as all the kids looked at Remus. 'I'm a fourteen year old Gryffindor, soon to be fourth year. I'm a wolf animagus as you all just saw, my mother is Nymphadora Tonks and I'm a metamorphmagus. My Godfather is Harry Potter. Oh, and McGonagall says I'm the best student in the whole school at transfiguration and that's saying something seeing as I'm only fourth, well third at the time, year. She actually says I'm better than Aunt Hermione was at my age.' He smirked at _Hermione_.

Remus was smiling proudly at anyone who would look at him and Tonks was hugging him again.

James stood on the table and cleared his throat.

'James Sirius Potter! Get off that table right now!' yelled Ginny.

'Everyone needs to see me mother!' He replied 'I promise to get down immediately when I finish.' He smiled at his Mum and began.

'As you just heard from my Mums impression of a banshee.' He started 'My name is James Sirius Potter. I'm eight years old. Son of the Saviour of the Wizarding World Harry Potter and the Two time Quidditch world cup winning chaser Ginny Potter. Grandson of the infamous marauder Prongs and as such adopted grandchild of all the marauders. Grandchild of the woman who did in Bellatrix Lestrange Molly Weasley and the first Ministry Employee to fly an aeroplane Arthur Weasley. Nephew of the Weasley Twins, prankster extraordinaire, accidental magic prodigy and future Gryffindor chaser. I am named after two marauders and Peeves is awaiting my entrance to Hogwarts. I am the future of pranking in this family and take it extremely seriously! I will do the marauders and my uncles proud.' He finished solemnly.

Fred and George cheered and moved _Ron _down a seat, so they could seat James between them. James smiled and waved at his audience and then sat down between his young uncles.

Before anyone could say anything about the new information that James had let slip Al started talking.

'Hi.' said the Harry Potter clone timidly from where he stood at his fathers side. 'I'm Albus Potter but most people just call me Al. I'm six, I'm Harry and Ginny's second child. I don't like pranks because James usually always pranks me. My favourite thing in the whole wide world is Quidditch. I like to cook with my Dad. My teachers say I'm really bright and not is mischievous as my brother and I really love Quidditch!

He didn't seem to notice that he had said Quidditch twice and if anyone had noticed his lack of middle name they didn't mention it.

'I'm Lilly.' said Lilly. 'Mummy says I'm a Daddy's girl, I think that means that I love my daddy mostest in the whole world, and that's twue. I have a cat called Fluffy and my Daddy's going to make cake later. I'm four and that means that I'm nearly big enough to fly without Daddy and go to school. When I go to Hogwarts I'm gonna be a seeker like my Daddy. And Aunt Minnie says I'm like the old Lily. Daddy says I'm not allowed to date until I'm mawied.' Everyone laughed at that. 'Daddy can it be chocolate cake cause that's Teddy's favourite?'

When Harry nodded she smiled at him and went over to Teddy, who opened his arms immediately as she scrambled onto his lap.

'Ok.' said Harry 'That's all of us. Any questions?'

That was the stupidest question he could have possibly asked as the whole room started shouting questions at them, each person trying to be louder than the other so they could have their question answered first.

'When do Remus and Tonks get together?'

'What's his middle name?'

'You're related to the Marauders?'

'Why is the Lion called Kitty?'

'How many grandchildren do I have?'

'Mum does in Bellatrix?'

'When do I fly an Aeroplane?'

'Is he a werewolf?'

'How are you alive if you sacrificed yourself?'

It was going to be a long day, Harry still hadn't had breakfast yet! The four adults retreated unnoticed out of the kitchen leaving the children to answer the questions that they could.

'Harry the Time-Turner isn't completely broken.' said Hermione 'All I need is to get home and I could fix it within a week.'

'That's great Hermione.' exclaimed Harry 'One small snag, How are you going to get home?'

'Well that's the other thing.' she replied 'There's enough Time Sand to get me and Ron home, to Rose and Hugo and I could come back in a week, maybe less depending, and take you all home too.'

'Hermione how do you know it'll work?'

'I don't.'

'Hermione.' he started but was cut off by Ron.

'Look Harry, if you were in our position and stuck in the past with your children still in the future, and you had a chance to get back to them, are you saying you wouldn't? Even if that chance was incredibly small and might not really be a chance...'

'Ron shut up.' said Hermione 'It will get us home.'

'Please Harry.' Pleaded Ron.

'If we stay.' said Hermione 'If we stay, we stand a huge chance of messing with our future dramatically. If I get home, I can fix the Time-Turner much quicker than I can in this time. I can get us all home within a week and my children will still have parents.'

'Ok.' said Harry 'You should go home. But please promise me right now that it's safe for you to do so.'

Ron chuckled 'Harry mate, when has anything we've ever done been safe?'

Harry couldn't help it he started laughing to.

'Harry, Ginny.' said Hermione taking on the serious tone she usually reserved for trying to get laws past. 'You can't tell those guys about the Horcruxes, you can't do anything about the one in this house. Don't tell Fred about what happens to him, the others can handle their fates and so could he but Molly and George won't be able to. And most importantly don't do anything that can't be obliviated from someone's mind.'

'Ok.' said Harry.

'I think even the kids know not to tell Fred did you see the way James is acting with them? It's like he's known him his whole life.' Said Ginny.

'We'd better get going.' said Ron 'We won't say goodbye to everyone, Mum'll try to keep us.'

'Bye, then.' said Harry hugging them both.

'Goodbye.' said Ginny 'I hope you know you owe us dinner now.'

'I'll do my famous burnt trout.' laughed Hermione while Ron and Harry groaned.

Hermione pulled out the Time-Turner, that was looking surprisingly less mangled than last night.

'Hermione, did you sleep last night or stay up trying to fix that?' asked Harry.

'She got to bed at half past four this morning.' Ron answered for her.

'Oi.' she said poking Ron's chest. 'My not sleeping, means we get to go home to our children.'

'And that is why I love you my dear.' said Ron 'Because your mind is as beautiful as you are.'

Hermione flushed at this grabbed Ron's hand and started pulling him into the parlour. 'It will take all who are in the room with us to the future, so you should probably stay there and check in a minute that we're gone.'

'Make sure Kreature isn't in there before you go.' reminded Ginny.

Ron smiled in thanks at his sister for that one and they entered the parlour.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a few moments then walked down to the parlour themselves. Ginny put her ear against the door and said 'I don't hear anything.'

So Harry opened the door. 'They're gone.' he sighed.

'I do hope they'll be ok.' worried Ginny.

'They'll be fine.' said Harry more to himself than Ginny.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her briefly on the lips, and with that they made their way back into the Kitchen together to face the questioning from the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to let you know I'm not JKR. If I was I wouldn't be writing FanFiction on a second hand six year old laptop in my spare time.**

**A/N: I'm not going to ask if there is anything you'd like to see in this story, as much as I love everyone's feedback, I prefer writing my own story ;) I have a plan for this story and actually hate seeing FanFics which start with "If there is anything you'd like to see"**

**I am planning to do a oneshot of James' first accidental magic though, I was wondering if that was something any of you would actually read?**

**Also I have read so many of these Time-Travel fics and I have to admit I love them, but I hate how so many of the characters are portrayed in other peoples stories. This is why my Remus Lupin is so proud to be a dad. He's a Gryffindor for goodness sake, I know in the original stories he was scared but once he went back and Teddy was born, he was such a proud father. Do you remember what how happy he was when he was born? If you don't go back and read the books, If you've only ever watched the films, put down whatever you're reading this on and for goodness sake READ THE BOOKS! The characters are completely different than in the films and there are so many great things you will miss. I understand that Remus would be worried about the werewolf thing but being a wolf, he'd have a need to protect his young and being the kind lovable Remus, how could he possibly turn his son away? **

**Also Harry's speech about Snape I feel I have to explain. I don't think Harry just named his son after Snape simply because he died for Harry, as so many others have decided, I believe that Harry spent quite sometime trying to understand Snape and what he did and then decided, and I think that Snapes reaction in this fic shows that what Harry has learned about him is true. Also he was once Lily's best friend so there's no way that he can possibly be as bad as many portray him to be. He had to be horrible to Harry, it was his cover story, it was made easier by the fact that Harry looked like James, a man he hated. Can you imagine what it would have been like for Snape if Harry had looked like his mother instead?**

**On with the show then folks...**

**Chapter 4: Soul-Bonds and Apologies**

'I do hope they got home alright.' whispered Ginny in front of the kitchen door.

'Of course they did.' said Harry 'It's Ron and Hermione. Hermione can do anything and it's really quite amazing what Ron can do when his children are involved.'

'You're right.' sighed Ginny 'We should probably get back in there before James does something stupid.'

Harry nodded and pushed the door open. That was a mistake! If they had stayed in the hallway, they could've pretended that all was well in the kitchen. But no, they had to go back in didn't they!?

The scene that greeted them in the kitchen was one of sheer pandemonium. Snape's hair was flashing between red and gold and his robes now sported a Gryffindor Lion. Remus and Tonks now seemed to be wearing matching Giraffe onesies, but they were turquoise and white instead of brown and white. _Ron's_ plate had turned into a large orange spider with a beard like Dumbledore's, that was attempting to teach _Ron_ how to dance. _Ginny _and _Harry _were magically bound together with canaries flying around their heads in a heart formation, instead of whistling they were saying 'kiss, kiss!' Dumbledore's purple robes had turned into a rainbow of tie-dye and his hat had turned into a rainbow coloured beret. And McGonagall was being chased around the kitchen by Sirius, both in their animagus forms.

It didn't take long to find out who the masterminds of this were as Fred, George and James stood on the dining table holding each other up with tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Harry raised his hand and a sound, much like a cannon being fired, reverberated through the kitchen. All laughter and death threats stopped at once, the only movement that was still happening was the chase between McGonagall and Sirius.

'Sirius!' shouted Harry 'Stop chasing Minerva!' when this didn't happen he raised his hand again and they both stopped dead right in front of him completely frozen.

'We were gone for maybe five minutes.' said Ginny in a very Mrs Weasley-esque voice with her hands on her hips. 'What the hell happened?' she finished looking pointedly at James.

Everyone started talking at once. 'Silence!' said Harry. The people from the past didn't know just what had happened to _Harry_ between now and this future Harry, but this future Harry seemed to have power radiate from him. He was one of those people that you just submitted to, he seemed to have more authority than Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape put together, and that was saying something.

'Molly.' Harry said 'Can you tell me what happened please?'

Molly smiled at Harry's trust in her. 'The twins were bored when you lot left and they noticed that you wouldn't be answering any of their questions just yet, so attempted to liven up the place buy turning Remus and Tonks into Giraffes but it didn't go quite to plan so they decided they should try to scare dear I _Ron_ to death.' Harry looked at his whimpering friend whose eyes hadn't left the spider. 'Then James said he had something that could make them smile. He pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a muggle sewing kit, threaded some kind of multi-coloured thread through this sparkling needle thing and suddenly there was this rainbow that went over the room. When the rainbow disappeared this is what we were left with.'

Harry waved his wand in his friends direction and the Dumbledore spider, that was in no way scary disappeared. _Ron's_ whimpers stopped but his eyes still held a haunted look.

'I'm going to kill you!' he whispered venomously to Fred and George. This might have been scary had _Ron _not been deathly pale and shaking.

'You used a liven up box?' Harry asked James. James nodded and Harry continued 'a truth one?' James nodded again.

'Ok, guys I can fix you.' He pulled his wand out of his sleeve holster and waved it at Sirius and McGonagall, they immediately turned back into humans.

'Well.' huffed McGonagall 'I chased you and James around Hogwarts enough, I supposed I deserved that did I?'

Harry laughed 'Well, the Truth Liven-Up box only makes the truth come to life, albeit in the funniest way possible. So yeah, either you've had a long seated hope and dream that Snuffles would chase you around or Sirius has really wanted to do it to you.'

McGonagall turned so quickly it was a blur and pointed her wand right between Sirius' eyes, Sirius was watching the wand with crossed eyes as she said. 'I have never even thought about getting a dog to chase me. So dazzle me Black, why did you chase me?'

'When I first became an animagus.' started Sirius, still watching the wand. 'James said how hilarious it would be if I chased you and Mrs Norris around Hogwarts. I managed to chase Mrs Norris up a tree and Hagrid had to get her down while Filch was sprouting venom about the out of control forest animals. You may remember when he wanted to block off the forest with a fifty foot tall magical fence? Well, yeah that was because of us. But I never managed to find you in your animagus form to be able chase you, I wasn't all that bothered by that mind you. As Moony said at the time, as soon as I started chasing you, you'd turn back into you and hex me to hell and back. But apparently, well according to that spell at least, I've always still wanted to do it. Probably because I knew how much James would've loved it, maybe because I still thought it'd be fun. So, now you lower the wand and admit you love my quirkiness?' he said with what he hoped was a winning smile.

The smile didn't work and Sirius was now the proud owner of the word DOG written across his forehead. Harry couldn't help himself he burst into laughter at the sight of his Godfather looking so put out. Sirius scowled at him and said 'If I didn't know that your father would be doing the exact same thing if he were here, I'd hex the word PUSSY across your head!'

This only made the whole room to burst into laughter as Harry pouted at his still scowling Godfather. Ginny put her hand on his arm and said in a low voice. 'Don't pout. You know what it does to me.'

'Oi, oi!' came Sirius' voice as the twins waggled their eyebrows at the still magically bound _Harry _and _Ginny. _'There you go _Harry _just pout and she's yours.'

Harry taking pity on his younger self and wife waved his wand in their direction next and they came apart. Due to the fact that he gave no warning, they both fell to the floor on top of each other. When they finally got up they were both completely scarlet and furious. _Ginny _hissed like an angry cat at her brothers and _Harry _hit his Godfather across the back of the head.

'Can you change this hex a bit Professor McGonagall?' Asked _Harry_. 'I believe it should say BAD DOG!'

Sirius was shaking with repressed laughter now. 'Come on.' he said through sniggers. 'It's some kind of truth spell thingy, so on some level you two must already love each other.' He finally succumbed to his laughter at his Godsons glare.

'Yeah...' said George.

'we were wondering about that...' said Fred.

'how come _Harry _and _Ginny_...'

'became all lovey...'

'and _Ron _and _Hermione...'_

'didn't?' they finished.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, well Hermione didn't tell them they couldn't say anything about this. Would it be safe? Ginny shrugged so Harry decided he could tell them.

'When Ginny and I got married.' he began 'Something happened.'

'I should hope so.' Growled Moody 'You were married for goodness sake a lot of things should happen. A lot of things should change.'

Harry sighed and continued 'When we got married our Master of Ceremonies was Filius Flitwick.'

'Oh.' squeaked Flitwick 'My dear boy and girl. Really? Oh, I'm so happy! I've never done that before. Was I any good?'

'Yes Professor.' smiled Ginny 'You were wonderful.'

'You've never done one since though Professor.' Laughed Harry. 'You said that ours was more than any other could ever be and resigned on the spot, of ever being Master Of Ceremonies of a wedding again.'

'Really?' He said surprised 'I've always wanted to do it, if I wasn't half Goblin and therefore banned from doing it, I'd be doing that instead of teaching. Why would I have resigned after one?'

'Like I was saying Professor something happened.' said Harry.

'Nothing bad.' added Ginny at the looks around the room. 'No that happened at Bill's wedding. Voldemort took over the ministry, nothing like that at our wedding.' she laughed at Bill's shocked look.

'So wait a minute!' shouted Bill 'Not only am I scarred beyond recognition in the future, but Voldemort ruined my Wedding?!' They just nodded at him. 'Do I ever catch a break?' he asked.

'Well.' hesitated Harry. 'You do marry Fleur Delacour. Does that count as catching a break?'

He snorted at the dreamy expression that had come over Bill's face at this news and continued his story for Flitwick.

'When you announced us Husband and wife, sir, and told us to kiss and then the whole room was filled with a golden light. Most people thought it was a charm of your doing and thought nothing of it until they saw you looking as shocked as they were. The golden light turned into some kind of firework display, as Ron so eloquently put it, and when it all stopped there were me and Ginny standing in the exact same spot with completely different rings.'

'A Soul-Bond.' said an astounded Dumbledore looking at the both of them over the top of his half moon spectacles.

'Yes.' nodded Ginny.

'The first in three hundred and sixty eight years, according to Flitwick.' Said Harry. 'So the fact that the Liven Up Truth Box picked up on that fact, even though we aren't even dating in this time, doesn't really shock me.'

The silence that followed this was one of awe. It was broken when Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Ginny, took their hands and said.

'I wish you success in your endeavours.

I wish you Joy in your life.

I wish you peace in your walk.

I wish you fruitfulness in your family.

And I wish you happiness in your bond.'

All three of their clasped hands glowed gold and suddenly Fawkes was flying overhead singing, this caused the room to fall into an awed silence again. When Fawkes had finished her song she perched on Harry's shoulder, clicked her beak three times and a gold blanket adorned with Phoenixes so realistic they looked alive, appeared out of thin air and into Ginny's arms. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Ginny's bewildered looks and said. 'Phoenixes are incredibly magical creatures. When their masters die they usually follow them to the after life not wanting to stay in a world with their familiar gone. I guessed that with my passing before your wedding you didn't get the traditional Soul-Bond gift of the Phoenix and I must have been right, as you wouldn't have got it now if you have it in your time. As I said incredibly magical creatures. I do believe Fawkes has been waiting his whole life to be able to do that and to think he almost didn't get the chance... Maybe you were meant to come back, maybe there is a reason? It is a great insult to phoenixes to not be able to give a Soul-Bond their gift, maybe this is the reason you are here?'

Flitwick looked at Dumbledore and said 'I didn't know that. So I'm guessing I didn't do that at your wedding?' he asked them.

'No.' they said in unison.

'Is that a bad thing?' asked Harry.

'No.' answered Dumbledore. 'Soul-Bonds are an ancient magic as are phoenixes, it will always find a way. Hence your being here right now.'

They were all smiling at each other and _Harry _couldn't help himself he took _Ginny's _hand under the table where no one could see. He felt a tingle go up his arm from where their hands were clasped and she looked over at him and smiled it would seem that they were each others future. For some reason this didn't seem to bother him, he had only ever looked at _Ginny_ as _Ron's _little sister but right now he could see their future, not just because it was literally standing in the room with them. But he could actually see it, he wanted it and he couldn't help but feel a fissure of jealousy for his future self, he already it! All he had to do was wait and he'd have it too, that made _Harry _happier than he had been in a very long time.

Harry cleared his throat and thanked Dumbledore, stroking Fawkes head he said 'He sang at your funeral, it was the most beautifully sad thing I had ever heard. Then he flew away and I've never seen another phoenix since. Does that mean he "followed" you?'

'Yes.' replied Dumbledore simply, smiling at his beloved bird.

'I thought being in the magical world.' said Harry 'That I'd see more phoenixes, at least in my travels. But no, not one, I have never met another. Why is that?'

'Phoenixes choose wizards like wands choose wizards Harry. I don't know where they come from, no one has ever been able to find out. There has been extensive research but it always comes to naught, so I'm not surprised that you haven't seen another. There may be none in your time until someone is chosen or there could be some, that you just don't know about.'

'That really is fascinating Professor.' said_ Hermione _from the table.

'It is, isn't it Miss Granger.' he replied.

'Professor?' asked Harry.

'Yes.' he answered.

'Would you like me to turn your robes back what they're supposed to be?'

'Will they change back on there own?'

'No, sir.'

'Then thank you Harry but I think I'll keep them like this.' he said jollily. 'I quite like them.'

'Ok, Professor.' Harry replied bemused 'May I ask what part of you has always wanted tie-dye robes?'

'Well.' He chuckled 'I have a theory that maybe it stems from my love of Muggle clothing, and I adored the colours that they all seemed to wear in the sixty's. But as I became headmaster in 1964 I don't think it would have been seemly for me to have been walking around in tie-dye tee shirts and baggy trousers, do you? Alas I finally have my tie-dye, and I plan on keeping it.' He said finally, running a long finger over one of the streaks of pink on his robe.

'Alrighty then...' said Fred.

'who had money on old hippy...' said George.

'most people just thought...'

'old eccentric...'

'they were obviously wrong!' they finished.

Dumbledore just chuckled at the twins antics and sat back down at the table.

'I have never wanted to be a Gryffindor!' spat Snape 'Can we please get rid of this ghastliness?' He gestured to his hair and clothing.

'Of course Severus.' said Harry 'And maybe it's not showing you what you want? Maybe it's showing you who you are?' he finished with a flick of his wand and Snape was back to being himself.

Snape looked at Harry when he said this but didn't react in any other way and Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling at Snape.

'Now Remus, Tonks?' laughed Ginny 'Do you have a long seated need to be Giraffes or just to dress like children again?'

'Well...' said Tonks 'Remus and I were Fred and Georges experiment, not the Liven-Up box thingy.'

'Oh, that explains it I suppose.' said Ginny.

'Ok well.' said Harry 'I have been nearly suffocated by my children, my son attempted to break my nose, I've nearly had a panic attack at losing my Godson, I have been coerced into making chocolate cake, my friends have gone back to the future without me, I've watched my Godfather chase the now headmistress of Hogwarts round the kitchen as animals and I have found out that my Hero and mentor is in actual fact just an old hippy. All before breakfast, thank god I managed a cup of tea! Do you think we could eat and get dressed before anything else happens please?' He pleaded.

'Coming right up.' said Molly 'Everyone good with sausage and eggs?'

The room nodded as one, the Hogwarts Professors had actually eaten before they got there but who were they to turn down Molly Weasley's cooking? So she set about cooking breakfast for twenty four people.

After breakfast they went upstairs to get dressed where Harry had to transfigure some old clothes out of the wardrobe in their room to fit his family. He really hoped Hermione would be able to get them home a bit sooner than a week like she promised. The kids went down before Harry and Ginny so they had a chance to talk.

'Do you think this all works out?' Ginny asked Harry in a worried little voice.

It was more his wife's voice than her question that worried Harry. This was Ginny Potter, when it came to emotions she has always been the strong one in their relationship to hear her so put out and worried, scared him.

'It's got to.' he answered 'As much as I love being able to see all these people again, I don't want my children stuck in a time with Voldemort at large. And I shudder to think what it is doing to our by us just being here now. The only thing that I'm holding onto is the fact that I can't remember any of this. Can you?'

'Of course I can I'm living it right now, you idiot!' she was looking at him as if he'd grown another head.

'No I mean, do you remember from your fourteen year old self that you were visited by time travellers from the future?'

She shook her head so he continued.

'Exactly, that must mean that we get home and we obliviate them and it all works works out in the end. Right? He asked his brow furrowed in worry.

She reached up and smoothed out his brow 'I love you Harry Potter. As long as I'm with you I know we'll be ok.'

'I fear your faith should be put somewhere else.' he said still worried but now smiling down at his wife. 'Maybe Hermione, she's got to get us back remember?'

'Then I have no doubt that we will get back.' she replied in a much stronger voice than earlier. 'Come on.' she said taking his hand. 'We have an army downstairs who want to know about the future.'

'And we can make them happy for a couple of days, and then wipe their memories and leave them worried and confused again.' he frowned 'Maybe I should go all dreamy when talking about the future? You know like Trelawney?'

Ginny snorted 'Ah.' she said dreamily 'I foresee Professor McGonagall hexing you for taking the piss.'

Harry laughed and followed her back downstairs and now into the living room, which was looking surprisingly clean. This must be after we cleaned it Harry thought, that means that Kreature has the Horcrux, if he could just. No! He shook the thought away, he had no idea what that would do to the future if he destroyed it now. He had to let things go forward exactly as they were meant to.

HPHPHPHP

Teddy was sitting in the corner talking quietly to his parents and it was breaking his heart to see it. Not only was this Teddy's only chance to talk to his parents and their only chance to talk to him but Harry wished he'd be able to do it. To just for one day, spend the whole day talking to his parents. But he knew he wouldn't be able to leave if that were the case and Teddy was going to have to. It hit him then that out of all of them Teddy, his Teddy, his Godson was going to have to be the strongest one here. He walked over to them and asked them to follow him. As he walked past he looked at Ginny and she understood what was about to happen, so she made sure that no one followed him.

Once they were in the Kitchen again Harry motioned for them to sit down and started talking.

'How much has Teddy told you about the future?' he asked them.

Teddy immediately sat up straighter and said in a scared little whisper 'Nothing, Uncle Harry, I swear.'

'It's ok Teddy.' he assured the boy. 'I think they need to know.'

Tonks was looking confused but Remus just nodded.

'We die, don't we?' He said sadly.

'Yes.' replied Harry 'You both die during the battle of Hogwarts. Teddy was two weeks old.'

'No!' gasped Tonks reaching for her son and hugging him furiously.

'I'm telling you this now.' Harry continued 'So that whatever time you have with him, while he's here can be used wisely to tell him what you've never been able to tell him, in our time.' He looked at his Godson that was trying very hard to blink away the tears in his eyes. 'There's only so much others can tell him and memories can show him.'

He looked at Remus and said 'How did you guess that you were dead?'

'When your fourteen year old son from the future climbs into your bed in the middle of the night it's a bit of a giveaway.' he smiled. 'I don't know many fourteen year olds that would willingly do that even if "They had a bad dream".' he finished and smiled at Teddy.

'I'm sorry.' he whispered. 'I just wanted to know what it would be like to be held by you and what you smelt like.'

He couldn't say anything else as his father had now joined his mother in hugging him.

Harry smiled at them sadly and said 'I'm gonna leave you now, I'll tell the others you wanted to get to know Teddy, we're not going to tell the others that you're dead. But I will make sure that you're left alone.'

When he stood to leave Remus followed him out and said 'Thank you! I know the reason he's so well rounded is that he's had you and I'm guessing Andromeda to look after him. Thank you for that, thank you for taking care of my little boy!'

'He's had what was left of the Order of the Phoenix and a loving Grandmother, it wasn't just me.'

'No, but there is so much you in him. Surely you can see that?'

'Can't say I've ever noticed.' replied Harry. 'He's a great kid and he's got an impossible chance to get to know his dead parents. Please give him what he needs? I beg of you, let him know what kind of parents you would have been and make sure he knows that even though you're dead, you love him!'

Remus just nodded and said 'I'm glad you're Godfather Harry, and if I've ever heart you in any way please accept my apology.'

Harry's heart almost burst hearing those words, there was no way Remus could know about the fight they had before Teddy was born but here was his chance to apologise for what he had said at the time.

'Remus.' he started hesitantly. 'Before Teddy was born, you left Tonks. You went back.' He assured him quickly at the look of pain that had flashed across his face. 'But we had an argument over it. You had left because you were scared that you had passed you lycanthropy onto your unborn child and offered to help me, Ron and Hermione on the quest that we were on. You were convinced your child would be ashamed of you. I told you that I'd be ashamed if you were my father. That wasn't and isn't true, Remus, I said it in the hope that you'd go back to Tonks and the baby and you did. But I never got the chance to apologise for saying it before you died and I think you died thinking that I was ashamed of you. I wasn't. I love you Remus, you mean so much to me. You were all I had left when Sirius died and I have lived with the fact that I couldn't apologise to you for the last fourteen years. Can you forgive me Remus? For what I said. Can you forgive me?'

'Harry, I wouldn't have made you Godfather of my child if I didn't.' said Remus his voice cracking with emotion. 'Of course I forgive you! Don't ever think that I hated you. It is physically impossible for me to that. Harry James Potter on the day you were born, you're father was so proud. He had all the marauders there in the hospital room explaining to us all how wonderful and amazing you were. He was convinced you were the best looking baby in the whole hospital and Lily said that he would think that, because you looked just like him.' He chuckled at the memory. 'He made us promise that no matter what would happen we would always look out for you, and I didn't manage to do that. None of us did. But you have done that for my son and I didn't even need to ask you to. Of course I forgive you, what you did is exactly what James would have done to me if I had gone to him after abandoning my wife and unborn child.'

'Thank you.' whispered Harry he wrapped his arms around Remus. 'I love you Moony.'

'I know Cub, I know.' he whispered back. 'So Sirius dies too, before me?'

Harry just nodded against Remus' shoulder.

'Don't worry I won't say anything.' He said as they parted.

'Thank you.' Harry said. 'Your son needs you Remus.'

Remus nodded and turned back to the kitchen door. When he entered Harry started to make his way back to the front room feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

HPHPHPHP

Ginny was waiting by the door when he entered and he smiled at her. He didn't know what it was but he felt compelled to pull her in his arms, not to kiss her, just to hold her and smell the sweet smelling hair that still intoxicated him after all these years. She sighed in his arms and looked up at him 'You told them didn't you?' she asked quietly.

She didn't ask in an accusing way just a simple statement of fact.

'Yes.' He replied. 'I want Teddy to be able to get to know them without being worried that he let something slip that he shouldn't have.'

She smiled and nodded 'Good.' she said as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

'Oi, you two!' came a voice in the distance. 'You gonna keep whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, or are you gonna start answering some real questions?'

Harry smirked at his Godfather and said 'As much as I could stay in Ginny's arms all day and have once or twice.' He grinned down at his wife who was wearing and equally ridiculous grin on her face at the memory. 'I guess I should answer some questions.'

'What would you like to know?' he said folding himself into one of the free sofas so Ginny could sit beside him.

'I marry Fleur Delacour?' asked Bill immediately.

'Yes, you already know this.' said Harry 'We already told you.'

'Just checking it wasn't a joke.' He replied the dreamy expression coming back onto his face.

This caused Fred and George to immediately mock him.

'Oh, Beel! You ees too andsome.' said Fred in a terrible female French accent, with his arms around George's neck.

George sighed and made his face look as dopey as he could make it and said in an uncanny impression of Bill 'Fleur, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. It doesn't bother me that you couldn't beat a fourteen year old boy in Triwizard Tournament.'

'Oh.' replied Fred batting his eyelashes 'You ees too kind. I love you!'

At this point they both pounced on Bill pretending to be simpering messes and kissing him while he tried to get away. By the time he got away from them the whole room was in stitches even Snape's mouth was twitching.

'To be fair.' laughed Ginny 'You've got that imitation almost perfect. They were disgusting to be around when they first got engaged! She used to feed him, do you remember Harry?'

'Vividly.' said Harry. 'I also seem to remember you pretending to be sick in your cornflakes behind them and calling her Phlegm.'

'You remember a lot from back then?' she said accusingly.

'I was in love with you and you were dating a boy who slept in the same room as me.' He said darkly 'I remember everything! Especially the vivid fantasies of how I would kill Dean and you'd come running into my arms realising that I was the one for you. And Ron would admit that we were meant to be together and give us no grief.' Ginny was laughing at the last part of that.

'How does Bill get his scars?' Asked Molly timidly as if afraid of the answer.

'Greyback.' said Ginny.

A shudder went through the room at this.

'The werewolf?' whispered Arthur, looking at his eldest son with fear. 'Does that mean he's a...?' He left the question hanging.

'No.' said Harry solemnly. 'It wasn't a full moon and he hadn't transformed. But you do have a few new quirks.'

'Quirks?' asked Bill.

'You know. Like being very cranky around the full moon and liking your meat practically still breathing on you plate.' said Ginny. 'Which of course means that your French wife is perfect for you. "Zee eenglish always over cook zere food".' she finished in a perfect imitation of Fleur.

'Us next.' said Fred while George raised his hand.

'This morning...' said George.

'You made it sound...'

'as if you...'

'know the Marauders...'

'we were just wondering...'

'if that were true...'

'Who are they?' They finished in typical twin style.

'You know what?' said Harry 'I think I'll leave this one for you to answer Padfoot, if you will?' he smiled at Sirius.

'Padfoot?' came two identical yells. 'You're Padfoot?'

It would seem that when excited the twins spoke in tandem instead of finishing each others sentences.

'Guilty.' said Sirius simply.

'Mr Padfoot, sir.' said the twins in tandem. 'If we may call you that?' at Sirius' nod they continued. 'May we please sir, ask who the other Messrs are? Please?'

'Well.' sighed Sirius truly loving what was happening. 'Messrs Wormtail you don't need to know about.' he scowled. 'Messrs Prongs was a great man, you actually know his son, Prongslet. Messrs Prongs was James Potter the first.' he added as he looked over at James Potter the second.

The twins gasped and ran over to _Harry_ who smiled at them.

'Prongslet, we bow to you.' They said together while bowing to _Harry_. Who was sniggering at their antics.

'Do you know what this means Forge?' asked George.

'I think I do Gred.' Replied Fred

They looked at each other and said 'We gave the heir to the Marauders, The Marauders Map! We did the right thing. Prongslet.' They said clapping him on the shoulders. 'This is the first time in our lives that, the right thing, doesn't seem wrong.'

They turned to James, Al and Lilly and said 'Oh rightful heirs to the Marauders, we applaud you. We envy you. We love you. And most importantly thanks to our baby sister.' they said looking over to an amused _Ginny. _'We are related to you! You not only have Marauder blood in your veins, but you have Weasley blood, Our blood.' They added just in case the children hadn't understood. 'We hope that you take your lineage seriously? And plan to do your uncles and Great uncles.' They winked at Sirius. 'Proud.'

'Yes sirs!' shouted James saluting them.

Harry laughed at that, it reminded him of how Peeves had reacted to the twins as they had left the castle in their seventh year. Al and Lilly were just giggling at the sheer weirdness of the situation.

'Ah well Gred.' said Fred. 'At least we got one.'

'Indeed Forge.' said George nodding. 'Indeed. So.' he said turning once again to Sirius 'Who is Messrs Moony?'

'I thought you would have worked that one out?' He said laughing at their bewildered faces. 'Messrs Moony is of course, the one and only... Professor Remus Lupin!'

'You mean to say...' said George.

'that we were...' said Fred.

'taught by a Marauder...'

'for a whole year...'

'and didn't know?'

'We must apologise...'

'For our wanton ways...'

'In the class of...'

'Professor Moony!' They finished.

McGonagall stood up at this point and said 'And what about all your other classes? All your other teachers? All of us who have had to sit the last six years, with you two in their classes bringing mayhem and disaster?'

'We would also like to apologise to Professor McGonagall...' said Fred.

'The great Cat Professor...' said George.

'For the last six years of...'

'Mayhem and...'

'Disaster.' They finished.

Dumbledore was once again laughing as was Flitwick but Snape was scowling at the twins.

Professor McGonagall looked at their dramatically sincere faces and sighed 'I guess that's as good as I'm going to get.' The twins smiled at her and sat down ready for the next question.

Arthur stood up. 'Do I really fly an Aeroplane?' He said excitedly.

'Yes Daddy.' said Ginny 'Your job at the ministry now includes talking to the muggle Prime Minister and taking care of him when he is in other countries. Somehow you managed to convince the Minister that we have now, who may I just say is amazing! That you needed to be able to fly the plane just in case the pilot is Imperioused.'

'All in all Arthur.' Grinned Harry 'You are now a hero among your office as you are still the only ministry employee who can fly an Aeroplane.'

Arthur looked so happy at this news. He looked like a child at Christmas that Father Christmas had made every toy in the world for. He actually jumped with happiness.

'Did you hear that Molly?' He was practically yelling 'I can fly an aeroplane!'

'Yes dear.' she replied 'But can you calm down just a bit? You're starting to frighten the children.'

He smiled around at everyone, opened his arms and said 'I Arthur Septimus Weasley, can fly and Aeroplane!' He sounded so proud of himself.

His children including the older Ginny and Harry all stood and clapped as he bowed to the room at large.

'Congratulations Arthur.' grinned Dumbledore 'I'm sure you're an amazing pilot!'

When Arthur finally sat back down he was still wearing the huge dopey grin, and it didn't look like it was going to moved for days.

'I'm really sorry.' said Dumbledore 'But I'm going to have to steal away all the members of the Order. There is a meeting about to start and it would be rather unseemly of me not to be there.'

'I don't think Remus and Tonks will be joining you.' said Harry. 'Will it be ok if they skip this meeting, Professor?'

'Of course Harry.' smiled Dumbledore 'We will meeting in the Kitchen, we will let you know when the meeting is over, but I will have to say goodbye now as I have work elsewhere today.'

The Order members made their way into the kitchen and Remus, Tonks and Teddy made their way to Remus' room. Harry herded his children upstairs, he was trying to get them in his room but James and Al seemed to have a different idea, and followed the twins to their room.

'Would it be ok?' asked _Ginny _'If we could have Lilly?'

'We promise to look after her.' smiled _Hermione _'_Ginny _wants to show her all of her Quidditch stuff and I thought I'd read to her?'

Harry looked down at his daughter and asked her if she wanted to go with them and she nodded and then held both their hands as they went up to _Ginny's _room.

'That's the first time she's ever wanted to go with someone else and not me.' sighed Harry 'I'm losing my baby! I knew it would happen one day, but not this soon.'

'Oh, stop being so dramatic!' said Ginny as they went into their room. 'She's only going because they said Quidditch.'

'Besides.' she said smiling impishly up at him. 'I seem to remember Order meetings going on for at least an hour and a half.'

She stroked one finger down the entirety of his chest. 'I was thinking, what could we possibly do alone with no children, for an hour and a half?'

Harry waved his wand at the door making sure no one could enter and pushed Ginny down onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cubs and Pups**

The next day Harry woke once again far too warm he didn't even have to open his eyes to know why. He could feel Ginny at his side, he could feel Al almost lying on top of him from the other side and he could definitely feel his daughter lying once again on his chest. He also felt a need to sneeze and not wanting to wake anyone he opened his eyes to look for a tissue. He saw what was trying to make him sneeze, one of Lilly's curls was dangerously close to his nostril and was tickling his nose. He moved his daughter as slowly and as carefully as he could and sat her by Ginny's side and disentangled Al's limbs from around him so he could get up.

Something was missing, something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, what was it?

JAMES!

Where was James? He wasn't lying on his own bed, he wasn't in Harry's bed, he went to the bathroom and he wasn't in there, he checked the twins room. The only thing's in there were two identical snoring masses of blankets surrounded by utter chaos. Harry was starting to panic, had they changed the timeline that much already? Had they inadvertently vanished James from their future? He looked into Remus' room, Teddy was there and sometimes when James had a bad dream he'd go to Teddy because he thought he was too old to go to his parents. He wasn't there. Harry was trying to hold back the terror that was starting to pulse through his veins.

The kitchen! Yes he had to be in the kitchen, he must of woken up and needed something to drink and then maybe fell asleep in there.

Harry made his way downstairs looking in the front room and the parlour just in case before he got to the kitchen, but they were empty. When he got to the kitchen James wasn't there. Harry had never had a panic attack before, not even at Hogwarts when he was being hunted by Voldemort, but he was quite sure that he was having one now. James where are you? He thought to himself. Not wanting to wake Ginny with the prospect that her eldest son may no longer exist Harry went to Sirius' room. If James was in this house Sirius would be able to find him, he knew more about this house than anyone, that's what happens when you spend a childhood trying to hide from your parents. He didn't even bother knocking on the door he just entered in a blind panic, and there on the bed lying across his Godfathers legs, how did he sleep like that? Was James. Harry let out a sigh of relief and scooped up his son.

'Oh sweet Merlin, James.' said Harry in a relieved whisper. 'I thought I'd never see you again.'

He was holding his son in a bone crushing embrace with his nose and lips in his hair. James, in a mood at being woken so early and so undignified, started to kick his legs at his father.

'Sorry.' said Harry. 'I lost you. Were you here all night?'

'Since half past eleven last night.' came the muffled voice of Sirius Black. 'Said something about "learning to be a marauder"?'

'Jamie.' said Harry, still holding James 'Can you please promise me that you'll let me know the next time you decide to disappear in the middle of the night?'

'Yes Daddy.' whispered James.

Harry smiled his son doesn't call him Daddy much any more and it made him happy hearing it from him.

'Ok.' said Harry putting James back on the bed 'What would you like for breakfast?'

'Sausage and toast.' Came his sons voice from his place in Sirius' chest.

Harry looked back when he got to the door, his Godfather had one arm around James and James was literally lying on top of him. Harry smiled sadly to himself thinking that it was such a shame that Sirius never got to have children, he would've been a fantastic, if quite reckless, father.

When Harry got down to the kitchen for the second time that morning Molly was already there with his tea.

'Thank you!' he smiled at her.

'That's quite alright Harry dear.' she replied 'You're a little later this morning than yesterday.'

'Hm.' He said. 'Yes. No, I was actually here earlier. But I was looking for James, he has taken it upon himself to sleep in with his namesake. And attempt to give me a heart attack in the process.'

Molly chuckled. 'Yes, Ginny was good at doing that. If the boys were home from Hogwarts I'd always find her in Bill or Charlie's beds. She never did bother with Per-Percy.'

She stuttered on the last name. Harry looked up at her and there were tears in her eyes, then he remembered this was the time when Percy wasn't talking to any of the family. He took her hand and said.

'He comes back.' she looked up at him 'Percy.' He said. 'In the end, he comes back.'

She gasped through her tears and pulled Harry into a hug 'Thank you!' she said 'Thank you!'

She then started to make breakfast, smiling a real smile. One that he hadn't seen on her face the entire time he had been here, It made him sad to think that on the same night she got her son back, she lost another one. One that wouldn't come back, couldn't come back.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and plastered a smile on his face, thinking once again that Hermione had better get here soon, to take them home. As much as he loved being able to see so many people again, it was incredibly hard to lie to the ones he loved, especially Molly about certain things in the future.

'Any idea what everyone wants?' She asked him.

'Well, James put in a request for sausages and toast.'

'I'll leave the toast to Ginny then.' she laughed.

They were still laughing when Ginny entered the room not three seconds later, when she asked what was so funny and they just laughed even harder.

'Well I'll just make some toast then shall I?' she said huffily.

That only set them off again.

'Daddy, up?' said Lilly.

Harry obliged immediately then looked at her as if shocked that she was there.

'Why, good morning Lady Lilly-Bean.' said Harry in a very posh accent, then noticing Bunny, 'Oh and Master Bunny too. What brings you to the servants quarters this morning?'

'Bweakfast.' giggled Lilly.

'Breakfast?' Harry asked aghast. 'Princesses don't eat breakfast with her servants.'

'This pwincess does!' said Lilly still giggling 'And Bunny! We always eat bweakfast with the servants.'

'And Lord Albus of Potter?' Harry said his accent becoming quite hilarious in his pretend shock. 'Lord Albus what are you doing here?'

'I had to come.' said Al in an equally ridiculous accent. 'The Princess came down early, I had to follow. There may be dragons down here that need to be slain.'

'But Lord Albus?' said Ginny joining in the facade. 'You own a Dragon. What on earth would you do if George was the dragon that needed to be slain?'

'Let him eat Lilly!' shouted Al, giggling manically. 'Then eat all the breakfast and live happily ever after!'

'Don't worry Lady Lilly!' came a shout from the door. 'I will save you!'

Teddy bounded into the room, arm raised with an invisible sword, hair changing colours every time he moved, ready to swoop in any moment to save the princess.

'Lord Teddy of Lupin?' said Ginny pretending to faint from shock.

'Queen Ginevra!' shouted Harry 'I must give her the kiss of life.' He said to Lilly 'Will you join Lord Teddy? I'm sure he look after you.'

Harry passed Lilly over to Teddy and immediately dropped to his knees by his wife. The room was starting to fill up by this point and people were snickering at the little family's show.

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against Ginny's, as soon as they touched she gasped and came to life again.

'King Harry?' she gasped dramatically. 'Always my hero.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

'Ewwwwww!' It would seem that James had got up. 'I would like to eat my breakfast in peace! Please?'

'Mummy and Daddy love each other that's why they kiss!' said Lilly to her older brother from Teddy's arms.

'It's disgusting!' he replied in disgust.

'It's womantic!' she argued.

'Do they have to do it all the time though?' asked James 'Their always touching and kissing and telling each other that they love each other.'

'Ugh!' He groaned 'I'm never going to kiss a girl! They all have the lurgy and that's poison to boys. Right Teddy?' He turned to the now red cheeked Teddy.

'Uh, yeah.' He said 'I thought it was, but maybe it isn't? Cause if it was then surely Uncle Harry would be dead by now?'

'Maybe.' Al had joined in. 'Maybe you don't catch lurgy if you're married to her. Or if you're Mummy's and Daddy's? If not we'd catch it from Mum, especially you, James, you're always getting kisses from mum'

James went scarlet! So the hair and eyes weren't the only Weasley inheritance for the eldest Potter boy, that blush was definitely a Weasley blush.

'Mum's not a girl.' pointed out a now scarlet James. 'She's a mum. They're supposed to kiss their children!'

The whole room was laughing at his argument.

'Yeah maybe, Al's right?' said Teddy awkwardly 'Is breakfast ready?' He asked, seeming to want to end this conversation and knowing that the only sure fire way of shutting James up was food. He had also inherited the Weasley appetite.

HPHPHPHP

After breakfast all the kids went upstairs to play, or "hang with the boys" as James put it following Fred and George out of the room. Tonks was taking Teddy out for the day, he was to pretend to be her cousin if they were seen. Remus was staying as there would be too many questions if they all went out together and were seen, as an Auror Tonks shouldn't be talking to known werewolves. Once they had left Remus turned to Harry.

'Who's Victoire?' he asked.

'Oh.' replied Harry 'She's Bill's oldest daughter. Why?'

'Teddy talks about her.' He answered 'A lot.' he added at Harry's curious look.

'They've been best friends for years.' explained Harry 'There's only six months between their ages. She was really upset when he first went to Hogwarts and she couldn't go with him.'

'I think it might be something else.' smiled Remus. 'I think she might be the reason he doesn't think girls give you the lurgy any more.'

'Aw.' said Bill 'Maybe one day he'll really be a member of the family.'

'He's already a real member of the family!' Growled Harry, narrowing his eyes at Bill.

'I didn't mean... What I meant to say was... I.' Stammered Bill.

'I know Bill.' said Harry calming down. 'Sorry. It's Just Teddy went through this phase last year, where he wouldn't come round because he didn't think we were his real "Family". He was learning about the Potter and Weasley families and there role in the war in History Of Magic, and some of the other kids started to tease him, because he always said we were his family but he wasn't even mentioned by the Professor. Drove me mad, I actually spoke McGonagall about it.'

'How did you sort it out?' Asked Lupin concerned for his son.

Ginny laughed 'He kidnapped him and locked him in the shed.' She said, laughing harder at the looks everyone was giving her.

'That isn't exactly how it happened.' Harry said glaring at his wife, who just smiled refusing to be intimidated by his glare. 'I borrowed the pensieve and went round to Andi's to show him some memories. Letting him know that even if he wasn't blood related didn't mean we weren't family. I'm not a Weasley but I've been a member of the Weasley family since Ron came into my compartment on the train my first year.'

The young _Harry _smiled at this and Mrs Weasley was smiling happily at him. 'You'll always be an honorary Weasley _Harry _don't you ever forget that. Even your future self says so.' _Harry _smiled greatfully at Mrs Weasley she couldn't know just how much those words meant to him.

'Did he come round then?' Asked Remus. 'After you showed him the memories, I mean?'

'No.' said Harry 'But we worked it out.'

'How?'

'I may not know a lot about a lot of things.' said Harry spotting his younger wife. 'Hell it took me years to figure out the girl of my dreams had been next to me the whole time. But one thing I do know about is teenage angst.'

He grinned at his Younger self who smirked in his direction.

'Maybe you guys should leave.' He said to _Harry _and Ginny, the only two of the children who hadn't already gone upstairs. Seeing the looks on their faces he rose a hand and said 'Please, this is your future.' Gesturing to his wife and then upstairs to where his children were. 'For this to happen, you really can't know too much.'

_Harry _nodded and at his nod the others followed. If _Harry _understood why and accepted being kept in the dark it must be for a good reason. When he was satisfied they were upstairs, he added a Muffliato to the door just in case one of them decided to listen at the door, as opposed to the extendable ears, Snape rose an eyebrow at him curiously when he noticed what spell was just cast, but didn't say anything. Harry continued his story.

'I got him to come over, told him to join me in the shed, locked the door and told him to scream. I told him to let it all out, there was only me there no one else would hear. And merlin did he do as I told him. He screamed, he punched the walls, he tried to kick the door down, he shouted and when I thought he'd finished he shifted into a wolf and howled! Scared the living daylights out of me! It was the first time he transformed, he didn't know what was happening. I was so happy at the moment that the shed was magically locked, he tried to run but I wouldn't let him. I kept him there until he calmed down enough to be Teddy again and then held him until he calmed down enough to speak. I told him he was my son. I don't care what other people say or think or even do and he shouldn't either. I may not be his father by blood but I am his Godfather and I love him just as much as my own sons. He calmed down then. I think he finally understood.'

Remus didn't say anything when Harry had finished. He got up came around the table and pulled Harry into a hug and then spoke.

'Thank you!' he said. 'I can never thank you enough for taking care of my son. You were only seventeen when you became a father and you took on that role better than many ever could. The fact that he's not even your blood son shows more about you than you can possibly know. Harry Potter you are by far the best choice of Godfather I could have ever made. No wonder Teddy talks so highly of you.'

Harry smiled at the last part. When Remus finally let go of Harry, Sirius spoke up.

'Moony's dead isn't he' It wasn't a question but Harry felt the need to answer anyway.

'Yes.' he said simply.

'I'm dead too aren't I?' He said.

'What makes you say that?' answered Ginny.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and said. 'Your son crawled into my bedroom in the middle of the night, wanting to learn how to be a marauder. If I was still alive he'd already know. Therefore I must be dead? Or you both hate me so much your children don't know me?'

Harry just nodded and looked at his Godfather sadly. 'Your dead and it was my fault.'

'Harry!' yelled Ginny. 'For the last time it wasn't your fault!'

'It doesn't matter how many times you say it Ginny or Ron or Hermione or Dumbledore. None of you. The reason my Godfather is dead is because of me and my stupidity!'

'It must be soon then.' said Sirius. 'I must die before Dumbledore if he tries to convince you.'

'Yeah, his calm speech at my losing me Godfather didn't go down very well with my fifteen year old self.' said Harry quite bitterly. He turned and smirked at his old headmaster and said. 'I wrecked your office. Every thing I could get my hands on I broke.'

'I day say I have too many possessions.' said Dumbledore serenely. 'You are welcome to break as many as you want.'

He looked at him curiously when Harry burst out laughing.

'Sorry Professor.' Spluttered Harry. 'It's just that's exactly what you said to me then. All the portraits were demanding my expulsion, Phineas, well he was typically Phineas. And you just sat there calmly watching me wreak your office telling me that you had too many things anyway.'

'So basically.' Said Bill. 'He did the exact same for you as you did for Teddy years later?'

'Huh?' Said Harry. 'I guess so. It didn't help though. Breaking everything, it just made me feel guilty for breaking your things.' He said to Dumbledore.

'It didn't help with the fact that I was the reason that my Godfather was dead.' He finished refusing to look at anyone in the room.

Everyone in the room saw that Harry needed to be alone with Sirius started to file out. 'We'll be in the living room.' came Molly's voice.

Sirius had risen from were he sat at the table and came round to stand in front of Harry. He placed his hands on his shoulders and waited till Harry looked up at him.

'Harry James Potter.' He started. 'When Lily told me she was pregnant I immediately called on James to remember a bet we had that involved me naming his first born child. If I'd had my way you would be standing before my right now, Sirius Lee Potter. Geddit seriously Potter?' he chuckled.

'Lily vetoed this and every name I came up with for you, she instead allowed James to name me Godfather. I thought they'd gone completely mad! Me? A Godfather? It seemed the stupidest thing ever, then you were born and I held you in my arms for the first time and I knew, I'd do anything to protect you! So if I died doing that, never and I repeat never! Blame yourself.'

'Sirius.' whispered Harry 'I was tricked, by Voldemort, he made me think you were in danger and I went to save you. In the end The Order had to save me and then Bellatrix killed you. Sirius you were only there because I was stupid enough to listen to a lie from Voldemort. You'd still be alive if I hadn't been so stupid!'

'Harry.' said Sirius shaking Harry's shoulders slightly. 'You are not hearing me! You are and have been the most important thing in my life since the day you were born. When you were three months old, I kidnapped you so I could take you round Muggle London and pick up girls.' He smiled impishly. 'But I forgot your blanket and it was getting colder so I wrapped you in my coat and took you home. James and Lily were gone when we got there, they were searching for you, thought Voldemort had somehow got hold of you. When Dumbledore convinced them to go home, that the Order was more than capable of finding you without them being hysterical.'

'They found us in the front room, curled up in front of the fire, you still wrapped in my coat but also holding onto the fur of your very favourite dog. They thought I had found you, and I never had the balls to tell Lily that I had actually kidnapped you in the attempt to get myself a lovely lady. James knew, of course he did, and Merlin was he pissed at me! He threatened me so much that day, and I was so scared that he was mad enough to go through with the threats, he was going to stop me coming round, he was going to stop me seeing you, he was going to tell Lily what I had done, but then you spoke.'He smiled at the memory, his whole face lighting up and looking ten years younger. 'You said your first word, you said Pafoo'. You were trying to say Padfoot. I cried, James cried, Lily came downstairs at the sound of two grown men crying wondering what the hell was happening and we couldn't tell her, we just pointed at you. Thinking there was something wrong with you, she immediately picked you up, and you immediately reached out to me and said Pafoo' again. She understood what was wrong then and gave you to me. I never knew what it was like to be a parent and to be completely honest with you I never wanted to be a parent. But on that day I was the proudest Godfather this world has ever seen, and have been ever since.'

'Even when I was in Azkaban, I managed to keep track of the days, I always said Happy Birthday to you, even though I knew you couldn't hear me. On your eleventh birthday I spent the whole day happy even though I was there, because I knew you'd be learning all about magic soon. The Dementors didn't know what was wrong with me, I'd been in Azkaban for years, I shouldn't be having warm happy thoughts. On the first of September I imagined being there with you and Lily and James and Remus sending you off to Hogwarts for your first year. It's what kept me sane. You and the fact that I was innocent. But mostly you Harry!'

'Harry, you are the reason I live. Not the reason I die! I died fighting for you, and that is what I've spent my whole life doing. Never blame yourself for my death, Harry. If you are in trouble I will come running. Merlin, I broke out of Azkaban because I saw that there was a rat at Hogwarts. I didn't even know if you knew the Weasleys, I just knew that Wormtail was at the school where you were. I bet even death himself has trouble keeping me from you. Prongslet, I love you. I love you more than anything I have ever loved, including my hair.'

Harry let out a watery chuckle at this and smiled at his Godfather.

'I don't care that I die, as long as it's for protecting you I'm ready for it. What I don't want to happen is for you to think it's your fault for the rest of your life. So if you could just understand that it isn't your fault that'd be great.'

'I love you too Sirius.' Whispered Harry.

Sirius pulled him into a hug, Not his usual bear hug, but a real hug and Harry couldn't help it any more. It didn't matter that he was thirty three years old. It didn't matter that he had three children. It didn't matter that he was the Head of the Auror department. He broke down in tears. He felt Sirius' chest shaking and knew he was doing the same. After what felt like a year but was in reality about five minutes they broke apart from each other.

Sirius conjured two glasses of Firewhisky and they sat in silence to drink them. Harry felt the warm liquid burn his throat, but it was a good burn. It soothed his throat. He prefers muggle malt whiskey but right now, Firewhisky was the only thing that was going to work.

'Thank you.' said Harry finally. 'Thank you, I never thought I'd get the chance to speak to again.'

'Do you understand now?' asked Sirius 'That it's not your fault? If you have to blame anyone blame Voldemort and my dear cousin Bellatrix. Did she really kill me?'

Harry nodded.

'Please tell me you got her in the end?' he asked.

'She's gone.' Said Harry. 'But I didn't get her, didn't have the chance. She likes taunting people, does our Bellatrix. She found out the hard way that you really shouldn't taunt some people.'

Noticing Harry's grin Sirius asked 'So just who avenges my death?'

'Molly Weasley.' Laughed Harry. 'Best bit of the entire battle.'

'Well, alrighty then.' Said Sirius. 'Maybe Bella shouldn't taunt red headed women, your Mum nearly did her in once too. Voldemort had to swoop in and save her.' He smiled at the memory.

'You do understand now don't you?' He asked. 'It's not your fault.'

Harry nodded and Sirius sighed in relief.

'Seriously Sirius, Sirius Lee?' asked Harry. 'Seriously?'

Sirius started laughing. 'Yeah, I thought I was a great name.'

'I'm glad my Mum vetoed it.'

Sirius pouted and Harry just laughed. When they decided that they were presentable enough to be back in the company of other human beings, they made their way to the living room.

Sirius stopped him before he could walk in and pulled him into a bear hug. 'Never forget Pup, that I love you. Ok?'

At Harry's nod he entered the living room.

Harry stood outside for a couple more seconds and thought to himself that he really was loved more than he had ever understood. He felt a weight being lifted off him. It was a hard one to let go of, he'd been holding onto it for so long. But when it was gone he was left with a light feeling, a very happy feeling of love and his Godfathers smiles.

HPHPHPHP

When Harry entered the Living room, the first thing he noticed was that his children had made their way back downstairs. Lilly was sitting on her Grandfathers lap talking about all the muggle appliances that they had in their kitchen, Albus was talking animatedly to Snape about potions and James was whispering with Fred and George in a corner. It just seemed so normal, almost like they were still in the future, the only thing that seemed odd was the fact that there were dead people milling about. Harry decided to sit down near Fred, George and James, just to make sure they weren't attempting to make too much trouble.

Ginny came over and curled up beside him, it really was amazing what positions she could get in to sleep. Maybe that was were James got it? Although he'd never woke up with Ginny lying across his legs. He was brought out of his ponderings by his youngest son, finishing his conversation with Snape and climbing up onto his lap.

'What's wrong Al?' Asked Harry seeing the worried little frown on his sons face.

'When are we going home?' He asked his father in a quiet little whisper.

The conversations round the room were slowly stopping in an attempt to hear Harry's answer.

'Soon.' said Harry. 'Why? Do you miss Rose?'

Knowing just how close his son was to his cousin he could understand if he did miss her.

Al nodded then pursing his lips he added, 'I miss George too.'

'I'm right here little man!' Said George coming out of the corner to look at his nephew.

'Not you!' said Al in an exasperated tone 'My dragon, George. He's very brave and red and he has huge green eyes and big black spikes on his back.'

'A Hungarian Horntail!' Came _Harry's _yell. 'My son has a stuffed Hungarian Horntail?'

'Yes.' said Lilly 'Uncle Chawlie says it's the best one to get him cause no one knows if Daddy can slay the Chinese Fire... Fire... Firework!'

'Fireball sweetie.' Said Harry.

'What Daddy said!' She continued indignantly. 'If George comes alive we all know Daddy can save us! But Daddy can save us from all the bad men so I don't think a Dwagon would be a pwoblem.'

She grinned toothily at her Father, Harry smiled back but couldn't help but think that one day he was going to let his baby girl down. He hoped it would never happen but he knew that she was going to grow up and he wouldn't be her hero any more. He shook the thoughts out of his head, this was his baby girl and even if he wasn't her hero he was going to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. He leaned down then, still with Al in one arm and swooped up his daughter who had left her Grandfather and came over to him. She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and Harry pointed to his other cheek, so she did the same to that one.

'Harry?' Said Fred. 'Why is the Dragon called George? George isn't... You know?... He's still... You know?... Harry is George dead?' He looked at Harry tears already pooling in his eyes.

Ginny was looking at her long dead brother who was now crying at the thought of his twin dying. They had it the wrong way round! She thought. It's not Fred that has to live without his other half, it's George. She didn't know how Harry was going to tell them. Hermione said they couldn't but surely, right now there is no way out of it.

She didn't know what to do so she pulled Al off Harry's lap and onto her own in an attempt to stop herself from ripping her heart out of her own chest. She wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything to stop the pain that was now forming in her chest at the look on Fred's face. It was a look she knew well. A look they all knew well. It was the look that George had for weeks after the battle and still got every year at the anniversary.

She looked at Harry silently begging him to somehow work around the fact that in their world, the infamous Weasley twins, were now one and not two.

'No.' Said Harry. 'George is perfectly alive, although you can tell you two apart easier now.' At everyone's curious looks he added. 'George lost an ear in a battle.'

'Oh thank God!' Fred whimpered. 'I thought I was going to have to live a future without you.'

George and Fred were holding each other.

'Never!' Laughed George. 'We're twins, it's a package deal. You can't get one without the other.'

'Same could be said about ears, though.' replied Fred, joking again now that he was sure his twin was alive in the future.

'Oi!' Yelled George playfully. 'I have battle scars, bet you don't.'

'Nah.' Said Fred 'But you know this means that I'm officially the good looking one! I'm gorgeous and you're all battle scared!'

'Uncle George is vewy Pwetty!' Yelled Lilly.

'Ear, ear!' Yelled George in agreement. Picking up Lilly and swinging her round the room.

'Oh.' shouted Fred. 'The ear related humour! So many jokes! So much to laugh at! Gah, I can't breath.'

He was holding his sides dramatically, pretending that he was trying to hold in all the jokes that were now filling him.

'So Mr Albus...' Said George.

'Not Dumbledore...' Joined Fred.

'But Potter...'

'Just why is your Dragon...'

'Called George?'

'And not...'

'For lack of a better name...'

'Fred?' Finished Fred.

'Uncle George brought him for me.' Said Al. 'Not Fred!'

Harry knew that his son was talking about his cousin Fred and not his Uncle Fred but the twins didn't know that and accepted it.

'Fine!' Said Fred coming to a conclusion, and stalking off up the stairs.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw her visibly relax, they hadn't had to tell anyone that Fred was dead. They had somehow managed to keep Hermione's promise.

Fred came back downstairs and took Al from Ginny's arms. He pulled out his wand, did some very flamboyant wand movements and a brown stuffed Hyena with bright orange spots appeared out of thin air.

'Now.' He said handing the stuffed animal to a grinning Al. 'What is he called?'

'Fred!' Yelled the visibly overjoyed boy.

'Pleasure doing business with you.' Said Fred in a very Percy manner and shook his Nephews hand.

'I just had to read a book to find out how to do that!' Fred moaned to George.

'There, there.' said George patting Fred's back.

Lilly put her arms out to Fred from her place at George's hip, he obliged immediately and she snuggled into his neck.

'I suppose you want one too do you?' Fred smirked at her nod.

He produced two more one brown with pink spots and the other was bright orange with a darker orange for its spots. He gave the one with pink spots to Lilly and the bright orange one to James.

When he gave James his one he said 'I know you're far too old and cool for toys but this isn't just a toy. This is a limited edition Fred Weasley special, in the special colours of Weasley orange and orange. James Sirius Potter I expect you to take care of this fine creature. One prankster to another do you promise to care for this poor homeless creature?'

'Yes.' Giggled James.

'Good.' Said Fred. 'The I have no problems in allowing you to take this animal from me today.'

Fred smiled at his nephews and niece and asked. 'What are their names?'

'Fred!' Came Al's yell again.

'Fwedwica!' Giggled Lilly.

'Forge!' Shouted James.

Everyone in the room was laughing and Harry was shaking his head.

'Great!' He said sarcastically. 'I've now got one child that sleeps with Snuffles and Forge another that sleeps with George and Fred and finally one that sleeps with bunny and Fredrica! Ginny it's not too late we can still put them up for adoption.'

Ginny laughed and said 'I think it's too late for us! We're gonna have to live with it.'

Harry sighed dramatically and bowed his head in mock defeat.

Before anyone could do anything else Teddy bounded into the room, home from his trip with his mother and already talking a mile a minute to his father all about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Daddy Day's**

Before dinner that night there was an Order meeting so Harry, Ginny, their children and all the non-members made their way upstairs. James immediately followed Fred and George, and Al starting to really like his young uncles was not too far behind. Teddy was going to join Remus in his room, Tonks had decided to join in the Order meeting today as she and Teddy had spent all day together. _Hermione _and _Ginny_ had Lilly bouncing along behind them from the moment _Ginny _said Quidditch, before _Hermione _could tell her that she was going to read her a Narnia book.

_Hermione _had found out from her future niece that whenever she babysat her, or even came round just before bed time, she would read to her about the magical world of Narnia. Lilly adored the Narnia books, to the point that Harry had magically charmed her wardrobe to have her own little world in the back of it. It wasn't really big and she couldn't get lost in there, there was no Mr Tumnus or Aslan but in Lilly's eyes it was Narnia. Sometimes she would throw tea parties in there and all the girl cousins would come over and join her. She knew she could do magic and knew she would one day be going to Hogwarts but she still wished she could go to Narnia. To Lilly there was no magical place like Narnia, and her little Narnia was even more magical because every year on her birthday, Christmas and if she'd done something exceptionally good, her Daddy would join her in her Narnia and ask her what she wanted added to it, and every year her Narnia would grow even bigger.

Lilly knew that when she got home from this trip her Daddy was going to add something to her Narnia, she knew exactly what she wanted but didn't know if it could happen. She wanted to make it so that if an animal came into her Narnia they could talk, just like the animals in Narnia. She wanted it so that even if none of her cousins were there she could still talk to someone and that someone should be Fluffy. Fluffy was her best friend after Hugo of course but he didn't like coming for tea parties in her Narnia so making Fluffy talk would be perfect. Yes, she decided that is what I'll ask Daddy for and if he can't do it, she wanted a dog! One that looked like her new Uncle Doggy downstairs and she'd call him Padfoot like her Uncle Doggy. She was smiling about this as _Hermione _read her The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe.

In Fred and Georges room James and Al were thinking along the same lines, what do we want from Mum and Dad for being good and not talking about the things that they told us not to talk about.

All the children got a day once a month with their Dad, Harry wished it could be more but being the Head of a Department at the Ministry Of Magic didn't free up much of your time. None of the children cared they loved their Dad days. James always wanted to watch a Quidditch match, usually Puddlemere United, his favourite team. After the match James usually got to meet the players, there were a lot of cool things about being Harry Potters son and Oliver Wood was one of them. Oliver was James' hero, he may want to be a Chaser but that didn't mean he had to worship them, in James' head he was already better than all the Chasers on the team, therefore they didn't matter. Oliver Wood though he was legendary! He had saved more goals than any Keeper in Quidditch history and he used to be his dads captain. Sometimes Oliver came round to their house for a meal, that always resulted in them playing Quidditch and he always told James how good a player he was. James couldn't believe that his dad played Quidditch at school with someone as famous as Oliver Wood. Maybe that was why people always stared at him when they were out?

After meeting with the players James always got his dad to take him to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the brooms and after that they went to get Ice Cream. James never chose the same Ice Cream as the time before and always had old Florean Fortescue smiling at whatever concoction he came up with. There was even an Ice Cream sundae on the menu called The James Sirius it was; a Chocolate Frog with, one scoop of Bubblegum Ice Cream, one scoop of Pumpkin Ice Cream and one scoop of Treacle Fudge Ice Cream, with Every Flavour Bean sprinkles, Fudge Flies and Popping sauce all topped of with an Exploding Bon Bon and a Liquorice Wand. It was the first ever Sundae that James had ever ordered and Florean thought it was so marvellous that he put it on the menu. It was now one of the stores best sellers.

Maybe that's what I'll ask for thought James a day in old Florean's workshop making new Ice Cream concoctions or maybe a new broom? He loved his Nimbus 3000 but the Firebolt was still a superior broom to the Nimbus. He knew he wouldn't get the Lightningbolt like his Mum and Dad had, but a Firebolt? Oh Fred and Roxanne would be so jealous! Yes, he was going to ask for a Firebolt!

Al was trying decide between the Junior Potioneer set that he was going to ask for, for Christmas or a new telescope. The stars and planets had always fascinated Al, he loved them, he loved it even more when his Dad took him out once a month so they could sleep under the stars. That was what Al always chose for his Dad day, or night in Al's case. Even when it was raining or snowing, his dad would say a few charms and they would stay warm and dry all through the night. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and be able to study the stars from the astronomy tower, Teddy said the view was amazing. Teddy liked the stars too, he liked to transform into his wolf form and run in the dark under the stars. Al thought that must be amazing and wished he could do it to, maybe one day he'd be an Animagus, his dad was, so maybe he would be too?

Whenever Teddy needs something new, the Potters always got his "old" version of whatever that was. They didn't mind, they new that when they needed them they'd get new too, but Al knew this meant that he could get Teddy's old telescope before the new school year. All he had to do was mention to Teddy that he needed a telescope and then Teddy would say he needed a new one for school and Al would have Teddy's "old" one. With that in mind Al decided on the Junior Potioneer set, all he had to do now was convince Severus to tell him all about some of the potions he could brew.

Lilly's 'Dad Day' was as different from the boys as was possible. They didn't go out on Lilly's day, they always stayed in, the boys would be fleeced onto their Aunts, Uncles or Grandparents and Ginny got a day to herself. Harry made Lilly's favourite breakfast, French toast, then they would play whatever game Lilly had decided on playing that day, then they made cake or pie or both depending on how much of a baking mood they were in. One time they experimented and made a Chocolate Cherry cake pie, they never did that again, but it was so much fun to make. Then they would have lunch in Lilly's Narnia where Harry had to turn into Kitty and pretend to be Aslan, Harry couldn't talk in his animagus form but he was a Lion and that was all Lilly needed for him to be Aslan. After Narnia they'd go back downstairs and cook Dinner for everyone for when they got home and Lilly always chose a roast because that was her Mummy's favourite dinner and she couldn't possibly have had as much fun as Lilly on those days. So she chose a roast to make her Mum feel better, and it must work because her Mum always smiled when she got to the kitchen and hugged Lilly and Harry.

**HPHPHPHP**

When everyone had left after the meeting they all made their way back downstairs. Tonks, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick had all stayed so it was quite a large, very loud and incredibly rowdy meal.

Al sat down next to Severus and promptly started a conversation about potions, he wanted to know what sort would be safe for him to brew without help and Severus, shocking everyone, answered all the boys questions. Severus was not known as a paternal person, even his Godson Draco would tell you that. But there was something about this little boy, something he couldn't put his finger on that made him want to make him smile. The boy looked like his father and Grandfather before him and Severus hated the Grandfather and although he cared for the boys father that was only really because of his mother. This boy though Albus Severus Potter, he smiled at the name, he couldn't believe Potter would name his child after him. Not just that but this boy had Lily's eyes, Severus could have stared into those eyes for hours when she was alive, but that would have given away his true feelings for the girl and gave Potter and his stupid little gang more ammunition in the war they had, had against him.

No this was different, Harry had those eyes but that was it, Lily's eyes in Harry's head. This boy though, oh, he was so like his Lily. He saw the beauty in everything, he wanted to learn, he didn't immediately see Severus and decide that he was no good, he sat with him, he talked to him. Severus knew the boy was only six years old but he could tell that this boy was special, after all Lily Evens was special and he was all Lily Evans, not just her eyes.

.

Lilly had sat between Sirius and McGonagall or as she had said 'Aunty Minny and Uncle Doggy.' Sirius had taken an instant liking to the youngest Potter she had a very different way of seeing the world. It was almost like she saw magic in everything including all muggle items. It didn't matter what it was, it was amazing in her eyes. Not because she was a child, though that could have something to do with it, but because that was how she saw the world.

Sirius couldn't help but feel hope when he was around her, not for his own future, he knew he was going to be dead within the year, but a hope for his Godsons future. He looked over to where _Harry _was sitting with _Ron, Hermione _and _Ginny _and could see their future, not just because it was literally right there in the room, but because it was there looking right at him.

He didn't know how he could have possibly missed the fact that _Harry _and _Ginny _were made for each other. Looking at them now, and really looking at them, he noticed the simple little things that he was sure even they couldn't see. Whenever _Harry _saw something funny he immediately looked over to _Ginny _and grinned, they seemed to be on the same wavelength and if he wasn't mistaken at this moment in time they were holding hands under the table. He pretended to drop his fork just so he could dip his head under the table to see if his hunch was correct, and right there in front of his eyes were _Harry _and _Ginny's _hands intertwined. He smiled to himself and looked over to the opposite side of the table and saw that Harry and Ginny's hands were in the exact same position, there was only one difference, Harry's thumb was making small circles on Ginny's palm and the younger versions of themselves seemed quite content to just hold each others hands. He picked up his fork and resurfaced, to see Lilly laughing and McGonagall's lips twitching in laughter. More proof in Sirius' eyes that this little girl was special, she had somehow thawed the iron lady that was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

.

James had sat between Fred and George, shock horror! He was talking animatedly about pranking and Quidditch and all things Weasley Wizarding Wheezes related, seeing as all of these were Fred and George's favourite things to talk about they made a fantastic group. Fred listened as James prattled on about a prank he had pulled on Uncle Percy, apparently the prat came back! Through all of James' stories Fred noticed one thing in particular, he wasn't in any of them. George was, all the Weasley's and their significant others were but Fred wasn't in one. Earlier when he had asked Harry if George was dead he had believed him when he said that he was alive, it hadn't occurred to him to ask about himself. Thinking back he thought maybe he should've?

Harry is a good liar, he had to be with all he's been through, but if you knew him, you knew there were still tell tale signs if he was lying to you. Fred had seen none of these, maybe it's because he's older now and grown out of them? Or he was, as Fred believed, telling the truth. The thing was it seemed as though he was holding something back. Not only that but Ginny couldn't look him in the eyes when she was talking to him. All in all, Fred had come to the conclusion that he was in fact dead in the future.

It didn't bother him the way he thought it should, the only things that were bothering him were his twin, his Mum and his Dad. He'd seen what losing Percy had done to his Mum and he was still alive, he had no idea what losing a child to death would do to her. His father was a great man, slightly loopy, completely insane when it came to muggles but great all the same. What would losing a child do to his spark? And George? Oh dear sweet George, his twin, his best friend, his other half. When he had thought that he was dead part of himself had died, he had felt physical pain. What would George do? What would he feel? If Fred was actually dead in the future, it wasn't just a thought that could be extinguished by a few words, it was real and it was going to last. He couldn't bear what it was making him feel. He wanted to hold his twin to ensure him that it was all going to be ok, he wanted to make sure that George didn't ever feel sadness for his loss. But he couldn't do any of these things because he knew that even now, with Fred still alive, George wouldn't be able to smile or laugh until the memories were vanished from his mind.

No Fred couldn't mention it, he'd talk to Harry about it when they could be alone. He'd be ok, they'd all be ok, just as long as he didn't mention it to anyone. He wondered what dying felt like? He wondered who did it? He wondered when the last time he laughed was going to be? He shook his thoughts from his mind, they were taking a very morbid route that he didn't want to go down. He plastered a smile to his face and joined back in the conversation with his twin and nephew.

.

Teddy, who was sitting between his parents starting humming. Within seconds Tonks, _Harry, Hermione, _Harry and Teddy were singing a rousing version of Hey Jude by the Beatles.

'Ah.' said Tonks wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes when they had finished. 'My boy is a Beatles fan! I have never been more proud. Bet my Dad loves you for that?'

Teddy looked over to Harry with a question in his eyes. Before Harry could say anything Tonks cut in.

'No!' she gasped. 'My Daddy's dead?'

Teddy just nodded in reply, unable to meet his mothers eyes.

'You named me after him.' He said dejectedly. 'I never met him, I never knew him. He died before I was born.'

'So, who have you had to grow up with?' Asked Tonks still trying to come to terms with her fathers death.

'Grandma.' Teddy started with a smile. 'She was the one who got me into the Beatles she said it was technically impossible for me to be your son, and Grandpa Ted's Grandson and not love the Beatles.'

Tonks let out a watery chuckle at this.

'And I've had Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny of course.' He added. 'And all the Weasleys, they kind of adopted me after the war. Grandma Molly always makes me a Weasley Jumper for Christmas and according to Grandpa Arthur that means that I'm a real Weasley.'

Tonks got up and went around the table to hug Molly and Arthur at this news. Teddy waited till she returned to continue his story.

'Grandma Molly always says that Dad told her if her and Grandpa Arthur died during the war they wouldn't have let the Weasley children starve. So she repays that and she makes sure I don't starve, of course I think she tries to kill me with sixth helpings of every meal instead.' He smiled over at his surrogate Grandmother so she knew he was teasing. 'James Al and Lilly may not be my siblings by blood for all intents and purposes they are my brothers and sister, and all the Weasley cousins are my cousins too. I never go more than two days at Hogwarts without at least one of them writing to me. Grandma and Uncle Harry take it in turns to tell me off if Professor McGonagall writes to them to let them know I've done something wrong. Grandma is a lot harsher than Uncle Harry though, she sent me a Howler once because I accidentally turned Professor Longbottom's hair pink.'

At Remus' questioning look he added.

'I was trying to project my metamorphosing powers, to see if I could manage to morph other peoples features as well as mine. And it worked! I was just so shocked, that I couldn't change it back and Uncle Neville had pink hair for weeks until I could change it back. Uncle Harry brought me a set of advanced transfiguration books as a gift for it, and told me it was an amazing piece of magic, but I should probably work on changing it back. He told me not to listen to McGonagall when she said that my parents would be disappointed because pink was Mums favourite and trademark hair colour. And the Marauder in Dad wouldn't be able to stop himself from laughing and being proud of his son.'

Sirius was howling with laughter.

'_Harry_.' he called over to his Godson. 'You are an amazing Godfather! I guess you learnt from the best?' He said gesturing to himself.

Both Harry's went slightly pink at this.

'Uncle Neville wasn't mad.' Teddy grinned. 'He's the coolest teacher we have he lives above the Leaky Cauldron with Aunt Hannah. He loved having pink hair, he said it added to his street-cred.'

'Wait.' said _Ron. _'Professor Longbottom? Uncle Neville? Are you talking about Neville Longbottom? Our Neville? He's a Professor at Hogwarts in the future?'

'Yes' replied Teddy simply. 'He's Head Of Gryffindor and Herbology Professor.'

'Oh, Pamona must be so proud!' Said Dumbledore clapping happily. 'Neville is her absolute favourite student ever.'

'Is he a good Head Of House?' asked McGonagall seriously.

'Yes.' answered Teddy. 'He's great! Like I said he's the best teacher at Hogwarts. Even the Slytherin's like him.'

Severus snorted at the very idea of this. Everyone looked at him, so he spoke.

'I'm sorry.' he said in a voice which obviously said he wasn't in any way sorry. 'But Longbottom is the least capable student I've ever taught. He is useless at every spell and can't brew a potion even if his life depended on it. I can not for the life of me fathom why a Slytherin would like his classes or for that matter, why he was made a Professor.'

'Uncle Neville's a war hero.' said Al defensively. 'Dad always says without his actions, Mouldy-shorts would still be in power and the world would be a terrible one to live in.'

'He was only bad at spell work because he had the wrong wand, right dad?' he looked over at his father who nodded. 'His Grandmother made him use his Fathers old wand instead of getting him his own, that's why he was such a poor student! And he couldn't brew good potions because he had your oversized, greasy nose breathing down his neck!'

'Slytherin's are very different now.' said Teddy trying to diffuse the tension now filling the room. 'All the Houses are, I mean there's still inter-house rivalry of course but now a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can be best friends without people trying to stop them. Blood prejudice is all but history now and the whole school celebrates in the great hall when one team wins. It's not a common room thing any more, the whole school comes together. Headmistress McGonagall said she thought she'd never see the day when Slytherin's and Gryffindor's celebrated a Gryffindor win without an all out war, but it's happened. We're happy, the world is different now and it's a great world. A lot of people died to make sure we could have this world and you were one of them Mr Snape, surely you're happy about this?'

'Yes.' said Severus contritely. 'I'm sorry if my own personal views have upset anyone. I'm sure if I was still alive in the future, I too, would have been changed, by the changes in the wizarding world. Please accept my apologies for any thing that I just said that could be taken in a bad way.'

'It's ok Uncle Sev.' said Al smiling. 'We understand. Dad always says that if you were still alive You'd have a hard time coming to terms with being one of the "Good guys".'

'Uncle Sev?' Whispered Severus in a lost little voice that no one could ever remember hearing from him. He pulled Al into a one armed hug to his side. When he let go he looked around the room at the people staring at him as if he had grown horns or something and found himself exceedingly uncomfortable with the attention.

.

Harry and Ginny were sitting between Kingsley and Dumbledore. Harry wasn't really joining in the conversations around him, rather content to be around so many loved ones that he had lost over the years. Just being able to say sorry to Remus and Sirius had been more than he had ever dreamed of being able to do. He was keeping an eye on his children just trying to make sure they didn't let slip too much about the future. He had told them about certain things they weren't aloud to say and was pretty sure they understood, but he also knew they were children and prone to getting excited. He also knew that when children, especially his children, were excited everything that they had been told flies out the window and in Al's case that sometimes meant that physical things also flew around the room.

Al's accidental magic flared up when he was too excited. One time in Diagon Alley, Harry was buying potion supplies and had taken Al with him, it was Al's first time in an Apothecary and to say he was excited about it was an understatement. He was bouncing on his toes before they had even entered the old shop, now most children were grossed out by the slimy things in jars and gnarled claws that hung from hooks on the roof and the smell its self was usually enough to make a child run from the shop and wait outside. But not Albus Severus Potter! Oh no he loved it, the moment he got in the shop he was fascinated, Al was usually a shy boy he has never been one to start a conversation he was always the one that was asked a question and then joined in, but the Al you got in an Apothecary was a completely different boy.

There were two people working in the shop the day Harry took Al, one was a normal shop boy that immediately started to help Harry find what he was looking for, the other was a little old man who ran the store. He was watching Al, well he was watching Al's face, on his face was not the normal look of disgust that the old man was used to but a look of stunned awe. Al was reaching up on his tiptoes to be able to smell the herbs on the shelves, every time he came to one he knew he smiled and every time he came to one he didn't know, he stopped and read the labels as if making a mental note of the smell and name.

Mr Bobbins, the old man, got up and asked the boy if he wanted to see the junior potioneer side of the store. When the boy heard his eyes lit up and he immediately ran to his father to ask if he could. When his Dad had given his consent Al had taken Mr Bobbins hand and waited for him to lead the way. So Mr Bobbins had taken the young boy out the back, most of the shops in Diagon Alley had there children's supplies at the front of the shop, but it was so rare that a child take an interest in his shop that Mr Bobbins had put his in the back. It was even rarer that a child became so happy at the sight, that all the items in the room started to levitate and move around as if in a greeting. Al was in heaven and anyone that could see his face would have been able to tell you that. Mr Bobbins was so happy for the boy that it didn't bother him that some of the ingredients in the jars were now decorating his floor and walls because the glass had exploded. It was obvious to the old man that this was just accidental magic and to most shopkeepers this was a huge inconvenience, to Mr Bobbins it was simply the most wonderful thing that had happened in his shop in years.

Harry came out back when he had heard the glass shattering and whatever he had been expecting it wasn't what he was faced with. When he got to the back room, his wand was drawn ready to stop whatever was attacking his son and the old shopkeeper, what he got instead was a the old shopkeeper smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet gleefully as Al sat on the floor examining the Unicorn Horn Shavings. It would seem in Harry's eyes that Al's first bout of accidental magic was brought on by the sheer excitement of being around so many potion ingredients.

Harry was incredibly happy, this meant his son was magical! He was also faced with the fact that in his fit of magical excitement Al had inadvertently trashed the back room of the Apothecary. He had tried to apologize to Mr Bobbins but the old man was having none of it, in fact he had given Al a small bag of the Unicorn Horn Shavings and a book on Junior Potion making simply for making his day. Harry had in turn brought Al his first cauldron and the boy had wept with happiness, he first hugged Mr Bobbins for his generosity which had gained him a vial of snake fangs. He turned his hugs on his father next, who then brought him his very own ingredients box and promised to bring him to visit Mr Bobbins whenever he came to by his own ingredients.

.

While Harry was reminiscing about his sons first magic Ginny was talking to Kingsley.

'How do you find it?' He asked in his eternally calm voice. 'Being married to an Auror, I mean?'

'Oh,' said Ginny. 'It's the most wonderful and terrifying thing in the entire world.'

Kingsley raised an eyebrow and Ginny had known him long enough now, to know that meant he wanted her to elaborate on this.

'It's wonderful because it makes him happy, knowing he's still fighting the good the fight.' She started. 'It's wonderful because I know he can do so much more than most to keep us safe.'

Then she sighed and said 'But it's terrifying because I don't know if he's going to come home alive or even at all when he goes on an assignment. It's terrifying because, as head Auror and being Harry Potter, he's the one who they go after first. It's terrifying because when he first got the job he thought he had to prove himself because he hadn't completed his N.E.W.T's, yet became an Auror. It's terrifying because when he became the youngest Head Auror ever, he went through it all again and in his first month as head he got shot seven times.'

'Shot?' asked Kingsley.

'The Ministry now helps the muggle police when they have no idea what they're doing.' She explained. 'He was helping them on this huge undercover terrorist operation. When he was shot, he was the only Wizard there and they immediately took him to a muggle hospital, it nearly killed him. If the Ministry hadn't found out when they did and brought him to St Mungo's, he would have definitely died. He still has the bullets, in a jar in his office.'

'They remind me that just because muggles don't have wands, doesn't mean they can't kill you.' Came Harry's voice in her ear.

She jumped startled, how long had he been listening to her conversation? He smiled at her and said.

'I know you worry about me, but I can take it. Honestly?' he added at her dubious look.

'Would you give it all up?' She asked him seriously.

'For you?' he asked, she nodded. 'Yes.'

'But you'd be unhappy.' She said.

'No,' He replied. 'If you asked me to give it all up, I'd take my resignation to Kingsley immediately and come home happy. If you're happy, I'm happy.'

She smiled at him, then laughed. 'You may be happy giving it all up, but you'd be driving me mad at home. You'd probably be in the garden trying to arrest gnomes for trespassing or something.'

'You think I'd turn into Mad-Eye?' Harry snorted.

'Yes.' she said simply. 'You'd go completely crazy, with no bad guys to catch. Besides I don't want you to quit, like I said being married to the Head Auror is the most wonderful thing in the world.'

Harry grinned at her raising an eyebrow. 'Oh, so there are other perks to this job?'

'Well...' She pondered. 'I can't say the rigorous Auror training is not doing your body good. I mean Ron and all of my brothers really, are starting to let themselves go a bit, but you.' She paused to look his body up and down. 'You're looking fine.'

'Just fine?' He prodded, grinning.

'If I told you what I really thought of your body, I believe I'd make Professor Dumbledore blush. And as much as I'd love to see that, I don't want to be the reason for his demise right now.' she winked at her old headmaster. 'He has quite a big part to play in your life before he's allowed to die.'

'Why, thank you Mrs Potter.' Chuckled Dumbledore. 'I appreciate it.'

All four of them started to laugh, when the other occupants of the kitchen looked over at the they just shook their heads. It really was a 'had to be there' moment.

'Harry?' Kingsley asked hesitantly.

'Yes.' He replied.

'Why?' He started. 'Don't worry if you cannot tell me, but why would you bring your resignation to me? You're Head Auror, surely I'm just your average run of the mill Auror? Unless I've given up by now of course.'

Harry looked at Ginny and they seemed to be having one of their usual silent conversations. He shrugged, she nodded, they both smiled.

'No, Minister.' said Harry emphasizing the word Minister. 'It's absolutely fine to ask me that question.'

'Minister!?' gasped Kingsley shocked.

'Oh, Kingsley.' said Dumbledore seemingly delighted at this news. 'I always knew you'd go far in the Ministry.'

'Minister!?' Kingsley repeated.

'Yes, the best one in the world.' Smiled Ginny.

'Minister!?' Kingsley croaked.

'Appointed, temporarily, right after the Battle-Of-Hogwarts' Said Harry.

'Minister!?' Whispered Kingsley.

'Voted in permanently, one month later.' Stated Ginny.

'Minister!?' Mouthed Kingsley, seemingly losing his will to speak.

'I'm sure you make a fabulous Minister, Kingsley.' Said Dumbledore. 'They wouldn't have voted you in otherwise, now would they?'

Kingsley wasn't moving or speaking, he was just staring at them in abject horror. Harry started to worry, maybe they shouldn't have told him?

'Honestly Minister.' Said Harry. 'You really are the best. So much would never have happened without you at the helm. On your Chocolate Frog card it says that you are widely known as the greatest Minister Of Magic there has ever been. The changes you have helped make happen not just at the Ministry but in the whole wizarding world, are truly astonishing. I am proud to call you my boss and more than that I am proud to call you my friend!'

Kingsley just nodded and smiled. Harry was not used to seeing his usual unflappable Minister so lost, it was quite novel, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it just a little. He couldn't wait to get back to his own time and tease the man over it.

.

Lilly was feeling uncomfortable. She had felt it since the pretty lady with pink hair, that Teddy was calling Mum, had said that her Daddy was dead. Lilly thought that everyone should have a Daddy, especially a Daddy like her Daddy, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Lilly slipped from her seat and walked over to Teddy's Mum.

The pink haired lady immediately picked her up when she raised her arms to her.

'What's your name, Teddy's Mummy?' she asked sweetly. 'What do I call you? I already have a Mummy so you can't be mine too.'

Tonks was smiling at the young girl, Teddy's Mummy, they were the most amazing two words she had ever heard. She was instantly in love with the mini Ginny.

'You can call me Tonks.' She answered.

'Like Gwandma Andi's last name?' she queried.

'Yes Lilly.' Said Teddy. 'This is my Mum, she's Grandma Andi's daughter.'

'Ok, Tonks.' she said testing the name on her tongue. 'You said your Daddy's dead. And I have the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world. So I thought you could have mine some time. Teddy borrows him all the time, you can too.'

'Yeah Mum.' Teased Teddy. 'You can have a Uncle Harry for a patented Uncle Harry/Dad Day.'

'What is a Dad Day?' asked Tonks genuinely curious.

'It's the best day of the month!' James called from the other side of the table.

Harry smiled at his children. Best day of the month? And from James, he felt incredibly happy hearing those words from his oldest son.

'It's the day once a month that Daddy takes you out and you get to do whatever you want just Daddy and you.' Piped in Al.

'He takes me to Quidditch matches and then we get Ice Cream.' Said James.

'I have Daddy Nights not days.' said Al. 'We sleep under the stars and roast marshmallows and look at the stars and talk about the stars.'

'What Al is trying to say.' Cut in James. 'Is that he decides to do incredibly boring things on his Dad Days.'

'Stars aren't boring!' Yelled Al. 'Teddy likes them too!' he added as if that closed the matter.

'We always bake cake on my Daddy Days.' Said Lilly excitedly. 'I have Daddy all to myself for the whole day! We play pwincesses and then I make Daddy be Kitty and he pwetends to be Aslan in Narnia. And we cook. And we expewiment with different flavours in cakes.'

Tonks was positively beaming by this point.

'But aren't I a little too old for a Daddy Day?' She asked, smiling over at Harry.

'No!' came three identical yells.

'Even Mummy has Daddy Days.' Said Lilly. 'We all go to Gwandma and Gwandad's house.'

'Really?' Asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Mummy doesn't have a Daddy Day.' Said Al. 'She has a Daddy Weekend.'

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

'Now what could Mr and Mrs Potter need the whole weekend for?' He asked smiling wickedly.

'To show her exactly how much he loves her.' James said, seemingly missing his parents embarrassment. 'I don't know exactly what that means. Dad you said you'd tell me what it means when I get older, I'm older now.'

'Not old enough!' said Ginny he face now a blazing scarlet.

'Do you know what it means?' James asked Teddy.

'Yes.' Teddy answered. 'It has a lot to do with kissing and the lurgy.'

'Ewwww!' Screeched James. 'You need the whole weekend to kiss? That is so gross!'

James was looking over at his now scarlet faced parents with a disgusted look on his face. Sirius got up and walked over to his older Godson.

'The whole weekend, eh?' he asked holding onto his shoulders. 'Get in there!'

He thumped him on the back, Harry whacked Sirius' arms away and Sirius burst into laughter.

'Bed Time!' Harry said to three innocently curious faces. 'Bed! Or no more Dad Days.' He added as they started to protest.

The Potters left the room to the sniggers of everyone inside the Kitchen. The last thing Harry saw as he left was _Harry _and _Ginny's _equally scarlet faces and Sirius holding his sides in laughter, tears streaming down his face.

.

.

.

**Ok, Ok, I know that was a little different than the usual, but I thought maybe I'd try writing for other people as well as Harry and Ginny. It was fun but quite a bit harder than I was expecting.**

**Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews...Please?**

**Also I'm half asleep as I write this so if there are mistakes I'm super sorry, and I will look through it again. I just wanted to get the next chapter out.**

**.**

**I think it's pretty obvious to me now that this isn't going to be a seven chapter FanFiction, maybe a nine, ten chapter instead.**

**Sorry, you can stop reading at anytime if you wish.**

**.**

**Also I decided to make Lilly a bit obsessed with Narnia because I believe no matter who the child is or where they are brought up, be it Normal England or Magical England, they will find something to love that they can't necessarily have.**

**.**

**I love you all!**

**Until next time my lovelies, Goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Man Through And Through**

Harry was in the kitchen the next morning after his (now) morning routine of surgically removing, his children from his person. He was drinking his second cup of tea when Dumbledore walked in.

'Professor!' gasped Harry. 'What brings you by so early?'

'Just thought I'd join you all for breakfast.' he replied cheerfully.

'Um, Professor.' Harry said slowly. 'It's half past five in the morning, this is hardly the normal time for breakfast.'

'Well.' said Dumbledore eyes twinkling. 'You seem to be up and in breakfast mode.'

'Breakfast mode?' mused Harry. 'No. I didn't get much sleep, I'm in caffeine mode.'

Dumbledore smiled down at his favourite ever student.

'May I join you in your "caffeine mode" please?' Dumbledore asked. 'I'm afraid I too didn't sleep very well last night. Getting older Harry, it's like you get less and less sleep every year.'

Harry conjured a mug, wondering briefly if it should have been a tea cup, then he thought "Dumbledore wants to join me in (Caffeine Mode) so he shall. Caffeine Mode comes with a mug, and a big one at that!

'Old Codger?' Dumbledore read from the side of the mug chuckling. 'May I keep this Harry?'

'Sure Professor.' chuckled Harry. 'But how are you going to explain the Tie Dye Robes and the Old Codger mug once I obliviate you?'

'Yes well.' said Dumbledore. 'That's the other reason I'm here so early.'

'Is that so Professor?' asked Harry arching an eyebrow over his tea.

'Indeed it is.' answered Dumbledore 'But before we get into the nitty gritty, I must ask you to call me Albus?'

'Ah Professor.' grinned Harry. 'I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that. Not because I don't feel comfortable using your name, please never think that. But simply because in my world Albus is a six year old boy that's obsessed with Dragons, Stars and Potions, and I cannot fathom him with a long white beard.'

Dumbledore let out a very un-Dumbledore like snort at this.

'I suppose I can concede to that.' he smiled.

He took a long draught of tea, smacked his lips and sighed. Then he straitened up in his seat, Harry decided this meant that whatever Dumbledore was here for, he was about to find out and sat up straighter himself.

'I'm not going to beat around the bush Harry.' He said brusquely. 'It is obvious to me that you know exactly which wand I am in possession of?'

Harry knew it was a rhetorical question but nodded anyway.

'Am I also correct in saying that in this future of yours, you are the rightful owner?'

Harry nodded again, taking a sip of his tea.

'You managed to disarm me first evening you were here remember? The Elder wand doesn't just let that happen, I knew you were the true owner at that moment.'

'I tried to put it back in your tomb.' Harry explained. 'After the war. My wand was broken, beyond fixing ability according to Ollivander, but I fixed it with the Elder Wand. After that I went down do your tomb, it's at Hogwarts.' He added, to which Dumbledore smiled widely. 'Voldemort had smashed it open to get the wand. He didn't know, or didn't believe in the Hallows, all he wanted was "The Deathstick". Of course by that point the actual owner was someone else, and that someone else I had already overpowered, so I was technically the owner of the Wand. Anyway, I took it down to your tomb laid it with you again and fixed your tomb. Thinking nothing more of it, I went to bed, it had been a long day. Next morning I wake up and there beside my bed is the wand. The Centaurs had removed it from your tomb and brought it to me. Apparently, leaving it in your tomb doesn't work and it now has to die with me.'

'That's quite the story Harry.' laughed Dumbledore. 'You know about the Hallows?'

'I was the Master Of The Hallows for a little while.' said Harry quietly. 'I didn't even know for most of it.'

They sipped their tea in a comfortable silence for a little while.

'Professor?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore inclined his head for Harry to continue.

'What has this mug and the robes got to do with the wand?'

'Everything.' said Dumbledore simply. 'I'm sure you have found that many people forget things that have happened, even yesterday, yet you remember absolutely everything. Including the minute details that most don't even bother to register?'

'Yes sir.' Harry replied. 'It's what makes me so good at my job.'

'That's the wand.' He smiled. 'You won't be able to obliviate my memory until I lose this wand.'

'You're going to remember everything that has happened during my families entire stay?'

'Yes.'

'Ah.' Harry thought this over for a moment. 'Well it can't be too bad, we haven't talked about things that would truly change the future.'

'No.' said Dumbledore. 'Nothing you have told me is going to change anything. Mainly because I won't use anything you have told me. Although I do intend to find out one thing?'

'Go on?' prompted Harry.

'This school year.' he said. 'Do I treat you any differently.'

'Yes.' answered Harry. 'You refuse to look at me, even if we are in the same room. At one point I actually scream at you _to _look at me.'

'Am I right in not looking at you?'

Harry couldn't bring himself to say the word so he just nodded. He knew how he had felt when he noticed his Headmaster, his Mentor, was refusing to be near him or talk to him, but he also remembered exactly what it had felt like when he had actually looked at him. He remembered wanting to kill Dumbledore in those few seconds, he remembered believing he was possessed. Yes it hurt when Dumbledore wouldn't speak to him, but he shuddered at the thought at what would happen to the future if that simple little action was changed.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled sadly at Harry, it must have hurt the boy dearly if the man before him was still affected by it. But he knew why he must do it, if his hunch is correct then the boys very life may depend on it.

'So.' said Dumbledore trying to lighten the mood in the kitchen. 'Tom got the Elder Wand?'

'Yeah.' said Harry. 'It never worked for him, he was in a pretty bad mood with wands by the point of the final battle.' He didn't elaborate and Dumbledore didn't ask him to so Harry continued. 'He had travelled nearly around the whole world for the wand until he finally found out it was at Hogwarts buried with you.'

'Hallows will make you do funny things.' Dumbledore sighed.

'He killed Gregorovitch, when he discovered that he didn't have the wand.' said Harry. 'It was a hard time to get your hands on a wand. Gregorovitch was dead, Ollivander was locked in the Malfoy's basement dungeon, Muggle-borns were having theirs snapped, it was a horrible time to be part of the magical world.'

Dumbledore who had been listening avidly to Harry decided to speak then. 'So, Tom found out where the wand went next?'

Harry smiled he knew why Dumbledore was concerned, he also knew that he wouldn't like the fact that so did most of the Wizarding World.

'Yes.' Harry said. 'He had used legilimency on Gregorovitch to find out where the wand had gone, but all he had seen was this young man smiling as he stole the wand. Tom had got to a dead end and was pretty mad about it, that was why he killed Gregorovitch. Me and Hermione were in Godric's Hollow, we had gone to see Bathilda Bagshot. She was dead, her body was being possessed by Nagini, and I found a picture of the young man.'

'Tom can see into your mind, and you his can't you?'

Once again it wasn't a question but Harry felt the need to answer, he nodded.

'I didn't have time to find out who was in the picture, Nagini had summoned her master and Tom had turned up. Hermione and I, we very nearly didn't make it out alive. Hermione blamed herself, I blamed myself, my wand was broken in the fight and Hermione nursed me back to health.'

'You and Hermione?' said Dumbledore thoughtfully. 'I was under the impression that Mr Ronald Weasley was also with you.'

'He was.' said Harry sadly. 'We got into a fight and he left. He came back!' Harry added smiling. 'Thanks to you. You left him the Deluminator in your will. He likes to say it's cause you knew he'd leave, me and Hermione always say it's because you knew he'd want to come back.'

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily at this news.

'Anyway, I fell asleep while on guard one night. That's when my connection with Tom is at it's strongest, and I saw him find the photo that I had dropped and work out who the boy was. He travelled to Nurmengard and found Grindelwald. He just laughed at him and told him he was years too late, refused to tell him were the wand was and Tom was so mad he didn't even bother doing legilimency on him, he just killed him.'

Dumbledore gasped at this and Harry stretched out a arm to his old Headmaster and took his withered old hand in his own. Dumbledore looked up at Harry with a question in his eyes.

'I know.' said Harry sadly. 'Most people know actually.'

'And you don't think any less of me?' Dumbledore asked shocked.

'No.' said Harry truthfully. 'You can't help who you fall in love with. Do you think the Weasley boy's liked the fact that I was dating their sister? I may have been the Saviour Of The Wizarding World, I may have been one of their best friends, I may have spent Christmas and Summers with them, but to them I was the guy that was kissing their sister, they wanted to kill me!'

'Professor if there is one thing you taught me it's, that love is the most powerful magic in the world. You loved Grindelwald and I truly believe, through all that I have learned and studied, that he loved you too. I cannot for the life of me imagine what it must have been like for you to have to overpower him and put him in prison. If it was me and Ginny I'm pretty sure that I would betray the whole Wizarding World just to stay with her. It took a lot of courage to do what you did, and I understand now what that must have been like for you to do. I also understand now what you see in the Mirror Of Erised, you saw exactly what I saw, you saw a family, the family you lost, you don't see yourself holding socks.' Harry chuckled sadly.

'It wasn't your fault Professor! If you take one thing from my stay here take this. You are not the reason Ariana is dead! It was not your fault! It was his! It was his fault and his love of power! Your love was never power, even when you thought it was, even when you were planning to take over with the Hallows in your possession, your love was with them! With your family! The night you died you drank a potion, it made you relive your worst memories, it made you relive that night, the night she died. All you kept saying was don't hurt them, a man that didn't care for his family, a man that wanted power, wouldn't have said that. Even Aberforth has come round in my time, even he admits it wasn't your fault. I showed him my memory of the night you died, and if he can forgive you, don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?

Harry looked up at his old headmaster and watched a single tear make its way from the corner of his eye and down his crooked nose. He shook his head.

'Harry?' he croaked. 'You've obviously done your research and it's because of that, that I cannot possibly believe that you could have forgiven me.'

'Professor.' Harry smiled. 'I named my son after you. I wouldn't have done that to a man that I thought evil!'

Dumbledore still didn't look convinced so Harry refilled his mug and said.

'Sir, in my biography there is a chapter titled Dumbledore's man through and through. That was the only chapter I named myself and it is the chapter for which I am most proud.'

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and took a large gulp of tea.

'However did I earn such high praise from you my dear boy?'

'That's simple.' Harry grinned. 'You earn such a name from me by being the greatest Wizard I have ever known! Also you have some fabulous facial hair that I just don't think I'll ever be able to pull off.'

Dumbledore snorted with laughter, 'I don't know maybe in a few more years?'

'Ginny would probably shave me in my sleep.' He said running his hand over his stubble. 'She'll let me go a week a time without shaving but other than that, no chance.'

Still chuckling they both decided to start cooking breakfast at that point. Harry had never seen the Headmaster cook before and was glad that he had never cooked for him. The old man was a worse cook than Ginny, Hermione and Hagrid put together and that was saying something. By the time Dumbledore had burnt the sausages Harry was doubled over, holding his sides and letting out loud guffaws. It was this scene that greeted Molly Weasley as she entered the kitchen ready to cook breakfast.

HPHPHPHP

After breakfast of sausage, eggs, bacon and toast, (the adults had, had Dumbledore's burnt offerings, that he proudly presented them) they were all deciding what to do for the rest of the day when there was a sudden flash of bright golden light, right in the middle of the room. Harry's Auror instincts kicked in immediately, before the light had cleared he had shielded everyone in the room with the strongest shield charm he knew, and stood before his foe wand risen and in hand, ready for whatever was about to be thrown at him.

When the light did clear and an older Hermione than the one currently sitting at the table appeared Harry didn't relax his protective stance. Instead he asked her a question.

'What is the most heartbreaking book I've ever read?' He asked calmly.

'The Life And Lies Of Albus Dumbledore.' She replied in the same calm tone he was using.

Harry sighed and lowered the shield charm before finally lowering his wand.

'Have you had breakfast?' Harry asked smiling slightly. 'I think we have some of Dumbledore's attempt at cooking left.'

He laughed at the low grumbling of the Headmaster who was still sitting at the table.

'Yes.' she replied smiling at her old Headmaster. 'Ronald decided that if I was to die while Time-Travelling, I should do so on a full stomach, not an empty one.'

'Merlin forbid you die hungry!' gasped Ginny.

'It would simply be disastrous!' agreed Harry.

'I know.' smirked Hermione. 'Your wife dying is one thing but your wife dying while Time-Travelling and hungry, oh I can't even think about it!'

They all laughed at _Ron's _bemused expression.

'Aunty Mione?' asked Lilly, who had came up silently to her favourite Aunts side.

'Lilly-Monster!' Gasped Hermione scooping her niece up like it had been years and not days since she had last seen her. 'What have they been feeding you? You seem to have grown at least two feet since I last saw you! Are you sure you're not really a giant in the disguise of a little girl?'

'No, Aunty Mione!' giggled Lilly. 'I was wondering, if anyone has been feeding Fluffy? She doesn't like it when she's alone for too long but she weally doesn't like being hungwy!'

Hermione pretended to think for a moment, as if she had forgotten all about Lilly's pampered Kneazle.

'Yes.' she said finally. 'Yes I do believe that your Grandfather has hired her for Gnome chasing. She's awaiting your return to the Burrow and the last I saw, she was eating your Uncle Charlie's sausages this morning at breakfast.'

Lilly was beaming at her Aunt now. Fluffy was ok. Fluffy was being looked after. What if Fluffy was being looked after so well that she didn't want Lilly any more?

'Aunty Mione?' Lilly asked again, and hearing the desperation in the little girls voice Hermione knew that this wasn't a question that she could joke about in the answer. 'What if Fluffy doesn't want me any more? What if she loves the Gnomes and Uncle Charwie more than me? What if she wants to stay with Gwandmum and Gwanddad?'

'Oh, Lilly.' said Hermione kindly stroking her nieces soft curls. 'Fluffy loves you more than she loves anyone else in the whole wide world. She loves you more than she loves sausages! When Uncle Ron and I went to get her from your house so we could take her to Grandmum and Granddad's, she attacked Uncle Ron for trying to take her away from your comfy bed. When she got to the Burrow your Grandmum had to find one of your old coats for her to sleep on before she'd calm down enough to let them feed her. She misses you, and can't wait for you to come home!'

'Ok.' said Lilly seemingly happy with this answer. She kissed her Aunts cheek and said, 'I missed you Aunt Mione! The other _Mione _wead Narnia to me but she doesn't do the Aslan voice like you do. Will you wead Narnia to me tonight?'

'Of course I will Lilly-Monster.' Hermione answered.

Lilly jumped down from Hermione's arms at this and ran full pelt across the room to Sirius, who opened his arms at just the right moment. She jumped into them and nuzzled her head into his chest. She knew she was going home and that meant saying goodbye to her new Uncle Doggy, that was making her feel sad.

'Harry, Ginny? Can you join me for a moment?' Hermione asked gesturing to the door.

.

They followed her out of the kitchen and into the front room. They didn't sit down, she just turned to them and pulled two Time-Turners out of her pocket.

'I have decided.' she started. 'And stop me if you think I'm wrong by thinking like this. But I think it'll be easier if Ginny the children and me go earlier today. For instance we go back into the kitchen, you guys say goodbye and then we leave. And Harry you come home later tonight, after obliviating everyone?'

'Yeah.' said Harry not sounding very convinced. 'Is that why you have two Time-Turners?'

'Yes.' she replied.

'Mione have you slept since you got home?' asked Ginny worried for her friends health. 'You said it would take you a week to make one, it's taken you three days, and you've made two.'

'Ginny.' smiled Hermione. 'You're starting to sound like Ron! Have you heard him when he's worried about something?'

Ginny laughed and Harry snorted, the last time they had seen Ron really worried was when Rose had got her first broom.

.

They had all been at the Burrow for Rose's sixth birthday, she had opened all her presents when Ron came through the back door with one more. He had brought her a brand new Nimbus 3000 (Junior Edition). The junior edition brooms were better than a toy broom, as they were actually a real broom and could only fly twenty feet in the air, were set for the maximum speed of fifteen miles per hour, if you came close to crashing it would automatically swerve you out of the way and automatically sent out a cushioning charm if they were still in the air and there was no one sitting on it. All in all, it's pretty hard to hurt yourself if you're on a junior broom.

Of course none of this mattered to Ron, all he could see was his baby girl on a broom. His baby girl flying. His baby girl nearly hitting a tree and swerving out of the way of it. His baby girl going at what could only be a hundred miles an hour! His baby girl falling off her broom. His baby girl on the ground (obviously broken). His baby girl finally safe again and in his arms. His obviously hurt baby girl lying almost unconscious on the sofa as he set about checking her for unseen injuries.

What everyone else saw was Rose excitedly sitting on her first broom. Rose flying, bushy read hair floating out behind her. Rose effortlessly swerving out of the way of the trees at the back of the orchard. Rose flying at approximately ten miles an hour. Rose taking a tumble from her broom and the broom letting out it's protective magic and setting of a cushioning charm with a mile wide radius around the Burrow. Rose landing on the now cushioned grass and laughing elatedly. Rose being pulled up by a frantic looking Ron who was checking her whole body for signs of being broken. Finally Rose being taken inside by an over protective Ron and placed carefully on the sofa, where she had to stay and be checked over by every spell Ron knew before she was allowed to go back outside.

Ron was now banned from watching Rose when she was flying!

.

'I can only imagine.' shuddered Ginny still sniggering at the memory of Rose's first broom ride.

Hermione smiled knowing what they were both thinking of.

'Look.'she said getting back down to business. 'These Time-Turners are very specific. We're currently fourteen years in the past and in Grimmauld Place. We want to be in our time and at The Burrow. Therefore you turn the Time-Turner fourteen times, one for every year you want to go, clockwise that way you go forward. Also while you're turning you must think about where abouts you want to land, if not you might end up in the middle of a wood and have no idea where you are.'

'So why did we end up here?' asked Harry. 'It was Lilly that turned the Time-Turner and I'm pretty sure she wasn't thinking about this old place.'

'Well.' said Hermione who had obviously already thought of this. 'Seeing as the Time-Turner takes everyone that is in a room at any one time, it can also pick up on the thoughts of all those in that room. I believe that the Time-Turner latched onto one of our thoughts, which means that one of us was thinking about this when we were forced into the past.'

'I wasn't.' said Harry. 'Where you?' he asked turning to his wife.

She shook her head. 'All I was thinking was how much had the boys heard of our conversation?'

'Were you or Ron thinking about this?'

'No.' answered Hermione. 'We were hoping it was you two.'

'Huh.' said Harry. Then coming to a conclusion turned to the two women and said 'Wait a moment please.'

And left the room.

'What was that about?' Hermione asked, rounding on Ginny.

'I don't know.' Ginny replied sarcastically. 'My husband is a brilliant man but he is also incredibly stupid. Maybe he's gone to get a sandwich to eat while he thinks?'

'Ha Ha.' retorted Hermione.

Before they could say anything more Harry came back into the room with James and Al following him.

'Before you say anything.' said James defensively. 'It wasn't my fault!'

'James you don't even know what you're in here for.' stated Ginny.

'That is correct.' he replied. 'But I also know that I'm about to be blamed for something, and I haven't done anything since arriving here.'

'Now James.' laughed Hermione. 'We haven't brought you in here to tell you off, but I must admit that I find it incredibly difficult to believe that you have done _nothing _wrong since getting here.'

'Honestly Aunt Mione.' James said in a long suffering voice. 'I've been good as gold!'

She raised her eyebrows at him but decided against saying anything.

'Yes, well.' said Harry clearing his throat. 'We've brought you in here, to try to figure out, just why we are here?'

'We are here because you pulled us out of the kitchen and brought us in here.' said James dryly.

'Here in this time!' said Harry.

'Cause Lilly messed around with the Time-Turner!' shouted James.

'James!' snapped Ginny. 'Please just listen to your father before butting in!'

'Fine!' huffed James, turning to Al. 'Watch us get blamed for what Lilly did.'

Both the boys stomped over to the sofas and plopped down hard on them, eliciting clouds of dust from the underused seats.

'Daddy?' said Al in a quiet voice. 'We didn't do anything. Honest.'

'I know.' said Harry smiling at his youngest son. 'Neither one of you did anything wrong. I want you both to know that? Ok?'

They both nodded, Al with absolute elation shining on his face at the proof that he was not in trouble, and James with a sceptical look on his face, as if he couldn't believe his fathers words.

'Ok.' he started. 'So the magic that brought us here was very specific. Of course it was the Time-Turner that brought us to the past, but it was something else entirely that brought us here. I need to ask the both of you, and I repeat you are not and will not be in trouble for this, but were either of you thinking of anything that could have brought you here?'

They both thought for a moment and then shook their heads.

'How about this?' Harry said having a thought. 'Were either of you maybe thinking about the Marauders, or where your names came from, or even what your Mum and Me were like before we became Mum and Dad?'

Al was shaking his head again but James was squirming in his seat uncomfortably. Harry noticing this walked over to his son and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in his own.

'James I mean it you're not in trouble.' said Harry softly. 'Son look at me?' James' brown eyes came up to look into his fathers green. 'You're not in trouble.'

James thought about his fathers words for a few more seconds, then came to his conclusion. Even if his father decided that he was in trouble for what he had done, he couldn't punish him because he had said so in front of so many witnesses. Not that his father was good at punishments, that was Mums forte, Dad usually just laughed at his pranks and told him that he hadn't wrong named him.

'Me and Al were listening to your conversation with the extendable ears, well I was and I made him do it.' Contrary to popular belief, James loved his brother and sister and if he could get them out of trouble he would. This was going to be one of those times, if his Mum wanted to punish him for eavesdropping on their conversation she could, but she wasn't going to punish Al too. 'And well I know a little bit about Time-Turners and I was thinking about what I could do with one when you called us downstairs. When we were in your office and Teddy came down with us, he had nothing to do with it either! I was thinking that all of the places I wanted to go seemed a little selfish and maybe if I got my hands on the Time-Turner I could go back in time and take Teddy to meet his parents. You never got to meet your parents Dad and I know how much you wish you could've, so I thought maybe Teddy feels the same? I mean I've got parents and as parents go, mine are pretty great, and Teddy's are too, but he'd never met them before. So if it was someone's thoughts that brought us here is was probably my fault. And before you ask I'm not even sorry, Teddy's got to meet his parents and they're really cool and I think he's happy that he got to meet them!'

Out of all the possible consequences that James thought would happen after he told them that it was his fault, the one that actually happened hadn't crossed his mind. His father pulled him into his arms, and he was too shocked to protest, he melted into his fathers familiar body. He hadn't let his father hold him like this for a while and now that he was, he was wondering why? His Dad gave the best hugs and James couldn't help it, he just held his father as tight as he could, placing his head on his shoulder.

'You are one of the kindest most wonderful boys on the planet.' His father whispered into his ear. James thought that only he could hear it but Harry was making sure he was loud enough for the women to hear what he was saying. 'Don't ever let anyone tell you any different! You are a true Gryffindor through and through and you are my Lion.'

James felt his eyes prick with tears at the old nickname that he had stopped his Dad from using. Again he had no idea why he had stopped his Dad from using it.

'When we get home I am going to buy you an extra present, I know you've all been thinking about what to ask me for and James you are going to get two.'

James didn't understand why his father was acting so proud of him but it had to be something special. He knew what he wanted for his second present, he wanted his Dad to call him his Lion again and hold him like he just did. Not in public! But at home when he knew others wouldn't see, except maybe his Mum, yes he would be happy to have his Dad's hugs back as a present.

'Does that answer your question?' Harry asked Hermione.

She just nodded in reply, eye's suspiciously wet after watching the bonding between Harry and James. Ginny was trying to wipe her eyes on a handkerchief without her sons noticing.

'Ok, then!' said Harry. 'It's time to say goodbye boys, Aunt Mione's here to take you guys home.'

'What about you Daddy?' asked Al confused as to why his father wasn't coming home with them.

'I've got to stay and clear up a few things.' he smiled to at his son. 'I'll be home later.'

'Promise?' came Al's voice again.

Harry held out his little finger (he had taught his children the pinky promise when he was in St Mungo's one time, he promised he'd be out in time for James' seventh birthday. Now they used the pinky promise when they were sure whatever the adult said wasn't true, if they pinky promised it, they knew it was going to happen.) Al smiled and wrapped his little finger around his fathers, James reached over and wrapped his around Harry's other pinky.

'C'mon Al.' called James heading towards the door. 'Last one in the kitchen is pickled Rats Eyes!'

'Pickled Rats Eyes are really helpful in a lot of potions actually!' came Al's scandalized voice.

'Doesn't stop 'em being gross though does it?' laughed James as the boys now raced back to the kitchen.

'You know.' said Hermione in a quiet voice. 'I sometimes forget just how sweet James can be.'

'He's my angel in disguise.' replied Ginny.

'It's usually a very good disguise.' smiled Harry. 'But sometimes it slips, and we get see the James underneath. Did you hear him take full blame for eavesdropping? I mean I know it was him, but to take full blame anyway, that's big for him.'

'So what are you going to be buying him?' asked Hermione.

'I don't know.' answered Harry. 'I'll let him choose.'

They were still smiling as they made their way back into the kitchen.

.

Ginny was hugging Fred extra tight as she said goodbye to him last.

'I love you Fred.' she said in a tight whisper,trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

'I know Squirt!' he laughed. 'And you've gotten a lot stronger as you've got older. I can't breathe!'

'Sorry!' she laughed as she let him go.

She was trying to pretend that she couldn't see Sirius handing James a little book, that looked suspiciously like a diary. Her own experiences with second hand diaries still gave her nightmares but she was sure that if Sirius was giving it to Harry's son, it couldn't be too dangerous. Right?

Once all her children were standing next to her she looked over to Teddy who was being held by a sobbing Tonks. It broke her heart to watch this particular goodbye. When Tonks let go of her son, Remus took her place. The only time she had ever seen that much pain on her old DADA teacher was the night that they had told him that Dumbledore was dead. Only this seemed worse somehow. This was a farther losing the son he didn't even know he had. This was a son saying goodbye to the father he had never known.

She wanted to hold her children now and never let go, she had no idea how much time she had left with them. She didn't want to ever lose them, and she had watched them grow up, she had no idea what pain Tonks and Remus were going through.

Teddy let go of his father who was now letting the distraught Tonks sob into his chest, and walk over to Harry.

'Thank you Uncle Harry!' he said, wrapping his arms around him. 'Thank you for giving the chance to meet them. I just wanted to say that in case I forget to when we get home.'

Harry smiled hugging his Godson back.

'You should find a way of thanking James then.' He whispered, making sure no one could hear a word. 'He's the reason we're here. He was thinking about stealing the Time-Turner so you could meet your parents when Lilly was playing with it. As a result, here we are.'

Teddy pulled away slightly and looked up at his Godfather with wonder in his eyes. He had always considered the Potter children as his own siblings and knowing it was because of James that he got to meet his parents. He didn't know what to think, how could he ever repay the eight year old for the best possible gift in the world?

He nodded in understanding to Harry. He understood that James would be embarrassed if he brought it up now, so he decided to have a "bro meeting" when he got home, just him and James. Yeah, he'd think of something special. He walked over to where the others were gathered by the door of the kitchen and turned, he wanted one last look at his parents.

He knew this would never happen again, he just wanted to memorise the exact shade of pinks his Mums hair was and how when his Dad smiled you couldn't notice the scars on his face. He had already memorised their smells (He knew it sounded creepy, but it was a wolf thing. He had a heightened sense of smell and therefore could memorise smells much more easily. That's why he was so good at Herbology) his Mum smelled like Violets and Lavender and a special smell that he always associated with early morning sunshine, he knew that now he would always associate it with his Mother. His father smelled like Chocolate and Tea and fresh rain, it was an odd mix but it was quintessentially Remus Lupin, and it was breaking Teddy's heart thinking he'd never smell it again.

Teddy waved to his parents and left the kitchen, his last memory of his parents was one of Remus and Tonks embracing each other as they smiled and waved at their son. He knew that as long as he was living, he would remember that moment as one of his fondest memories.

He entered the sitting room and found, Ginny, Hermione, James, Al and Lilly all already in there. Ginny came forward and pulled Teddy into a hug, he fell into it, he wouldn't give himself over to the howls of grief that were threatening to take over. He would be strong, he needed to be strong, he had to be strong. He'd talk to Harry about it later, if he needed to cry he'd do it then. Harry would hold him as he did it, he knew it sounded childish, but sometimes you just had to cry and if you had to cry to anyone Harry Potter was the best. He always had chocolate at hand and hugs a plenty, yes he'd wait till later and talk to Harry, he'd understand.

Hermione told them what they had to do, so Teddy stood there and tried think of The Burrow, he really did. But all he could think of was Victoire and how much he had missed her. Then suddenly the room started spinning, it felt like he was being pushed forwards through a tube at an alarmingly fast speed. Then suddenly it stopped, he had just enough time to notice that he was indeed in the kitchen of The Burrow when a scream and a head of silver blonde hair, came flying out of nowhere and wrapped it's arms around his neck. It would seem that he needn't have worried as Victoire was obviously at the Burrow.

Suddenly nothing mattered any more, he was home. His parents may not have been there but his family was. Now all he had to do was wait for Harry's return and all would be well again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ok guys what did you think? Was the Dumbledore/Harry talk any good. I don't know if it's done very often in FanFiction because I've never come across one before. Also I know most people hate Dumbledore, and when I read Manipulative evil Dumbledore in a description I immediately don't read it. **

**I don't understand the Dumbledore hate and Snape love that most of FanFiction has, I believe that Harry wouldn't have named his son after the both of them if he hadn't loved/forgiven them. People seem to be able to look over everything Snape did to make Harry's life a misery but can't get over the fact that Dumbledore is in fact a flawed human being? Sorry it just makes me quite mad!**

**Any who, let me know what you think in the review section.**

**Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! This chapter contains themes of depression and suicide and should not be read unless you can absolutely handle it.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Obliviation's**

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Harry, he decided to start in the room his family had been staying in. It had to look exactly like it had before they had arrived, so he took all the bedding off the bed and Molly took it downstairs so she could freshly launder it. That left Harry and Sirius to banish the children's beds and somehow conjure enough cobwebs and dust to make the room look like no one had slept in there for years.

Sirius banished the beds that the children hadn't even slept on once and then swooped down to pick up a piece of parchment. After reading through what was written on it he handed it to Harry his eyes sparkling with laughter. Harry took the parchment and recognising his sons handwriting, read;

_We the children Potter have decided on our gifts for keeping the rules during our trip to the past._

_James Sirius Potter – A Firebolt (Not Junior Edition)_

_Albus Severus Potter – Telescope _(this had been crossed out and underneath was written)

_Junior Potioneer Kit_

_Lilly Luna Potter – The animals in my Narnia to talk_

_Or a puppy that looks like Uncle Doggy (Padfoot)_

After reading the list Harry just laughed, sometimes he wondered how his children were not already running the country. He decided that he'd go to Diagon Alley before he made his way to The Burrow to pick up their "gifts" maybe he'd get James a broomstick servicing kit to go with his broom? He had promised his eldest son two presents, but what if he wanted something else? Nah, he thought, it's James, nothing came before Quidditch and with a new broom he'd want his own servicing kit. He wouldn't want to keep using Harry and Ginny's ones, not that a new Firebolt needs servicing often but he'd have one just in case.

The Junior Potioneer Kit was easy enough, they were planning on buying one for Al for Christmas but he was sure that Mr Bobbins would have one out back for his favourite customer just in case. The dog though? That could be tricky. Maybe he'd introduce him to Lilly first, she would instantly fall in love with him and then Ginny wouldn't be able to say no to her daughters adorable face.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make the animals talk, there was no spell to do that. If you wanted to talk to animals you had to learn their language, or become one of them.

.

Teddy could talk to other wolves, there was a pack in the Forest Of Dean, where Harry would take the boys camping for one week of every summer. The first time Harry had seen the wolf-pack he'd nearly had an aneurysm, it was made one million times worse when Teddy transformed and went to join them. Harry made his sons stay in the tent and watched Teddy for any sign trouble, he was ready to become a Lion and jump in to help his cub. He knew though that Teddy wouldn't appreciate it Harry just jumped in and he knew enough about wolves to know that, that would in fact be exceedingly dangerous.

The wolves dispersed and Teddy trotted back about twenty minutes after they had arrived. When he transformed back into being Teddy again he had explained to his Godfather that the wolves had smelt a lone wolf. A young wolf. They had wondered why it was alone, had it's parents died? Had he no pack? They were worried about this new young one. After working out that the wolf was in fact human they had promised to leave them alone for the rest of their visit.

Teddy, excited to find out he could talk to other wolves, had asked if they could come back that evening so he could run with them, they had agreed so he told them he needed to get permission from his Alpha (Harry). That evening the wolves had turned up to help the young cub and after promising to be safe and come straight back at the first sign of any trouble, Harry had conceded and Teddy went running. Harry didn't sleep, Harry sat and watched the door of the tent, Harry paced, Harry even forgot that his sons still had a bedtime. Teddy got back at half past one and the look of pure exhilaration on his face had made all of Harry's worry worth while.

Teddy told them all about the pack, told Albus all about how the stars looked while running in his wolf form (his eyesight was heightened as well as his smell and hearing), told them all that the pack wanted him to go running with them again the next night and asked Harry if he could. Harry had said yes, Teddy had only found out about his animagus form about two weeks before that and was still smarting from the circumstances around that fateful day. Harry couldn't say no to something that was making his Godson so happy but he did make Teddy promise not to tell his Grandmother about it. Andromeda may not have been like her sisters but she was still scary as hell if she was mad at you.

.

**Remus and Tonks**

After cleaning the room or messing it up to be more accurate Harry was making his way back downstairs when he was accosted be Tonks and Remus.

'Harry.' said Remus. 'We were wondering if we could talk to you for a few moments please?'

Before he could answer Tonks added in small voice that was so not Tonks it was scary.

'It's about Teddy.'

Harry just nodded and followed them into Remus' room, when he closed the door behind him Remus gestured for him to sit down. When Harry was seated on the single chair by the window next to the little desk Remus spoke again.

'We were wondering if you could do something for us?' he asked.

'It's ok if you can't.' added Tonks.

'We completely understand if you can't.' said Remus soberly.

'Go on.' urged Harry.

'Well.' said Tonks. 'If we gave you something for Teddy, for his seventeenth birthday, would you be able to give it to him?'

'We don't want to upset anyone.' said Remus. 'And I don't even know if it will be possible to take things through time but if you can, would you?'

'Tonks, Remus.' Harry said. 'Teddy means the world to me. I may be Head Auror but being a Husband, Father, Godfather and Uncle mean more to me than anything. Your son is a spectacular young man. Anything that I can do just to see him smile, I will do. And having a birthday present form his parents will put a huge one on his face, whatever it is that you want to say to him, please go ahead?'

'Ok, can you give him this from us?' Remus handed Harry a very thick envelope. 'Don't worry, it just tells him how proud we are that he's turning seventeen and that even though we're not there, we're always with him.'

'Also.' said Tonks handing Harry a gift wrapped box. 'This is a watch. You must know it's tradition to give a wizard a watch on his seventeenth birthday, and it's usually their parents that do so. We understand that you or Mum would have done it instead but, when me and Teddy were in Diagon Alley this one caught his eye, so I went back the next day and brought it. It's not much but.' she didn't finish, she just turned her face into Remus' chest and sobbed.

'I'm sorry.' came her muffled voice. 'I just can't bear to think that I wasn't there to watch him grow up. He's such a wonderful boy and so like you Harry.'

She pulled away from Remus and hugged Harry. 'Thank you.' she said. 'Thank you for taking such good care of our boy. I can never repay you for what you have done.'

'This.' said Harry holding the letter and box. 'This is more than enough, do you have any idea how happy he will be to get his hands on these?'

'There's also one more thing if you will Harry?' said Remus in a quietly pleading voice that he had never heard come out of his old professors mouth.

Harry just nodded. Remus pulled a small glass vial out of his pocket, inside was a mass of swirling white, Harry knew exactly what that was. He smiled at Tonks and Remus' anxious faces and took the vial.

'When I give him this.' he asked them. 'Do you want me to be with him when he watches it? Or do you think it's better for him to be alone?'

They both looked at each other for a moment and then Tonks spoke.

'It's up to him weather he wants you to watch it with him or not.' she said. 'But we would really appreciate it if you did stay with him. So that when he's watched it, he has you there. Will that be ok?'

'Of course it will.' said Harry contritely. 'Is there anything else?'

They both nodded.

'Will you obliviate us now?' begged Remus. 'Knowing I have a son has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Watching him leave earlier was the most heartbreaking. If I'm not going to remember him tomorrow...' He drew in a shaky breath. 'Can you please take away this heartache? I feel like I'm splitting in half Harry. It's like he took part of me with him that I can't get back and that piece was all my happiness. Can you make me, us forget the pain of losing him? Please?'

Harry completely understood, he had no idea what he would do if someone had one day given him James, Al and Lilly and then taken them away three days later.

'I was planning on putting everyone into a deep sleep, Severus is making the potion now.' He told them. 'I can do it via magic but it would be a very strong spell, I don't know how long you'll be asleep?'

'We don't care.' said Tonks. 'I don't have to work until next week, and to honest with you a weeks worth of sleep wouldn't actually bother me.'

'Ok.' Harry nodded. 'Where do you want to be?'

They looked at him with bemused expressions on their faces, Harry smirked and said.

'Excuse me for reminding you but you're not actually a couple yet. You might find it a bit odd to wake up in bed together.'

'Wouldn't be the first time.' chuckled Tonks.

Remus was blushing furiously at this remark, Harry couldn't help himself he burst out laughing.

'And here I thought my favourite Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher was all innocent.' laughed Harry.

'It has only happened once and we have no idea if anything actually happened!' seeing their sceptical expressions he added. 'We were drunk! Sirius had found a ten year old bottle of Firewhisky and wanted to see if it aged as good as he had.'

Harry just smiled at Remus' stuttering, turned to Tonks and said.

'Good luck.'

She giggled at Remus' expense. She didn't mind, she knew if worked out well somehow. They ended up with the most amazing son so it had to work out. Then just like that she remembered what they were actually talking about.

'Ok.' said Harry. 'Where do you normally sleep if you stay over? We'll do it there.'

'I normally sleep in here.' she smiled at Harry's expression. 'I didn't fancy bunking with Sirius, and Remus is always such a gentleman. He lets me have the bed and he conjures a camp bed for himself.'

Harry waited till they both had settled into their respective beds and first went over to Tonks, she simply smiled at him and closed her eyes. Harry put the sleeping spell on her first then muttered "Obliviate". He had to work through all of her memories of the last few days, making sure that she didn't just forget everything. That would be catastrophic, if he just erased everyone's memories of the last three days they would know for sure that something fishy was going on. So he had to work around them, had to get rid of everything that involved his family and Teddy. He left the little bits with Remus though, he had to make sure his Godson was born.

When he was done Tonks sighed happily in her sleep and rolled over, Harry walked over to Remus who was watching Tonks avidly.

'Will I forget everything?' he asked.

'No.' said Harry. 'I'm leaving in what you feel for her. You already felt it, you're just too stubborn to admit that you're made for each other. Is there anything in particular you want to keep, I'll try my best?'

'I don't know.' he answered honestly. 'I want to remember him but know I can't. And I know I've said it already, but thank you Harry. Thank you for helping him grow into what he is.'

Harry just nodded and smiled. He bent forward and placed the sleeping spell on him, he muttered "Obliviate" leaving in his feelings for Tonks. The only difference between what he did for Tonks and Remus was; Remus now had a penchant for the colour Turquoise.

Harry left their room and was making his way downstairs when he noticed there were two envelopes in his hands one said: For Our Dear Teddy, the other said To Mum. Harry decided he'd give it to Andi when he got back but when Teddy couldn't see, just in case.

HPHPHPHPHP

When Harry got back into the kitchen, Severus had finished brewing the potion and Dumbledore was entertaining everyone with the story of how James Potter the first had actually became Head Boy.

'I was wondering that?' said Harry curiously. 'I thought you had to be a Prefect before you could be Head Boy? Last time I checked Remus was Prefect, surely that should mean that he should have been Head Boy?'

'Yes.' said Dumbledore. 'He should have. Sirius would you like to tell your Godson, just how James became Head Boy? Or do I have to nip back to my office and get the letters?'

Sirius with a Cheshire Cat grin on his face looked at his old Headmaster then to his older and younger Godsons, and sighed dramatically.

'It all started the summer between sixth and seventh year.' he started. Sirius really did love telling stories thought Harry, of course he loves telling long winded and over dramatic stories, but stories all the same. 'It was a lovely summer, I had my own place and Remus, James and that Rat.' Sirius sneered at the last name. 'Came over everyday. I didn't cook for them, we all went back to the Potter's for that. Your Grandmother Harry, wow could she cook!' he smiled at both Harry's.

'Anyway.' he continued. 'There we were, planning how to immortalize ourselves in Hogwarts History. We had most of our pranks sorted, Me and Prongs were planning a huge one for the start of term feast. But he kept getting distracted, we'd all be talking about how awesome the next year was going to be and Prongs would lapse into this depression of, "Why won't Evans take me seriously?", "Why won't she go out with me?", "I haven't even asked another girl out since fifth year! Surely she can see I'm being serious?". Poor Moony was taking the brunt of it, "You've spent the most time with her?". "Does she ever talk about me on your Prefect duties?", "Are you secretly going out with her?". He actually believed that last one for a little while, challenged poor Moony to a duel and everything. We calmed him down before it got to serious.'

'After that, our summer became "Operation Evans and Prongs!". We were determined to get them together by the end of the year. Moony suggested that Prongs maybe deflate his head a little and she might notice him for who he really was. We thought that sounded like stupid sappy poetry, something that Moony and other girls would read. He explained that, that was what Lily had actually told him. She had told him that James Potter had the biggest head in the entire world and she was shocked that his shoulders could even hold it up let alone that he could walk through doors.' He was smiling at the memory. 'He then added that the only person with a bigger head than James Potter was Sirius Black! But I wasn't constantly asking her out, so I was automatically less annoying than James.'

'During our plotting, our Hogwarts letters arrived and lo and behold, Remus Lupin was Head Boy!' He rolled his eyes. 'He was convinced that he wouldn't be able to do it, he was a werewolf! For goodness sake he disappeared once a month and howled to the moon. He thought there had to be a mistake. He was going to write back to Dumbledore and turn down his wonderful offer. Prongs said he was being stupid, no one deserved to be Head Boy more than our Moony. No one else in the entire school could even try to begin to reign in the Marauders except him, of course we never did listen to him when he was trying to stop us, but at least he tried. '

'Then me, in all my wisdom, said that we should see if old Dumbles would let James become Head Boy. You know, maybe if Lily saw him in such a role of authority, she'd see him completely differently. It didn't take much convincing on our parts to set the wheels in motion, of course convincing Dumbledore would be another matter entirely. So Moony wrote to Dumbledore, declining his offer of Head Boyship and offering instead James Potter as Head Boy. The Rat wrote about how much James would be a great Head Boy, about how all the other children in the school already liked him and would probably listen to him, if he told them off. James wrote a long winded twenty five page essay about how he needed Evans to see him this year, how he would simply die if she didn't soon notice that she was obviously as in love with him as he was her. And I wrote thirty pages on how hilarious it would be to watch James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, attempt to be a force of good in the school. I told Dumbledore how I couldn't survive another year of my best friend moping over Lily Evans, I told him that if they didn't get together and James died, as he predicted he would of a broken heart, I would hold him responsible. I also told him that I was dying to see how many more times James could ask Lily out and Lily let him down before she finally said yes just to shut him up.'

'Two days later James got the Head Boy badge. Your grandparents were so proud of James, we accidentally on purpose didn't tell them that we had essentially begged for James to get the honour. We all took credit for James becoming Head Boy, Moony and the Rat conceded defeat and let James believe that he had convinced Dumbledore all on his own, but I know it was down to me. Right Dumbles? Is was all me?'

'Actually Sirius.' corrected Dumbledore. 'The reason James Potter became Head Boy was due to the passionate response of all four of you and the fact that I decided that James deserved a chance with the girl he loved. Anyone that bothered to really look could see that he wasn't joking around when he said he was in love with the girl. She just needed a slight push in the right direction.'

'Ladies and Gentleman.' said Harry in his best Quidditch announcer voice. 'I give you Albus Dumbledore, Cupid to the students of Hogwarts since 1936!'

Everyone in the room was laughing and Dumbledore stood and bowed to them all smiling.

.

After a late lunch they decided that it would be a good idea to get started on the rest of the obliviations. Harry and Dumbledore had decided between them that Harry would do everyone who would be staying at Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore would do everyone else. Everyone thought that Harry was going to head to Hogwarts and obliviate Dumbledore after and they were going to let them believe that. They didn't need to know that Dumbledore was actually going to remember everything. So Everyone picked up a vial of the sleeping potion and made their way upstairs or apparated out of the house.

Harry decided to Obliviate Molly and Arthur first it was simple enough, they had already took the sleeping potion when he entered the room. All he had to do was obliviate them and leave so he did. He then made his way to _Hermione _and _Ginny's _room.

**Hermione and Ginny**

Harry made his way into the girls room, both of them seemed to be asleep, so he went to the nearest bed. _Hermione_ it would seem had looked into obliviation and had actually sorted her brain out to make it easier for Harry to Obliviate. It would have been easier too if Harry hadn't been so amazed by the fact that she had done it and took a look into the magic behind it.

It was an amazing piece of magic and seeing as this _Hermione _was only fifteen it was extraordinary! He couldn't help but marvel at _Hermione's _magical prowess at such a young age. People looked at Harry and said he was the Saviour Of The Wizarding World, they said he was the most powerful wizard of the age, he'd outranked Dumbledore in most peoples eye's, McGonagall's included. But the truth was Harry Potter was only as good as those around him, growing up he hadn't been able to show his potential because he was being held back a piece of Voldemorts soul. Harry knew that had he not been friend's with Hermione Granger and her love of knowledge and Ronald Weasley and his love of well love, he would never have got through the war alive.

.

When the war was over and Harry was out of St Mungo's he had shocked himself and all those close to him with just how powerful he was. The first time he had done wandless magic was a month after the final battle, all he can remember was Ginny was in the garden at The Burrow and she screamed. That was it Harry was outside as were all the Weasleys who were present at the time, and there were about a hundred Dementors making their way down upon them. There was no way out, they were helpless to the attack Harry didn't even have his wand on him, then something happened that made nothing else matter, one of the Dementors had swooped down and was about to perform the kiss on Ginny.

Harry didn't know how he did it, didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he moved his hand and suddenly the Dementors were blowing up. It was like they were self-combusting, they were there one second Happily sucking the life and happiness out of everyone and next they were blowing up from the inside out and leaving smouldering rags all over The Burrow back garden. When he was sure that they were all gone Harry had ran over to Ginny to make sure she was ok and her soul was still inside her body. She had asked what had just happened and Arthur who was second to Ginny's side said that was something they all wanted to know. Harry didn't know, all he knew was they were now all safe and couldn't understand why they were all fixating on how it had happened.

Hermione had explained to them two weeks later what had happened. Harry had used a long forgotten ancient magic to fight of the Dementors. It had been forgotten as as no one had been powerful enough to do it for centuries, not only that but the love one had to force behind such a spell was astronomical and there just wasn't a love that strong. Basically Harry had forced all the love he felt for Ginny into the oncoming Dementors and they couldn't withstand it, he had quite literally killed, un-killable creatures with his love of Ginny. The wandless part of it all seemed to stem from the Peverell side of the family and Harry had inherited but had not been able to use as the Horcrux side of him had squashed it down.

It was then that the Weasley boys understood that Harry wasn't going to hurt their sister, and as much as Molly thought they were much too young even she couldn't deny that Harry and Ginny were a little more than childhood sweethearts. She had mentally started planning their wedding that day, they had never mentioned marriage, but she knew without a shadow of doubt that if anything was going to happen, it would be the marriage of one Harry James Potter and a certain Ginevra Molly Weasley.

.

When Harry had finished with _Hermione _he tiptoed over to _Ginny, _but before he could even put his wand to her temple, her eye's came open. Harry stepped back in shock.

'Sorry.' she said. 'I didn't mean to startle you. It's just I don't want to forget.'

Harry didn't have to ask to know what she didn't want to forget. He had noticed how close his younger self and his younger wife had been getting, he knew she didn't want to forget that he loves her.

'I know.' he whispered. 'But just know that you're the reason he's fighting. He doesn't even know it himself but you are. You're the very reason he doesn't give up, when you do get together, it's the happiest he's ever been.'

'That's all well and good Harry.' she murmured. 'But what's the point in telling me if you're just going to erase my memory anyway?'

'If you want me to.' Harry said slowly. 'I can leave it for you to never give up on him? Hermione does it anyway but maybe you need an added little push.'

She nodded. 'I just don't understand how you and... how we are so happy in the future. I get it we have a soul bond and it's obvious you're, we're in love, but what made you? You're Harry Potter, I'm just Ginny Weasley?'

'You are Ginny Weasley!' said Harry shocked by his younger wife's small opinion of herself. 'You're my very reason for existance! In my sixth year, I saw you and Dean together, it was the final push I needed. I was in love with you! I don't know how long I've been in love with you. All I know is that without you Ginny Weasley.' he stopped and smiled. 'Ginny Potter, I wouldn't be alive! I love you, and you love me. And I feel incredibly weird saying this to my fourteen year old wife!'

She giggled and closed her eyes, she lifted the vial but before she drank Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed and smiled but didn't open her eyes, she just lifted the vial to her lips and drained it. Harry waited for her breathing to become heavy and put his wand to her temple and muttered "Obliviate".

As he worked through her memories he noticed that he didn't need to leave the fact to never give up on her feelings for _Harry Potter _as she was completely and irrevocably in love with him anyway. It made him happy knowing that it wasn't an obsession as so many had said, his wife had been in love with him long before he had even noticed that she was more than his best friends little sister. He also found another memory one that seemed to take place the night before, one of _Ginny _and _Harry _kissing, they were on the landing of Grimmauld Place. It looked like they had bumped into each other while going to and coming form the bathroom. He left her that memory too, only he made it seem like a dream.

So Harry's first kiss wasn't with Cho Chang, it was with Ginny Weasley. That made Harry so happy, he didn't even know why. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Ginny, if his calculations were correct then he was Ginny's first kiss too.

**Fred and George**

Harry had already obliviated George and had moved over to Fred's bed when Fred grabbed his arm. Harry let out a shocked gasp, he decided Fred too, hadn't taken the potion, he looked down questionably at this and Fred sat up.

'It's me.' He said. 'Isn't it? I'm the one who dies?'

Harry didn't know how to answer the question so he just asked.

'What makes you say that?'

'A lot of things.' He replied. 'The first day you were here Ron and Ginny were acting like I was the second coming of Christ, they didn't seem to want to let me go. Your children have no toys from me and yet they have them from George. Ginny can't look in my eyes when she's talking to me, I'm in none of James' stories and it'd be stupid to think that the Weasleys all got through the war. All in all, it would seem that I'm the one who dies.'

Harry was about to obliviate him and Hermione said he couldn't tell him because the others wouldn't be able to take it, but the others couldn't hear now. Harry just nodded sadly at him in answer.

'Will you do something for me?' Fred asked his grip on Harry's arm becoming painful.

'Fred.' said Harry slowly. 'I don't know what I can possibly do for you. I can try but I can't guarantee anything. What is it?'

Fred smiled, walked over to his small desk and pulled out two envelopes, then he handed them to Harry. Harry looked at them, one said to Mum and Dad on it the other to Gred.

Harry smiled and said, 'Just how long have you known you were dead?'

'Only since last night, and not really, I just had an inkling. If you had said I was still alive I would have made you destroy them for me, so I couldn't remember anything about them.' he answered and then pulled out his wand.

'How many children does George have?' He asked still smiling.

'Two.' Replied Harry. 'Twins, Fred and Roxanne. I think Bill wanted to call Louis, Fred but we all came to a mutual understanding that if any of us got to name a child after you it had to be George.'

'What are they like?' He asked still smiling.

'They're just like the Weasley twins. Roxanne's the brains of the mission and if they get out of trouble it's because of her. Fred is just trouble, he and James are best friends. All three together call themselves the New Marauders, they believe that as the heir of Prongs and the heirs of the infamous Weasley twins, it is their duty to cause as much mischief and trouble as they possibly can. And they do. McGonagall is threatening to retire the year they all go to Hogwarts!'

Fred didn't answer but instead waved his wand and three Hyenas like the ones that he had given Harry's children appeared. One had a purple jumper with an orange R on it, one had a green jumper with an orange F on it and the last one wore a a set of Magenta robes with a bright orange Weasley Wizarding Wheezes sign on them.

'Will you give them to them for me?' He asked looking at Harry pleadingly.

Harry picked up the one wearing the robes and asked.

'How do you know what the robes look like if you haven't even invented them yet?'

'Your son likes to talk about our joke shop.'

'Of course.' He sighed. And then he nodded. 'I suppose this ones for George?' He said holding up the one wearing the robes.

Fred nodded. 'Do you think it'll be ok? To get them to your time?'

'I think everyone else will be jealous.' laughed Harry.

Before he finished Fred had conjured another, this one was wearing a red knitted jumper that had an orange M on it. 'This one's for mum. I'd do one for everyone but I don't think you'll get them home, so they'll have to do with this.' He said as he hugged Harry. 'Tell them I love them?'

Harry nodded. 'They know but I'll tell them anyway.'

'Good.' He said as he lay back down on the bed.

Harry leaned over him and pressed his wand lightly to Fred's temple, waiting for him to drink the sleeping potion. Fred grabbed the wand again and Harry knew it was out of sheer desperation that he asked the next question.

'Does it hurt?' He asked. 'When you die, does it hurt? You've done it, you must know?'

Harry looked at his brother-in-law and said the exact word that had been said to him when he had asked the same question 'It's as quick and easy as falling asleep.'

Fred let out a sigh of relief and said 'Ok Harry. I approve by the way. Of you and Ginny, I approve.'

'Thank you.' He said.

This time there was no interruptions. Fred drank the sleep potion then just lay there on the bed as Harry muttered 'Obliviate.'

When he was sure that both the boys were asleep and their memories wiped he picked up the stuffed toys and made his way out of the room. Once out there he let out the breath he had been holding and gave over to the tears that had threatened to fall from the moment that Fred had asked if he was dead.

After a few moments he gathered his thoughts wiped his face and made his way to his best friend and his own bedroom.

_**Harry**_** and **_**Ron**_

When he entered the familiar old room Hedwig flew down from the top of the wardrobe, landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear affectionately. He stroked his old bird, it was the first time since he got to the past that he had seen her and he was incredibly happy that he had seen her before he left.

'I've missed you.' he murmured to the bird. Most people would probably think he was mad for talking to a bird but for Harry, Hedwig was the one friend that had never left him. He hadn't been able to buy an owl after she had died, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Hermione had ended up being the one who brought him a new owl, she brought him a beautiful Tawny male owl for his eighteenth birthday. He was an amazing owl, like Hedwig he knew just where to take his mail even when he didn't give an address. The only thing was Hercules wasn't Hedwig. He loved him just the same but he supposed the real thing was, Hedwig had been with Harry through so much and even though she was just an owl, she was one of Harry's closest friends. Hercules was just Harry's pet owl, well now he was the family owl and it would seem he was closer to Albus than any of the others.

Harry sighed as Hedwig nuzzled her head against Harry's neck, then she hooted softly and made her way out of the open window for a night of hunting. Harry looked around the room then, he could hear _Ron's_ snores and knew his friend was asleep, he could also tell that _Harry _was still awake.

'You don't have to pretend.' he said. 'I know you're still awake.'

He heard a muffled grunt from the bed he used to sleep in and knew that _Harry _had heard him.

'I'm gonna obliviate _Ron _first.' he carried on. 'Then you can ask me whatever it is that you want to? Ok?'

'Yeah.' came a quite voice.

Harry smiled and walked across to _Ron's _bed. He place the tip of his wand against _Ron's _temple and muttered 'Obliviate' going through _Ron's _memories was fairly easy he was a typical teenage boy. Harry was physically laughing by the end of it a lot of _Ron's _thoughts were about food, but most of them were random scenarios where he saved Hermione and she ended up kissing him. Some of them were pretty normal, others were borderline insane, but Harry's favourite by far was the one were he reminds Hermione that there was homework that she was about to forget and she runs to him and kisses him. It was Harry's favourite because it was so reminiscent of their actual first kiss.

Harry then wandered over to _Harry's _bed and sat down on the edge, like he would on James' bed, _Harry _sat up in the bed and looked at him.

'You seem so happy.' _Harry _said in a speculative voice.

'That's because I am.' Harry answered.

'How? So many people died.'

'We learn to understand that this is a war, there are always casualties in war. No one can stop that from happening.'

'But we could have. If I gave myself up, to Voldemort, I mean. If I do that the deaths would be so little.'

'Don't think that, don't ever think that!' Harry said to his younger self. 'You have a mission, and if you don't do it, there will be no way to end the war. Voldemort will win! He will kill all of those you love and hold dear and that family you've got to know over the past few days. They won't exist! Besides we do give ourselves up, the war carried on regardless. The fighting got worse as a result.'

'But you're alive. How are you still alive?' _Harry _asked incredulously.

Harry smiled and undone his shirt, when he pulled open the sides _Harry _saw all the scars he has yet to get. The most vivid being a lightning bolt scar right above his heart.

'Another one?' _Harry _asked. 'Do the press have a field day?'

'The press don't know.' Harry smirked. 'What the press don't know could fill several books, and seeing as I don't fancy myself a writer, I don't suppose the press will ever find out.'

'_Harry_ I know how you feel. I also know how much you hate it when people say that. But I'm you. Therefore I really do know how you feel, and right now you don't think it can get worse, but it does. It gets so much worse. You've never thought of ending it yet. I have.' He looked up into the shocked face of his younger self. 'I thought about running, very nearly did, Ron made me see sense. But no one knows how much I thought of suicide. Both before and after the war.'

'But you have Ginny, you have a family.' said _Harry _shocked at what he was hearing. He thought his older self was happy, what's the point of going through all this if he wants to die anyway?

'Not this lately.' said Harry. 'I've already told you I'm happy. But there was a time when I wasn't, and I thought I would never be happy again. Certain people die during this war and they are all people that shouldn't have died. And I blamed myself. Then there was this light and it was so bright it nearly blinded me, it was Ginny. I didn't even know I thought of her that way, it was the happiest I'd ever been. And then I dumped her.'

'What!?' yelled _Harry. _'Why!?'

'Voldemort had already used her once and that was because she was my best friends sister. Can you imagine what he would have done if he found out I was in love with her?'

_Harry _nodded, he understood, of he course he does Harry thought, he's you!

'When I dumped her, I knew I had a mission.' Harry continued. 'We started off, not the way we had planned but we left anyway. While we were away we took it in turns to keep watch. When it was my turn I'd watch Ginny's dot on the map. One day Ginny's dot vanished and it didn't come back.' Harry's voice was cracking even now at the memory of it, it hurt. 'I kept watching and waiting and still it didn't come back, and then Ron left us and it was just Hermione and I. I would have done it then, just ended it all, but I kept going for Hermione's sake. I had it planned though, when the war was over I was going to do it. I couldn't fathom the idea of living in a world without Ginny.'

_Harry _was listening in horror. He had wanted to feel better about the war, he had thought that the obviously happy older self would give him some comfort. Instead he was making him feel like he was falling into a black pit of despair.

'Then Ron came back.' said Harry. 'And with him the news that Ginny was still alive, they had gone into hiding. She was safe, but those thoughts had taken hold of my brain by that point and I was convinced that she would have a better life without me.' He swallowed and _Harry _could tell he was diluting this story to just tell him the bits about suicide. 'Then it was the final battle, and I did it. I gave up, I stood there and let Riddle kill me. It didn't work, I should have known it wouldn't work, and even though part of me really did want the sweet release of death, the other part of me wanted her. She was the last thing I thought of before I "died". And then it was all over. We had won, I had nothing else to do and I was the reason of so much death. I was out of St Mungo's and the war was over but there were still Death Eaters and they were still after me and all those that I loved. I was once again convinced that everyone would be better if I was gone, I even wrote a note. I was going to write some for separate people but in the end I just wrote one for her. She was back at Hogwarts, I was just starting as an Auror and everyone seemed to think that I was some kind of God. So one night, I sent her the letter, I knew by the time she got it I would be dead and I felt some kind of sick pleasure at that thought. I knew that she wouldn't be able to send for help because it would take at least a day for her to get the letter and by then I would just be a body.'

_Harry _wanted him to stop but couldn't get the words out. He said he was happy, how was that even possible?

'I had just sent the letter when I was called into the ministry, we had a lead on five of the remaining Death Eaters, I had to get there immediately. I was at the ministry for sixteen hours that night, we got them, but then we had to question them and write up reports. I knew I didn't have much time to follow through with my plan when it was finally time to go but then Arthur turned up before we could leave. He looked like he had been through the war again. He just came straight into Auror headquarters, he'd never done that before. Ron went to him, wondering what could possibly have happened to make his father look like that, but he didn't say anything he just looked around the room until he saw me. When he did he visibly relaxed it was like I had proved that his worst nightmare was just that a nightmare and I knew that Ginny had got the letter, and she'd somehow got home and shown Molly and Arthur. He just pulled me to him and told me he couldn't lose another son, and that was what I was, and he wasn't going to lose me. It was one of the most comforting things I had ever heard.'

Harry smiled at _Harry. _He knew how much those words would affect the younger boy because they affected him the same way.

'We went back to The Burrow then, not my place The Burrow and what was waiting there I was not expecting. All the Weasley's, Hermione and McGonagall were all there. Hermione, Molly and Fleur were crying, Ginny was holding my letter like if she let it go I would be dead, and McGonagall, I can't explain what she looked like. When we walked in they all went silent, Ron still didn't know what was going on so Arthur made Ginny give him the letter. He read it while I was in the room and I still remember his face. All the pain in that room that night was caused by me. Ginny was the first to get up and speak to me, well first she hexed me.' he smiled at the memory. 'Then she started screaming at me, I'd never seen like that before or even after that day, she was furious at me for making her go through that. Then she punched me, then she punched me again, then she broke down in tears and I fell to the floor with her and broke down too. It didn't matter that everyone was there, I told her everything, everything that had happened, everything that I had been thinking, everything.'

He wiped his eyes remembering was turning out harder than he had thought.

'Everyone listened, no one interrupted, they just listened. When I had finished it was silent completely silent for at least ten minutes. Then Molly joined us on the floor, then everyone joined us on the floor, Arthur with a bottle of Firewhisky and several tumblers. They didn't leave me that night. I haven't actually spent a night alone since then. The next day I found myself at a magical psychiatrist, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come with me and I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or P.T.S.D. I'm on medication for it, and I still have nightmares at least once a week. But the whole family understands and I know that no matter how low I get, I have people to go talk to. I have a life to live. I have children that need me. Most importantly I have Ginny. She's been with me through everything, at my worst and at my best, she was there. She's the one now that helps me through the nightmares and I help her through hers. I don't think anyone got through the war without some kind of psychological damage, some were affected worse than others of course. Some have all their scars on the outside, some on the inside, but we all came out with scars. The only thing that keeps us all going are our families. No matter what happens I know the Weasley's won't give up on me, I know that my children need me and I know that she's there. That's all I need to be Happy. The war wasn't my fault. It was the fault of a power hungry lunatic who was scared, scared of death. I didn't cause it, but I ended it, without me thousands more would have died. It took me a long time to get to this place but I got here with them, they got me here and I am truly happy now.'

He looked at _Harry _and said, 'So you see, I do understand what you're feeling because I am you. And I am telling you that there is a light at the end of this and that light is the love of a family, and a wife and three beautiful children. Merlin I sound like Dumbledore.' he chuckled.

_Harry _nodded, he understood now it got worse, so much worse than he could even imagine but it has to get worse before it can get better. He laid back down again and was about to drink the potion when Harry stopped him.

'When I was obliviating Ginny she had a memory of the both of you kissing.' Whatever he had been expecting it was not this, he went bright red but nodded. 'I'm going to have to erase that memory but I was wondering if I could possibly have a copy of it? In my memory my first kiss was with Cho, I would love to have the memory proving my first kiss was actually with my wife.'

_Harry _smiled and nodded again, so Harry managed to extract the memory and put into a vial that he conjured. He told _Harry _he could take the potion now and then obliviated him. He left only the lingering thought that it was all going to be ok in the end.

**Sirius**

Sirius was sitting on his bed when Harry entered his room, it looked the exact same as the last time he went in there, Gryffindor colours adorned the walls along with the scantily clad pictures of women. Harry smiled at the familiar picture of his Godfather, Father and friends.

'I've always tried to get that off your wall you know.' he said accusingly to Sirius. 'I thought seeing as this is my house I'd be able to. But I never was, and I could never find a copy.'

Sirius waved his wand at that point and suddenly there was a copy of the old picture in Harry's hands, he looked up shocked to his Godfather.

'You can't copy a copy Harry.' Sirius smirked. 'But you can always have an original.'

'Won't you miss it?' Harry asked.

'It's not in this house.' Sirius answered. 'It was in a safe place. A very safe place.'

Harry raised his eyebrow.

'It was at Hogwarts.' Sirius said. 'We left a lot of things at Hogwarts, some we didn't mean to. Others, our legacy for instance was planned before we even had a gang. James and I, we decided on the train the first day that we were going down in Hogwarts History.'

'You both went down in History all right.' Harry muttered.

Sirius snorted. 'Harry I have to ask you a question?'

Harry nodded.

'Do I get pardoned? Or do people still think I'm a mass murderer?'

'You get pardoned the day after your death.' Harry said quietly.

Sirius just nodded in answer 'I need you to make some kind of memory for me too.'

'Why?' he asked suspiciously.

'Because I gave James the old Marauder handbook.' grinned Sirius. 'I know I didn't give it to you, I had planned to give it to you for your seventeenth birthday along with a watch. But obviously I was dead by then. So I couldn't have right?'

'No, Sirius.' Harry said. 'You never gave me the Marauder Handbook.'

Sirius nodded. 'I don't think there's anything else to say.'

Harry without thinking, working primarily on feelings at this point crawled over the bed and wrapped his arms around his dead Godfather. Sirius' arms automatically wound themselves around Harry. They stayed like that for a while, until Harry sighed he had to get home and it was starting to get late.

Sirius lay back on the bed and brought the potion to his lips, but before he drank he said, 'I love you Harry.' then he drank deeply and fell immediately to sleep.

'Obliviate.' Harry murmured as he pressed his wand to his Godfathers temple. Erasing all the happy memories of the past few days from his mind. Adding a new one about the Handbook going missing years ago, and he was unable to find it so had given up. And leaving an added extra longing to get as close to his Godson as he could as he had no idea how long he had left in this world.

When Harry had finished he picked up the photo that Sirius had given him and made his way out of the room. When he was at the door he looked back into the room and whispered 'I love you too, Sirius.' then made his way downstairs.

.

When he got downstairs he gathered up all the photos he had been taking since he had thought of it his first morning. He looked through them, some he was going to keep but others he was going to be giving to certain people. Most of the ones with Teddy and his parents in them would be going to Teddy, he wouldn't be able to show anyone but family but he'd have photos with his parents and that had to mean something. Another was one of Fred dancing around the kitchen with his mother, everyone looking on at Fred's antics with amusement, he'd be giving this one to Molly. As it didn't have anyone from the future in the frame she could hang it if she wanted to, he didn't know what she'd do with it all he knew was he had taken it for his Mother-In-Law and he was going to be giving it to her.

Harry took one last look around the kitchen and spotted something that made him incredibly glad that he had looked around one last time. Right there underneath the table, right where his daughter had sat for breakfast was Bunny. It would have been catastrophic for them if they had left Bunny in the past! Let alone what would have happened tomorrow morning when the people of Grimmauld had found her. He added her to his ever growing pile of stuff to take back to the future and put it all in his little pouch, Hermione had added an Untraceable Extendable Charm on it and now it could hold so much more.

He looked around the kitchen again, and happy that he had not forgotten anything else pulled out the Time-Turner and turned it fourteen time clockwise all the time thinking of Diagon Alley.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Last Goodbyes**

The spinning stopped and Harry found himself at the visitors entrance of Diagon Alley. He quickly tapped the right brick and the wall turned magically into the hidden archway, after all these years Harry still preferred to come this way. It reminded him of when he had first learnt about magic and coming to Diagon Alley that first time with Hagrid, he'd never forget that day.

He hurried down the street stopping at the apothecary, Mr Bobbins was there and when he noticed who had come in his smile got even wider than usual.

'Mr Potter.' he said. 'How are you this evening?'

'I'm good Mr Bobbins. How are you?' he asked.

'Ah, the old bones are creaking but I'm still standing.' he said cheerfully, as if your bones creaking was a good thing. 'Where is young Albus, I was hoping to show him anew shipment I've just got in. It's very exciting!'

'He's at home I'm afraid.' answered Harry. 'I'm actually here to buy him a gift, all my children actually, but I don't think James would be very impressed with potion ingredients.'

Mr Bobbins chuckled. 'No, no.' he laughed. 'I don't believe he would. So I guess you're here in my shop just for Albus? Anything specific in mind or are we just going to go by ear on this one?'

Harry smiled at the old man knowing he was about to make his day.

'I would like one Junior Potioneer Kit please?' he said.

The old man clapped his hands together and bounded around his cash desk immediately. Harry didn't need to follow the man, as he came back into the room about ten seconds later levitating a large box.

'Do I need to explain to you what's in there?' Mr Bobbins asked with a sly smile.

'No.' answered Harry. 'I think he has the contents memorised.'

Harry paid for the kit and placed it in the little pouch that Hermione had given him for his eighteenth birthday, it had an undetectable extension charm on it. He said goodbye to Mr Bobbins promised to bring Albus to tell him about the potions he was making and made his way out of the shop.

Next stop Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was a gaggle of giggling girls outside along with a handful of photographers, all of whom upon seeing Harry, started screaming and taking photos. Harry ignored them all and entered the shop. When he got in there he understood why they were outside, inside Oliver Wood was trying on new Keeper gloves, when he noticed Harry he smiled

'How's my favourite ex Seeker?' he asked as a greeting. He was still slightly bitter that Harry decided to become an Auror instead of Puddlemere United's new Seeker when he left Hogwarts.

'He's fantastic.' answered Harry. 'How's my favourite ex Captain?'

'Still Captain, Potter.' he laughed. 'Just not yours. Where's my stalker?' he asked looking for James.

'At home.' said Harry. 'I'm here to buy him a broom, not a junior edition one, a real one.'

'I'm so glad there weren't Junior Edition brooms when I was younger.' he chuckled. 'I think I would've done a James Potter and demanded a real one.'

'A James Potter?' smiled Harry. 'I'll tell him you said that, he'll be chuffed. You might even be upgraded from Hero Worship to Godlike Worship.'

'Godlike Worship?' Oliver mused. 'I like it. But seriously though, what broom are you getting the young Quidditch Champion?'

Oliver's love of Quidditch was never far away.

'You'll love this.' said Harry amused. 'He wants a Firebolt.'

'Good choice that man.' said Oliver cheerfully, clapping Harry on the shoulder. 'As long as old McGonagall doesn't see it and confiscate it.'

Harry snorted. 'Still smarts doesn't it?'

'Smarts? Smarts? It nearly cost me my crowning achievement as Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. We could've lost because she thought it "might" have been cursed.' When he said might he had made air quotes.

'Well it might have been.' said Harry fairly.

'But it wasn't!' Finished Oliver pointing at Harry.

'No it wasn't.' said Harry looking wistfully around the shop.

'Admit it.' grinned Oliver. 'You miss it. You miss the chase. You miss looking for the snitch. You miss the feeling of winning.'

'I do.' admitted Harry. 'I really do. Maybe we could come up with some kind of charity Quidditch match, Muggles do it all the time with football.'

'What does it entail.' asked Oliver intrigued by the thought of Harry being willing to be back on the pitch.

'Well anything really.' shrugged Harry. 'I mean, all sales from the tickets would have to go to charity but apart from that it could be anything. We could do an old Hogwarts house teams match?'

'Wouldn't work.' said Oliver now taking notes. 'You've put most of the old Slytherin team in Azkaban.'

'Not just from our years.' Harry said indignity. 'I mean from all the years, you know we could have some that just left Hogwarts? Besides I do think the Gryffindor team would have something of an unfair advantage.'

'How so?' asked Oliver scribbling in his notebook.

'Puddlemere United's Keeper, The Holyhead Harpies highest scoring chaser since Gwenog.' Harry was counting them of his fingers. 'A Falmouth Falcones Chaser and two Pride Of Portree Beaters. Oh, and me, I call that an unfair advantage.'

'I call that a bloody good team.' countered Oliver. 'Of course we'd have to get them to say yes, maybe switch out the Chasers every hour or so. Let me do some planning, I'll get back to you.'

'I was joking!'

'I'm not!' said Oliver happily. 'I think this is a brilliant idea! I can't wait to tell Katie when I get home! Oh this is so exciting!'

Harry groaned inwardly, he should have known better than mentioning something like this to his old captain. Oliver thought Quidditch was the only thing in the world worth doing, he still remembered the five O'clock Quidditch practices at Hogwarts. There was no way Harry was going to get away from this now, he'd have to do it, Oliver would become obsessive. He wouldn't put it past Oliver to rope James into the pestering.

'How is Katie?' Harry asked hoping to sway the conversation to a new topic. Oliver Wood had married fellow Gryffindor Quidditch alum Katie Bell. She now played for the Falmouth Falcones, Harry couldn't work out how that marriage worked, they were constantly playing against each other and Katie had been injured buy one of Puddlemere's Beaters last match.

'She's fine.' said Oliver distractedly. 'That's why I'm here actually. I'm buying her something to make her feel better, they said she can't play for at least a month.'

'So you decided that your Chaser wife would like new Keeper gloves that just so happen to fit you?'

'Hah!' snorted Oliver. 'Probably won't go down all that well, will they?'

Harry just shook his head, Oliver was even more clueless about women than he was. He turned and found one of the shop clerks and told them what he needed. Five minutes later he was loading a new Firebolt into his pouch. Oliver came back over then.

'Harry.' He wailed. 'What do I buy? I don't know what to buy? I'm a useless husband!'

'Oliver you are not a useless Husband!' countered Harry. 'You're just useless at knowing what to do.'

That didn't seem to make him feel any better.

'Go home.' said Harry. 'Run her a bath, put some candles out, make her, her favourite meal (or order it in), make tonight all about her. Give her a massage, make her feel like your queen. She'll love it, you'll probably love it just as much. Don't buy her something impersonal, this is your wife, she's supposed to be the best thing in your world, she should come before everything else. Including Quidditch!'

'Do you think that'll work?' he asked.

'It always did when Ginny was injured.' Harry replied.

'Yeah but she wasn't injured buy your team was she?'

'No, but that's why it's so important to show her just how much you love her!'

Oliver smiled then said thank you and left the shop muttering something about needing candles. The young man that was serving Harry was back by then and handed Harry a Broomstick Servicing Kit.

'Anything else Mr Potter?' he asked.

'No thank you that will be all today.' answered Harry cheerfully.

'Mr Potter!' Mr Jenkings the shopkeeper called. 'I was hoping to see you, how is young James?'

'He's good sir.' smiled Harry. 'I'm buying him his first "Real" broom.'

'Good, good!' chuckled Mr Jenkings. 'I was wondering if you would be interested in this?'

He handed Harry a flyer it said;

_Bored of the Holidays already?_

_Fed up of brothers and sisters?_

_Is this you?_

_Are you aged between 8 & 17?_

_Do you love Quidditch?_

_Want to learn the ropes before you get to Hogwarts?_

_Then come along to Quidditch Camp!_

_Two whole weeks of nothing but fun and Quidditch!_

Harry smiled, his son would love this! So would Fred and Roxanne come to think of it. He would have to talk to Ginny, George and Angelina before talking to the children about it, but he was sure that they would be going to Quidditch Camp. Ginny wouldn't say no and George and Angelina live for Quidditch almost as much as Ginny did. Harry thanked the shopkeeper, paid for his items and left the shop making his way through the photographers to the Magical Menagerie.

When he entered the dark shop an owl landed on his shoulder, it was a snowy owl. All Harry could think was that Hedwig had somehow made her way to the future with him. Before he could start to panic over this the lady who ran the store came up to him.

'I am so sorry!' she said flustered. 'We don't seem to be able to anything with him. We've had him six months and he scares the customers, screeching at them, diving on their children!'

She looked up then and noticed that the owl was sitting calmly on Harry's shoulder and cleaning his feathers.

'Well I never.' she said shocked. 'He's never been like that with anyone before. Hmm, interesting.'

Harry chuckled. 'I'm here for a dog if you have any?' he asked, the owl now flying off to his perch.

'Yes, we do.' she said happily. 'New litter just came in this morning. Would you like to see?'

'Yes, please.' answered Harry following the shopkeeper to the back of the shop.

There at the back of the shop, in a pen, were seven puppies. Three were a golden colour, two were a light chocolate brown and two were a rusty copper colour. They looked like they could be Labrador's but they were so curly that they couldn't possibly be.

'Are they Labrador's?' Harry asked, picking up one of the rusty coloured dogs. He had come up to the front of the pen curious of their new visitors.

'Labradoodle's.' the shopkeeper replied. 'incredibly loyal and playful animals. They make fantastic family pets, and they were specially bred by a wizard to help combat allergies. He had noticed that many muggles and magical folk alike carry allergies to certain animals and as a result never have a pet. Labradoodle's were bred to combat this, as they don't shed their fur.'

'Wow.' said Harry genuinely curious of these cuddly balls of string. The one he had been holding squirming out of his grasp and was now playing an invigorating game of chase the tail.

Harry looked at the puppies for a few more moments, they were beautiful dogs, there was no denying that but they just weren't what he was looking for. One of the golden puppies decided at that moment to become interested it Harry and jumped up in the pen, Harry leaned down to pet they dog's head and when he did he heard a low sigh and grumble from the corner of the room.

Harry's eye's followed the sound, expecting to see an old man. Instead what he was met with was a large black dog, that in actual fact looked more like a bear than a dog. He immediately went over to the dog, he didn't seem to be in any cage or pen, he was just lying on a large blanket.

'Oh, Pads.' sighed the shopkeeper. 'You've got to stop getting jealous of the other puppies.'

'What was that?' asked Harry not daring to believe his own ears.

'He gets jealous of the attention that the other animals in the store get.' she replied.

'No.' said Harry. 'His name?'

'Pads?' she said.

Harry stood there slightly stunned, this had to be a sign.

'He's a rescue pup.' she explained to shocked Harry. 'And that's all he was when we got him, a pup. He'd been quite severely abused by his previous owners. When we got him the pads of his feet were all but burned off so we called him pads, when we were sure he was going to make it. The only problem is no one wants him because he scares many of the children. He's a big softie though, loves children, they just don't want to play with him.'

'I'll take him.' said Harry quietly knowing that she could hear him. He had sat down in front of the dog and lightly rubbed his snout. Pads immediately jumped up and licked his face.

'Are you sure?' asked the shopkeeper amazed. 'He's been here two years and no one has ever shown the least bit of interest. I thought he was going to end up being the shop dog.'

'Yes I'm sure.' said Harry patting the dogs back. It seemed that Pads knew he was going some place new and was very excited by the prospect. His tail was wagging and he was looking up at Harry he knew this was his new master, he also knew that this one was kind and wasn't going to hurt him.

'Well alright.' said the shopkeeper. 'I'll go get his things and you two can go choose some new toys and a collar.'

Harry smiled at the dog as they wandered back into the front of the store, Pads seemed even more excited now, jumping up and barking. Harry laughed at the dog, Yes he thought he was perfect!

The owl that had sat on his shoulder when he got in the shop was back and looking at him with baleful eyes. Harry stroked the owls back absent mindedly as he went round trying to choose the perfect collar for Pads. He picked up a blue one and held it out the dog blew a long stream of wind from his nose, no thought Harry not this one. The owl had now flew down and was sitting on Pads head it seemed they were friends, maybe because the shopkeeper thought no one wanted either of them?

Harry picked up two more collars one red and one brown. He held the red one out to the dog and owl duo and they both looked at him as if to say "Have you lost your mind?" so showed them the brown, Pads barked in appreciation and the owl clucked his beak approvingly.

'Now, apparently we need toy's.' Harry said to the animals, he didn't find it weird to be talking to animals and they didn't seem to mind so he carried on. 'What should we get then?'

The owl then took of to one of the top shelves spent a few moments looking for something then came flaying back down with a stuffed bunny in his beak. He dropped it at Harry's feet and Pads picked it up. Harry wondered what Lilly was going to say when she found out that Pads had a toy bunny just like Bunny, it was different than Lilly's Bunny of course but it was still a bunny.

Harry just sighed and smiled at the Owl.

'So.' He said. 'What about you? Anything you want to bring home with us?'

The owl cocked his head to one side and looked at Harry in a highly confused manner.

Harry laughed and said 'You're coming too, you won't be living with us but I'm sure you can visit all the time. I know a young man, he has Turquoise hair, he needs an owl. Do you think you'd be up to it?'

The birds only answer was to hoot loudly flying around the room in excitement and nearly knocking the poor shopkeeper over when she came back into the room.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry, took all his buys back to Potter Manor, including Pads and the yet unnamed owl, before making his way back to the Burrow. When he apparated to the Burrow he saw the the light on in the kitchen so he made his way inside, everyone was there; all the Weasleys, all their children, all the Potters, Andromeda and Teddy. Victoire had her arms around Teddy and Harry smiled upon seeing it, thinking about what Remus had said about Teddy's new found love of the lurgy. Mrs Weasley jumped up and ran forward to envelope Harry as soon as she saw him in a bone-crushing hug, it would seem that was all everyone was waiting for as suddenly Harry was being hugged from all directions from (what seemed to him) as a small army. When they had calmed down or confirmed to themselves that he was alive and for all intents and purposes in one piece they let him breathe again.

Harry didn't sit down he just looked around smiling and then asked Molly, George, Fred II and Roxanne to follow him into the living room. They looked shock and a bit curious but none of them found it odd, Harry had a habit of taking random family members and questioning them about things for work. So nobody else in the kitchen batted an eyelash, Ginny who didn't know what went on in Harry's obliviation session (but did have an idea) gathered all the cooks of the family and started cooking dinner. She decided that whatever Harry was about to do would take a little while so Molly wouldn't be making dinner any time soon.

When the others had made there way into the Burrows tiny sitting room, Harry sat in what was usually Arthur's armchair and George and Molly sat in one of the settees, Fred II and Roxanne sat on the floor in front of their father. They all looked at Harry expectantly wondering what could be so important that it had stopped his homecoming/their dinner and pulled two children into it. Harry on the other hand, had absolutely no idea how to have this conversation, to give his hands something to do he pulled the bag with the Hyenas in it out and placed it on the little table by his seat.

'As you know.' he started. 'We've been on a little trip to the past.'

They all nodded, George with a where is he going with this look on his face.

'Well.' Harry continued. 'I don't know if you know what year we went back to?'

'1995?' answered Molly. 'That's what Hermione said.'

'Yeah.' Harry nodded.

'So you saw...' said George unable to say the name. 'Everyone?'

'Yes.' Harry nodded again. 'That's why you're all here. We had decided not to tell Fred about his future, not because he wouldn't be able to take it, but out of respect for the Weasleys in what was already such an uncertain time. You've got to understand that our visit would have been much different if both of you had learned of Fred's fate while we were there. It might have completely mucked up the Timeline.'

'We understand Harry.' Said George. 'I wouldn't have taken it at all well, nor would Mum. It would have made your visit miserable.'

'Thanks.' smiled Harry. 'There was nearly a slip up when Fred thought you had died, because Al was talking about George the dragon, but we managed to sweep that one under the rug.'

'What happened Harry?' asked Molly kindly. 'Something must have happened or you wouldn't have brought us in here.'

'Fred was a lot more shrewd than people gave him credit for.' Harry laughed.

'He was the brains.' George said proudly, then added with a smirk. 'I was the beauty.'

Molly chuckled, it had taken while but she had her son back to normal. There was a time after the war when they thought they'd never get the shadows to leave George's eyes but after a year or so and the help of Angelina and the whole family, they had got George back. Though the shadows still came back sometimes they knew it was only around the anniversary and he'd be back to normal in a couple of days, so they left him to his memories at this time.

'When it came to obliviation time for you guys.' he pointed to George. 'I did you first and then went round to Fred, he stopped me. He told me that he had figured out that he was dead and not you.'

'I was about to obliviate him.' Harry explained. 'I couldn't lie to him then, could I? I mean there was no chance it was going to change the timeline right?'

'Harry it's ok.' George said in a comforting voice. 'I wouldn't have lasted five minutes before breaking down and telling him. You were about to wipe his memory, there was no way it could've gone any further.'

'He's right Harry.' smiled Molly. 'It's what we all would expect of you. If you know an answer that someone needs you find a way to give it to them.'

Harry was nodding he pulled the bag from the table to his lap.

'I don't know if you guys have seen the presents that my children have come home with, but they were made, or more accurately conjured by Fred.' Harry swallowed not really knowing how to continue. 'He, when he had made sure that his inclination was correct, decided to make you four one each too.'

Harry pulled out the Hyenas, he gave the one with the purple jumper and the letter R to Roxanne and the one with the Green jumper and the F on it to Fred II.

'These are from your Uncle Fred.' He said to his niece and nephew. 'He wanted you to have a present from him, so that you know even though he isn't here, he still loves you and is watching over you.'

The two children were over the moon with their new toys, Fred wasn't even complaining that he was too old for teddy bears. He was looking at the Hyena as if it was simply the best present anyone had ever given him. Harry told them they could go back into the kitchen if they wanted to now. They did, eager to show the rest of the family their new toys.

Harry waited until he heard the kitchen door close before he looked up at George and Molly. George had a stunned smile on his face and his eyes were brimming with tears, Molly was beaming sadly and her tears were falling silently down her face.

'He would have been a brilliant Dad.' croaked George.

Molly just nodded unable to speak yet. Harry reached back into the bag and pulled out the two remaining Hyenas. He handed the one wearing the red knitted jumper to the now sobbing Molly and the one wearing the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes robes to a visibly shaking George.

'James told him what sort of robes you wear.' Harry told George. Then he noticed that Georges Hyena only had one ear and wondered just when his son had let that slip too.

George didn't reply he just clutched the toy to his chest and sobbed silently onto its head. Molly was just staring at hers with wonder in her still crying eyes.

'He really was a truly exceptional human being.' she sobbed.

She pulled George into her arms them and held him while they both cried over their lost son, best friend, brother and comrade in arms. When they pulled away form each other Harry stood there with the two envelopes in his hands.

'If this is too much.' said Harry compassionately. 'Just tell me and we'll do this when you're ready?'

'If those are what I think they are.' George said in a much stronger voice than he thought he could muster at that moment, pointing at the two letters. 'I don't think I'll ever be ready. But at the same time I don't think I can go another minute without seeing what's in them.'

'He had them before I even entered the room to obliviate you guys.' said Harry. 'Like I said he was a shrewd guy. I don't know what's in them and I wouldn't have dreamed of opening them, but I will say that I don't think you should be alone when you read them. So if you don't mind me suggesting, I think that maybe you should both go to your room/old room and I'll send up Arthur and Angelina?'

They both nodded.

'Good because this one is actually addressed to Mum and Dad.' he said handing Molly one envelope. She took one look at the handwriting and burst into tears again.

Harry handed the other envelope addressed to Gred, to George. George wasn't making any noise but a single tear had already splashed onto the envelope.

Harry opened the door and stood to the side while George helped his mum up and to her room. When he heard the door to Fred and Gorges old room close he went into the kitchen.

.

'Arthur, Angelina?' he said upon entering. 'If you wouldn't mind Molly and George need you? They're in their rooms.'

Angelina looked confused but Arthur looked at Harry with understanding in his eyes. They both left the kitchen and made their way upstairs.

When they had left Harry ignored the questioning gazes of everyone else in the room and walked over to his wife who was stirring something on the stove. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissed her neck and then chuckled.

'I'm pretty sure people would like to eat something edible tonight.' He said teasingly.

He dodged the hand that had immediately came out to slap him. Laughing even louder now he turned to the kitchen's other occupants that were watching their antics with amusement.

Spotting his red and swollen eyed daughter Harry said 'Lilly-Bean, what's wrong? Did you forget something?'

'I left Bunny!' she wailed. No longer able to hold back the tears when she saw that her Daddy didn't have her teddy. She ran over to her father, wrapped her arms around him and sobbed onto his shoulder. Harry couldn't bear seeing his daughter in such distress and pulled Bunny out of his coat and handed him to her.

'BUNNY!' she yelled. Cuddling the toy then kissing her father. 'I knew you'd find him! I knew you'd bring him home!' she kissed her dad again before jumping down to join the rest of the children

'Alright' said Harry conjuring a key out of thin air. 'Who wants to play Quidditch?'

All the children decided that they wanted to play Quidditch. Harry handed the key to Teddy while all the other children ran outside deciding what brooms they wanted.

'Teddy.' Harry said seriously to his Godson. 'You are in charge of who gets what broom also can you take Hugo with you and Victoire can you take Lilly?' He asked gesturing to his eldest niece.

At their nods he said 'Please don't let Fred and James take over!? And I don't care what part of the game you are in when we call for dinner you come down. Also use your imaginations cause you're not using the real Quidditch balls tonight. Oh! One last thing, have fun!' He grinned at them as they ran out to the broom shed hand in hand.

'Were they holding hands?' Said Bill in a gruff voice.

'Mmmm' said Ginny. 'You were much more lenient to Teddy and Victoire in the past than you are now.'

'You knew about this?' he accused.

'Bill.' said Harry calmly. 'Can you honestly tell me that you can see Victoire with any other man than Teddy? Let me rephrase that. Can you see Victoire with a better man than Teddy?'

Bill huffed but refused to answer. Harry grinned at his oldest brother-in-law knowing that he had won this argument, everyone knew that Teddy and Victoire were made for each other.

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down he looked around and smiled at the pile of hyena's in the middle of the table. They being kept safe from the Quidditch match that was now being waged over the Burrows orchard.

Harry took a deep breath and and addressed the room at large.

'When we were in the past we decided not to tell Fred that he isn't around in our time.' Harry started. 'He would have been able to take it but George and Molly...' Harry sighed. 'It would have broken them. For the sake of our visit we didn't let them know.'

Harry looked up and noticed that everyone in the room was watching him.

'Fred of course had worked out that we were keeping something from him, and decided exactly what it was.' All the Weasley boys were chuckling over this piece of news. 'He wrote two letters. One for Molly and Arthur and one for George. After I'd obliviated George, Fred asked me to give them the letters when I got back, that's what they're doing now. I don't know what's in those letters and as much as I want to, I won't be asking. All I ask of you guys is that you follow my lead and ask no questions when they make it back downstairs. If they decide to talk about them, then that's another thing entirely, but don't bring it up. Act as you usually would and make sure the meal goes as smoothly as possible. I think we all know that no matter what is in those letters Molly, Arthur and George are going to be quite fragile tonight, so just try to be as normal as remotely possible at this.'

He had said it all calmly but everyone in that room at that time had known Harry long enough to know when what he was saying was a command. They also knew that when Harry commanded something you did it, not because the consequences would be dire, (they were only dire if you were a dark witch or wizard) but because Harry had that same air as Dumbledore, when it came to being right about things.

'Oh!' said Harry. 'One last thing.' He pulled out his wand and did an intricate move with it, everyone wondering just what he was doing. When suddenly they felt themselves being hugged by some unknown force, "I love you!" came a voice, a voice they all knew and hadn't heard in so long.

They didn't know what to do, there were several gasps but they were all smiling. Not one person in the whole room had dry eyes, but they were all so happy with what they had just heard and felt.

'Thank you.' Bill managed to croak as all the other Weasley boys nodded in their agreement.

They all set about cooking and setting up after that. The Weasley men being just as boisterous as always, the women shaking their heads and tutting but smiling the whole time and ruining the effect.

HPHPHPHPHP

_Dearest Mum and Dad,_

_I know in the world you are reading this, I am no longer there. I just want you to know that I am. If there is ever anything mischievous happening that you simply can't explain know it's me. Know it's my way of letting you know I'm still there, that I still love you both with all my heart._

_For the past few days I've had Harry and Ginny and their three children for company, They've been amazing. The future really is a great place. I've learned so much from them, they seem so happy. I knew they'd end up together, once Harry opened his eyes. Ron and Hermione! Finally! That is all I'm going to say about that one. Bill and that French Triwizard Chick? Get in there Bill, she was hot! Charlie? Apparently there is no one special in Charlie's life, I can't possibly begin to believe that. I'm sure he'll settle down just when he meets the right fire breathing, scaly woman. Maybe you should all go and see if you can find a woman that happens to be a dragon animagus? There is no way he would ever be able to stay away from her, except maybe she'd chuck him when he kept asking for samples? Percy? He comes back, who knew, and marries a muggle-born, Dad you must be so proud. More people to ask Muggle questions._

_George. What can I say about George, I hope every time you see him smile you know I'm smiling too? Mum you used to say we were a package deal, never saw one without the other. Now there is only one of us, please know that just because you can only see George it doesn't mean I'm not there too. I'd never leave him so when you hug George, give him an extra hug for me. When you kiss him, give him an extra kiss for me. When you here him laugh know I'm laughing too. Never forget I'm still there, I'm just waiting for you all to join me again one day. Not too soon though, if you do that I'll kill you when you get here._

_You two have twelve Grandchildren! Is that why you had so many of us? So you could spoil all the Grandchildren we were undoubtedly going to give you? Does that mean you make Twenty Five Weasley Christmas jumpers Mum? Including you and Dad. You don't have to make one for me mum, but could you make some extra vanilla fudge just for me. I might not be able to eat it but I'll know it's mine. The children can play my old game "How much fudge does it take to make someone sick". You know how much you used to love me playing that Dad, Mum used to make you clean me up afterwards, that means as Granddad you get the honours of cleaning up whoever wins now._

_Dad you can fly aeroplanes! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, you've accomplished you're greatest and oldest dream. Do me favour, one day if you can, take George and the whole family with you. Fly as high as you're allowed and let them know I'm there. I'll probably be sitting on one of the wings or whatever they're called, but I'll be there for you all._

_Mum, I love you more than anything! Promise me you'll make a vanilla and chocolate two sponge cake for our birthday? I know that George likes the chocolate bit but don't forget to make me a vanilla part, I know it's extra baking but I can't imagine anyone else making my birthday cake. I probably get one were I am, I have a theory that Lily Potter makes me cakes for my birthday but I bet they're nothing on yours! _

_Mum, remember how you used to take us to church? Well I've been thinking and I thought heaven seems like a great place to be, especially now it's got me in it. There's got to be an afterlife mum, how else can you explain all the things I've definitely done even though I'm not there? James told me that one time all you guys were talking about our dodgy Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and when you were talking all of Lockhart's books flew off the counter and started showing off and doing the Tango on the floor. He said you all blamed it to him and his accidental magic but he swore it wasn't him, he told us it wasn't him and I don't think he's lie to us. It was me. I had detention with him once and when I walked into his study he didn't notice I was there and was doing the Tango with one of his portraits. No one else was there and I never told anyone about it, not even George, that's how I know it was me._

_Don't cry over me, smile and laugh. Always remember me with a laugh! I'll be there and I'll be laughing too._

_Love you Always_

_Fred xxx_

HPHPHPHPHP

_Dear George,_

_What can I say? As I write this you are lying next to me snoring your head off. I don't know how to tell you how much I love you. I never really have told you, up until now anyway. I always knew you were the strongest out of both of us, you've managed to live a life without me. I wouldn't have been able to do that without you, I would've faded into nothing. And that would've killed Mum and I'm so glad you made it out alive and you lived. And that's what you've got to keep on doing, Georgie Boy, you've got to keep on living. Live your life but if you ever feel like you've had enough and can't do it, live it for me! When you laugh, laugh a bit louder for me? When you sing in the shower, sing loud enough for me to hear? When you fly, fly higher for me to see? But don't ever forget to smile! If you stop smiling the whole world will stop smiling, because your smiles are amazing._

_I can't even imagine being without you so I can't say what it must be like for you. We've always been a package deal, buy one get one free as Mum used to say. Remember when we were younger and Mum used to take us to church until we told her it was stupid? Well I've been thinking and I quite like the idea of Heaven now, so I want you to know that when it's your time to get here I'll be here waiting. I'll have a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Heaven store and I'll be waiting for my partner in crime. Don't worry I'm not lonely, I've got Sirius and Remus and James. I know I've never met him but hey if he was a Marauder I'm pretty sure he'll join me in running heavenly mischief. _

_James II tells me you've lost an ear! You know what they say about men with battle scars? Girls love 'em. Hey, I guess that means I'm not alone! I've got your ear! I bet it's flying around my head annoying the hell out of me. If you ever hear me whispering to you, I'm probably just batting your ear away from me so don't be alarmed. _

_You married Angelina. Congratulations! Don't worry, I was there. I was there right by your side as you married her. How can I know that? Not even death would stop me from being at your side as you got married! Treat Angie well she's a great girl. You'll both do well together. Don't worry, I completely approve, but I do suppose she finally came to her senses and noticed you were the better looking one of us after all. Maybe it's because you're all Holy now? Geddit Holy? You've lost an ear and have a hole in the side of your head. Oh I am so funny!_

_You're a father. I bet you're a great father, I bet you don't tell children off for a bit of mischief making. James says you're the best Uncle in the whole world. That's what really tipped me off on the whole dead thing, if I was still there it wouldn't be best uncle it would be best uncles. I'm so happy you have children, I'm so proud that you gave your son my name. I hope he lives up to his prankster name._

_George please don't cry over me, if you have to please do what we used to do. I could never stand it when you cried as a child. You remember that time when Mum had taken your broom because you'd stolen all the biscuits and that night when you thought everyone was asleep you decided you could cry. Then I got in your bed and we shared the biscuits, because you'd hidden them under your pillow, and I told you, you could fly on my broom, that we'd fly together? After that every time either one of us cried we'd steal biscuits and then go for a fly on the same broomstick. Well do that, if you have to cry over me steal some of Angie's biscuits and go for a fly. Make sure you steal an extra biscuit for me and know that even though you can't see me, I'm on that broom flying with you._

_Love you Always and ALWAYS WITH YOU!_

_Forge xxx_

_HPHPHPHPHP_

When they called the children in for dinner and Molly, Arthur, George and Angelina made their way back into the kitchen, they had a normal Weasley dinner. It wasn't dampened by the arrival of Fred's last words, if anything it was made better. Molly and Arthur spent the entire time laughing and talking and George's eyes shined with a happiness that none of them had seen in his eyes in years.

Half way through dinner George decided that they should all share their happiest memory that they had with Fred. They hadn't really talked about him that much around George since he died because when they did he seemed to withdraw and would leave as soon as he could. But tonight he actively chose to talk about him, he was the reason they were talking about him. After dinner they rose a toast to Fred and George smiled knowing that his brother was there and smiling to. He was probably laughing and bowing every time he heard about one of the more stupid things he had done.

It was a very happy George that left the Burrow that night, even his children noticed that something was different. Angelina was the one that was most shocked though, that night as they were getting ready for bed George actually sang in the shower. She hadn't heard him sing in the shower since their days on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and even though it was one of the most out of tune voices in the world it was, in her eyes and ears, the sweetest sound she had heard in years.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Gifts**

Harry, Ginny, their children, Fluffy, Teddy and Andromeda made their way back to Potter Manor after leaving The Burrow. It had been a happy and fun gathering for the extended Weasley, Potter and Lupin families. It was the first time since the war that Harry could remember being able to talk about Fred without fear of someone bursting into tears or retreating into themselves.

Harry had everyone sit in the front room while he went out back "to make some tea". In reality he was getting Pads and the owl from the kitchen where he had told them to stay till he got home. He was happy to find that they had done as they were told, Pads was lying in his new bed (Gryffindor colours) and the owl was sitting on Hercules' perch as Hercules had gone out hunting. Harry had been incredibly glad when he had introduced Hercules to this new owl and they had got on instantly. He had wondered if the lady in the shop had got it wrong, this owl was as loving and kind as Hedwig had been he just couldn't imagine that he had been hard to sell.

When both of the animals had seen Harry Pads immediately jumped up and tried to lick Harry's face and the owl had swooped down and planted himself on his shoulder.

'Ok, you two.' Harry said to them. 'I'm going to introduce you to my family. Now this is very important, you don't want to mess this up.'

Both animals were looking at Harry in a way that made him believe that they could hear and understand every word that he was saying.

'Pads.' he said to the dog. 'I need you to make the ginger girl fall in love with you. Then her mother won't be able to say no. Got it?'

Pads wagged his tail, Harry took that as a yes.

'And you.' he turned his head to look at the owl. 'I'm sorry I don't have a name for you yet, but you will have one before you leave here tonight.' the owl hooted softly in understanding. 'I need you to go to the person I brought you for. There is a young man in there with turquoise hair and I need you to love him, when no one else is there. He needs to be loved, and we can't always be there for him. So if you could do that for me especially when he's at Hogwarts, I can promise you that you can come here whenever you want to visit Pads and Hercules. Ok?'

The owl hooted again and nibbled Harry's ear affectionately, he took that as another yes.

'Alright then, lets go.'

He held the door open and the owl flew straight into the front room.

When Harry had made his own way into the front room with Pads at his heel he saw the owl sitting on Teddy's arm being stroked by a very happy Teddy. Harry was convinced that the owl looked over at him and winked when he walked into the room. Harry didn't think he had ever seen such joy in his Godsons eyes as was in them as he looked at his new owl and he didn't even know it was his yet.

Ginny looked up then, she looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't get the chance because as soon as she had opened her mouth Pads jumped up to her and licked her face.

No! Thought Harry, the other ginger girl! The adorable little one. Oh who was he trying to kid, his wife was adorable too. Maybe he should have told Pads to go to the little ginger girl, no that could still be confusing too. His wife had inherited Molly's height. Oh this is so confusing, he thought to himself. Now he thought about it every way that he described his daughter he described his wife also. Adorable, gorgeous, beautiful, ginger, cute, fantastic, wonderful they could be describing both of them, he even called them both "his girls".

It didn't seem to matter though as Harry watched his wife quickly fall in love with the dog. She looked up at him and smiled, and then it suddenly hit him Pads knew exactly what he was doing.

'I found something as I was cleaning the room we had been staying in.' said Harry looking at his now squirming children. He pulled out the list and cleared his throat about to read it, then looked at the three scarlet faces. 'Do I need to read this? Or do you all remember exactly what is written on this?'

'Daddy?' gasped Lilly. 'Does that mean, that he's mine?'

'Well Lilly-Bean.' said Harry. 'It means he's going to be the family pet because you already have Fluffy and you don't want Fluffy to get jealous do you?'

'No Daddy.' said Lilly seriously. Looking down at the Kneazle in her lap, she smiled and asked. 'Can he sleep in my bed?'

'No, I'm sorry sweetie.' answered Harry. 'He's going to have to sleep here.'

'But he needs to be warm and, and, and comfortable.' she said the last word slowly trying to make sure she said it right.

'He will be warm and comfortable.' said Harry.

When his daughter continued to look unconvinced Harry summoned Pad's bed from the kitchen and into the front room.

'See Lilly-Bean?' he asked. 'Pads will be comfortable and warm.'

His daughter nodded and smiled and then decided to join her mum and brothers in stroking their new dog.

'Pads?' said Ginny arching an eyebrow at him.

'The name he came with honest.' smiled Harry. 'When the lady at the shop told me his name I knew he was the dog we needed.'

'Wait a minute.' James almost yelled. 'So Lilly asked for a dog and now we have a dog, but it's a family pet. Does that mean I have a Firebolt but I've got share it with Al and Lilly?'

'No.' smiled Harry.

'No I haven't got a Firebolt or no I don't have to share it?' asked James.

Harry summoned the Firebolt. 'No you don't have to share it.'

'Thank you!' screamed James. 'Thank you, thank you Daddy! It's beautiful, I promise to take good care of her and take her out at least once a day.

Harry laughed at his sons antics comparing a broom to the new dog, and his broom was a girl?

'I though girls gave you the lurgy?' Harry asked James who was now stroking the broom handle as if it was in fact a very delicate small animal.

'They do.' he answered. 'But Uncle George always says that brooms are women. He says that only women would throw you off them if they decide that they don't want to fly any more. He also said that they've got to be women because men would never decide to stop flying.'

He said it so seriously that Harry was having a hard job to stop himself from laughing. When Ginny saw Harry shaking with suppressed laughter she shot him a dirty look and turned to her son.

'Remind me to have a talk with my brother the next time I see him?' she told him.

'Why?' asked James still not looking up from his broom.

'We need to have a chat about women in sports.' replied Ginny sweetly but Harry could hear the thinly veiled anger behind her words. 'I may have to remind him that the top scoring team in Quidditch in the last ten years has been an all female team and that his sister was one of them.'

'Uh huh.' said James clearly not listening to a word that his mother was saying. 'Can I go out and fly? Please?'

'No.' said Harry sparing his wife from saying it. 'It's late, it's dark and contrary to popular belief we don't actually want to lose you. How about we go flying tomorrow?'

'Just us?' asked James looking at his Dad with impossibly big eyes. Eyes that were the exact same as his mothers, eyes that Harry had not been able to say no to since he was twelve years old and he had saved Ginny in the Chamber.

'Just us.' smiled Harry.

James grinned at his father and hugged him. An extra Dad Day! He would be able to tell his Dad what he wanted as his extra gift, and he had promised him an extra one.

'Daddy, he's just like Uncle Doggy was!' squealed an ecstatic Lilly, still stroking a very placid Pads.

'I know, do you like him?' asked Harry.

Harry's answer was five identical grins (if you included the one Teddy was throwing him as he stood with the owl now perched on his shoulder).

'Harry?' asked Andromeda.

'Yes Andi.'

'Who is this?' she asked, now stroking the owl on her grandsons shoulder.

'Oh.' said Harry and everyone turned to look at him. 'Well you see when I went to buy a dog, this owl came down and sat on my shoulder and the lady in the shop was shocked because she said he didn't like anyone. But he seemed to like me and I sort of fell in love with him because he reminded me of... that doesn't matter. Anyway he needed a new home but I already have an owl and Hercules is great and we really don't need another owl.'

'Harry you're rambling.' smirked Ginny. 'And you're right he does look just like Hedwig used to.'

Harry smiled at his wife. She always knew what he was thinking and feeling, even when he didn't himself. A lot of people think that Ginny needed Harry to rescue her but anyone who knew them knew that Harry needed Ginny to rescue him from himself. Sometimes Harry's mind was so chaotic that he felt like he was drowning in it but then Ginny would just know what to do or say to bring him back. It could be something as simple as a smile or a very burnt slice of cake but sometimes she had to make him go see the psychiatrist that brought him back that last time. She didn't ever want to see her Harry like that again and as a result she knew all his mood changes and knew how to bring him back.

Harry took a deep breath looked at Andromeda apologetically and smiled at his Godson.

'What are you going to call him then Teddy?'

'What?' gasped a shocked Teddy looking at the owl on his shoulder. 'He's mine?'

'Of course.' said Harry simply. 'And he doesn't have a name. So what are you going to call him?'

'Owl.' said Teddy still looking at his new pet. Owl hooted in agreement to his new name and nuzzled his head into Teddy's cheek.

'Owl?' said James. 'That's not very creative.'

'Did your Dad never read you Winnie The Pooh?' asked Teddy incredulously. 'He always used to read it to me.'

'Yes of course he did.' retorted James. 'But he looks nothing like Owl. Owl is a Tawny Owl, that is a Snowy Owl, call him snow. Or Icicle, yeah call him Icicle!'

'No.' said Teddy. 'Owl in Winnie The Pooh was a wise Owl. And my Owl is a wise owl and for that reason he is called Owl!'

Harry smiled when Teddy said My Owl. It would seem that he had done the right thing by buying the owl for his Godson.

'Right well.' said Harry. 'Owl and Pads were best friends in the shop because they were the two animals that no one wanted, so when I brought them I told them that Owl would be able to come visit whenever he wanted.'

'Harry you do know that you can't actually talk to animals?' scolded Andromeda but the whole effect was ruined by the fact that she was smiling at him.

'They understand me, don't you?' Harry asked the animals.

Pads barked and wagged his tail and Owl hooted from Teddy's shoulder.

'See.' concluded Harry smiling.

Everyone started laughing except Lilly who was looking at her father in awe. She knew her Daddy was special but she didn't know he could talk to animals, maybe it was all to do with him being able to turn into Kitty? She'd have to ask him soon.

Harry was looking at Albus who hadn't said anything about his Brother, Sister and now Godbrother receiving gifts and him not. Albus rarely ever complained about anything, he was a very content child and Harry loved him to pieces for it, it gave him a break from James sometimes. Harry didn't even speak he just summoned the Junior Potioneer Kit into the front room where it landed on Al's lap.

The smile that lit up Al's face made everything disappear. Nothing else mattered at that moment to Harry except his sons smile and what a smile it was. Harry couldn't believe that he had thought about waiting until Christmas to buy Albus this. If he had known it would make him this happy he would have brought it the first day that he had found out about it. Albus put the kit gently on the sofa next to him and jumped into his fathers arms.

'Thank you Daddy.' he whispered, eyes glistening with happiness. 'Thank you!'

Ginny looked at the both of them, Harry could tell she was wondering what they were going to buy Al for Christmas now but he could also see how happy she was.

Albus was one of those children that was happy with a stick, he'd pretend that stick was a wand or a sword or a spoon to stir his potions with. For that reason he was always happy with whatever you brought him, if he didn't particularly like what it was he'd just pretend it was something else. So to see him this happy was one of the most amazing feelings in the world for both Harry and Ginny.

'Andi, Teddy.' said Harry softly. 'When we were in the past I took some pictures of certain things. Many of them are really just for me but some are for you two. If you don't want them just say so and I'll put them away with mine.'

Andi could see that Harry was quite nervous, she hadn't seen Harry nervous before it was quite a novelty for her to see. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pile of photos. Three of the photos that she could see had frames. He handed two with frames to Teddy and one to Andi.

Teddy looked at the photos he was handed and suddenly launched himself at Harry wrapping his arms around his Godfathers neck. It was due to Harry's brilliant reflexes that he didn't fall backwards on the floor from the force of Teddy's hug.

Andi prised the photos out of her Grandsons hands and saw a photo of Teddy, the real Teddy no Metamorphing just Teddy, asleep and wrapped around Remus Lupin. Tears pricked at her eyes she had never imagined that she would ever see a photo of her Grandson and his father together and it was one of the most wonderful things she had ever seen. It also made her realise just how much Teddy looked like his father, Teddy looked as much like Remus almost much as Harry did to James. She then looked at the other photo and let out a gasp of surprise, her dead son-in-law and her dead daughter stood smiling and waving at the camera while hugging her Grandson. She couldn't help it any longer, she gave over to the tears.

Teddy had never seen his Grandmother cry, and let go of Harry to try and comfort her but as soon as he had let go of Harry, she took his place. She sobbed into Harry's neck while repeatedly saying "thank you". After a couple of minutes she let Harry go, pulled herself together and smiled.

'I never thought I'd ever see pictures like these.' she explained holding up the photos. 'Thank you so much you kind wonderful man. Most people wouldn't even have thought about taking such photos, but you, you just had to didn't you? Thank you!'

'That's quite alright Andi.' Harry was uncomfortable by all the praise but at the same time very pleased that he had made her as happy as he had. 'I just thought if I could have had anything when I was younger it would have been a picture like those. I thought maybe Teddy would appreciate them.'

Teddy was still too emotional to speak so he just nodded in thanks to his Godfather. Owl came and perched himself on Teddy's shoulder and nuzzled himself into his neck, in an attempt to make Teddy feel better. Teddy's hand went up to stroke the Owls back and Harry smiled, it was one of the things that Hedwig used to do when she thought he was sad.

'Well, if that's all.' said Andi her voice still a little gruff. 'I think we should make our way home. Teddy do you have everything?'

While Teddy went to say goodbye to Ginny and the his God-Siblings Harry handed Andi the rest of the photos of Teddy and his parents (except the two that he was going to keep). He also put the letter that Tonks had given to him for her mother to the top of the pile. When she saw the handwriting on the envelope her eyes pricked with tears again, she looked up at Harry with understanding and slipped the envelope into her pocket. She would read it later, after Teddy was in bed, then she would read what her daughters final words to her would be.

When they had finished saying goodbye Andi steered her Grandson and his new owl to the fire to Floo home.

'Bed time!' Ginny said as soon as they had left.

For the first time in about four years there was no complaining in the Potter household to those words. Harry decided this was because his children couldn't wait till the next day when they could play with their new toys. Maybe he should buy them new things more often he thought, maybe he should buy them things, refuse to let them use them until the next day and then he would be able to go to bed at a normal time?

Ginny gave Lilly a bath and then put her to bed. James took his own shower while Albus read through the book that came with his Junior Potioneer Kit, his mind working furiously. He couldn't believe he finally had one and couldn't wait to make his first potion with it. He thought about making his Dad something special but decided against that, he decided in the end to make James a hopping potion (it made the person who drank it hop for the rest of the day), he just had to make sure that James wouldn't use it on him. He was only going to make it because James had taken all the flack for the eavesdropping incident when Albus should have taken at least a little of the blame. Yes he thought I'll make him a hopping potion in thanks but I'll also make the antidote just in case he decides to use it on me anyway. When James finished his shower Albus went to take his and put away the book.

James had just gotten into bed when his Dad came in the room. Harry took one look at his son and burst out laughing, the boy had actually put his broom next to him in the bed.

'When should your mother start planning the wedding?' He laughed, nodding towards the broom.

'Any time.' grinned James. 'Dad it's getting serious between us, I think I love her.'

Harry snorted at his son's antics. 'You might want to put her over there.' he said pointing to the foot of the bed. 'You don't want to roll over tonight, squish and then break the love of your life, do you?'

James eyes had widened comically large and he jumped out of his bed pulling the Firebolt with him and placed her gently on the floor at the foot of his bed, before sitting back down. Harry sat on the bed next to James at this point.

'I promised you two gifts.' Harry started slowly. 'I hope you don't mind but I brought you the other one without asking you what you wanted.'

He summoned the Broomstick Servicing Kit into the room and it landed on the bed next to James.

'I thought you'd like your own one.' he said. 'Seeing as you have your own broom now, I thought you wouldn't want to keep using you mothers and mine.'

James' eyes had initially widened with excitement upon seeing the kit but Harry could see a little disappointment in those eyes now. Had James already decided what he wanted? He should have asked his son what he wanted instead of just going ahead and buying something. Harry felt stupid, he hated seeing that look in his sons eyes.

'James.' he said softly. 'It's ok if you don't want it, we'll go out tomorrow and get you what you really wanted.'

James looked up at his dad at that moment. 'No.' he said. 'It's perfect it's just, it's nothing.'

He smiled but Harry could still see the disappointment in his eyes. He pulled his son into his arms he didn't know what was wrong. He said he was happy with his gift and the look on his face when he had first seen it made him think he really was happy with it, it couldn't be that. He thought that maybe he was missing the people he had just had to say goodbye to in the past.

'James it's ok to miss them.' he said rubbing his sons back.

'It's not that Dad.' said James. 'I'll miss them, of course I will. But I know they're in the past, I know I'll see them another day but not anytime soon.'

'Then what's wrong.' Harry asked.

Ginny had appeared at the door of her eldest sons room at this point unbeknown to both the occupants.

'It is what I brought isn't it? You wanted something else? Tell me, please?' he asked pulling his sons chin up so he could look into his eyes.

James looked at his father a few moments before ducking his head and burrowing into his fathers chest. He hadn't done it quick enough for Harry not to notice the look of embarrassment that came over his face. Before he had the chance to ponder over his sons embarrassment James started to speak.

'This.' he whispered. 'I wanted this.'

'What?' asked a deeply confused Harry.

'I wanted you to hug me like you used to, before I told you to stop.' came an embarrassed mumble from the James shaped lump at Harry's chest. 'I wanted you to call me your Lion again.'

'James you will always be my Lion.' said Harry his chest swelling with love and compassion. His son had actually wanted him to give him hugs as a gift? Was he that bad a father? 'I will always give you hugs.'

'I know.' mumbled James. 'But I stopped you. I asked you to stop doing it because I thought I was too old. But then I saw Teddy and he had no parents and when he did get them just for a few days he didn't care he just hugged them all the time. And then you hugged me and called me your Lion and I noticed that I missed it and I wanted you to do it again. But I didn't know how to ask for it again so I decided I'd ask for it as my extra gift.'

'You are my Lion.' said Harry pulling James' chin up again. 'You will always be my Lion. And I will have as many hugs as you can possibly ever want. I could literally hug my children to death.'

James giggled, it was a sound that Harry hadn't heard in a while and it sounded musical.

'I don't want you to call me Lion in front of other people though.' he said firmly. 'Only Mum, Al, Lilly and maybe Teddy. Ok?'

'Yes sir!' Answered Harry, saluting his son.

'Will you tuck me in now?' he asked, Harry smiled James hadn't asked Harry to tuck him in since he was five. Ginny left her place at the door then, she hadn't wanted to intrude but it was wonderful to watch her husband and son bonding the way they had. Maybe she should give Harry a gift for his good behaviour in the past, she thought wickedly.

Harry tucked James in and laid on the bed with him until he had fallen asleep, when his breath was coming deeper and a few light snores left his lips Harry finally stood. He looked down at his sleeping son and sighed, he had his Lion back. He hadn't really lost him, he'd always been there he was just hiding, now he was back and he was going to make sure he didn't hide from him again. He kissed his sons head and left the room.

When Harry closed the door to James' room he looked around and saw Pads on his bed at the top of the stairs. It looked like he had dragged his own bed up the stairs so he could keep an eye on them while they slept.

'You really are the true essence of Padfoot.' he said to the dog. Pads wagged his tail taking it as the complement it was.

Harry entered his dark bedroom, he knew Ginny was still awake but didn't bother putting the light on as he undressed for bed.

'We've got our very own guard dog out there you know?' he said to his wife. 'Pads has pulled his bed upstairs and is now lying just outside guarding us all from unknown forces.'

He slid into bed and as he was about to wrap his arms around his wife she moved and switched the light on. Harry's mouth went dry.

His wife. His beyond gorgeous wife was standing there in nearly completely see through white negligee. It was made even more see through by the soft light coming from the lamp and the moon.

'I thought, that since you were so good in the past and kept all the rules it's only fair that you get a gift too.' she practically purred as she crawled back onto the bed.

'I was very good.' whispered Harry reaching for the hem of the short dress like negligee.

'I know.' whispered Ginny.

Harry had managed to get the clothes off Ginny and cast some very strong silencing spells at the door.

I really should start giving out gifts more often thought Harry as he surrendered to the splendour that was his wife's body.

**THE END!**

.

.

.

.

.

**I hope all that have read this have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And I hope you all join me in my continued quest into FanFiction.**

**Until net time, Goodnight! xx **


End file.
